Duty of a Sentinel
by TheWardtortle
Summary: I've been forced to hide. To flee from those who betrayed us. I chose to shelter myself away and detach myself from the major affairs of this world. But I cannot hide forever.
1. The Guardian

**Cinder**

* * *

Power. I crave it. Whether I wield the power or control the one who wields it does not matter. Salem promised me power beyond any Huntsman, Huntress, Government or Military. All I needed to do was pollute the four Kingdoms with fear, turn them on one another, and watch as their hope for peaceful lives fades before them. But to do so I need powerful allies. Well… less so allies and more like servants. I had two in mind already, one an assassin with an impressive reputation. The second, was far more mysterious, which is why I sought this one out first. Salem had told me of a strange village south of Vale, beyond even Mountain Glenn, that stood in relative safety. Not because of their own strength, not because the area possessed no Grimm, but because someone powerful protected them. I travelled to this village, Wilderock, a quaint settlement placed at the base of a strange rock formation for which the town got its name. Combined with the surrounding hillside, this formation created an almost natural tower. I say almost natural, for the one I was looking for had carved a home out of the rock.

Neither my master nor I knew much about this strange defender, other than they possessed both the skill and strength to fend off many Grimm by themselves. As I wandered through the village, children laughing and playing, I made it my mission to discover more about this individual before confronting them. Naturally the easiest place to gather information would be the local inn, a nest of drunks and illegal happenings. Wilderock may have appeared idyllic from the outside, but every place has its underworld. Entering the cosy looking inn, I could feel gazes of lust and intrigue upon me as I made my way to the bar. I will not doubt my beauty, as I dressed in a crimson skirt and matching arm length gloves. I had mid-length hair, some falling over my left eye. Despite my attractive appearance, I had no time for men who do not know their own league. Even the barman had no control with staring, but he had enough professionalism to keep eye contact as I rested my arms on the counter.

"What can I get a fine lady such as yourself today?" He began politely. "A drink? A meal? A room? No doubt you are a traveller."

"None of those," I spoke with my sultry voice, planning to entrance the man into giving me what I wanted. "Just information please."

He stared quizzically at me with a raised eyebrow. "I can do that, but what information are you looking for?"

"Information on your guardian that resides in the tower." I stated bluntly, that turned more heads than just the drunks and perverts. Only murmurs could now be heard as I felt the stares, the barman also disliked the tense attention.

"Getting back to your own damn conversations or I'll kick you all out!" He declared across the inn, producing grumbles amongst the patrons as they resumed their own trivial conversations.

I smiled at him sweetly, "Thank you. I'm only interested in knowing what sort of a person this guardian is. This town has quite the reputation because of your protector, even in Mistral."

"I'm not surprised." Agreed the barman plainly. "Can't say I know her personally, but she's willing to protect this village by herself so long as we provide food and privacy."

A female… interesting. I highly doubted it was Raven, the one Salem had warned me about, but it was a possibility. An unwelcome possibility.

"What about appearance? And weaponry?" I pressed for more information.

"Appearance-wise she always has a grey traveller's cloak on, hood up all the time. All the kids who she allows to approach her say she's young and pretty." Described the barman with a thoughtful tone. "Weapon wise, no-one knows. She insists that we all remain indoors while she deals with the Grimm. Then again… some nights there is a strange blue glow from the tower and a weird humming. My best guess is a lightning Dust based weapon."

I processed this information, hand to my chin as I wondered who this girl was, and how she was so powerful. Based from the fact that she's young, I eliminated Raven from the mental list. This meant that it was someone unknown to myself or Salem. Either way I had to see her in person to persuade her to my cause. My main issue was that this guardian seemed set on defending the innocent. An ideal I could exploit perhaps? Or an obstacle that would make recruiting her impossible. With a curt nod and words of thanks, I left the inn, eyes following me until I was far beyond its windows.

Evening crept up on Wilderock, so I set out to ascend to the tower before dark. It was a gruelling ascent, even when I strode leisurely up the winding paths of the hillside. I truly hoped that this journey was worth the effort, I had little patience for time-wasters. Nearing the summit of the hill, the tower greeted me with an ominous entrance carved into the rock. There was no evidence of civil habitation, no doors or décor. Overall I was slightly disappointed, but my concern was not with the tower, rather its inhabitant. Entering slowly, my heels clicked and echoed off the cold stone. I did not care that the guardian knew I was coming, in fact, I preferred it. After survey all the barren rooms on the floor I entered, I felt a presence above me. Backtracking to the uneven stairwell, I took careful steps up one floor. It was then I came across the one I sought. Sat in a meditative stance, crossed legs and arms resting on her legs, was the guardian. True to the information, she was cloaked in all grey, her face now hidden by a combination of the hood and the dying light. Only candles illuminated the room dimly.

"My name is Cinder." I greeted with a short bow. "I've come to request something of you, Guardian of Wilderock."

"I'm listening." Her voice was soft, serene, and young. It instilled me with calm and my heart skipped a little. I had not expected something like her, and it threw me off my composure a little.

"I… I've come to ask for your help in my mission." I could not believe I had stuttered, but I could not show my nerves anymore or persuading her would be difficult.

"And what mission is this?" The soft voice echoed about the walls, but this time it did not catch me off guard.

"Humanity has become arrogant, complacent. I wish to prove to humanity their faults and rebuild a better society." The first half was somewhat true, directed at the leaders of the kingdoms. The second, mostly a lie. I wished to crush the kingdoms and destroy all their hope so that Salem would grant me the power I desired.

The Guardian shifted a little before speaking. "While that is a noble goal, you seek to deceive me."

"Deceive you?" I feigned shock.

"Yes." She said calmly. "I sense the despicable cravings that lead good people down dark paths on you. I sense your lust for power, but you lack it as of now."

I could not believe that this girl had seen through me in mere moments. And I was someone who had been taught the arts of manipulation and deception by Salem! Shifting my tone, I made my appearance more aggressive, aiming to drive my point in.

"I do not lie of humanity's arrogance. I seek power to ensure that we never fall back into such a disgusting existence."

"Seeking power for good intentions is a precarious balance that often falls to the darkness." The Guardian's tone became graver, the serenity replaced with experience. "I will not aid you unless you stray from the pursuit of power. Now… leave my home."

With a scowl I began to leave, but asked one more thing. "Very well. If I wish to seek you out again, then give me your name so I may find you."

"I will reside here for as long as I need to. But you may have my name, Cinder." Standing up, the girl pulled back her hood to reveal a slim, pale girl who looked no older than eighteen. Blonde hair tied back in centred ponytail radiated in the candlelight. Deep blue eyes glimmered, set entirely on my amber orbs. "I am Corlena Sho'ryn." She made no movement, steadfast as we stared each other down. Finally I turned and left, on the surface disappointed, but inside almost livid. Eventually I would return to deal an ultimatum, but I needed to come prepared. Perhaps Marcus would make my job easier.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

Cinder had been a worrying sign for me. My peaceful watch over Wilderock was disturbed by her five months ago, but I did not let it get to me. The woman had not returned and no significant changes had happened in the town. Holding the persona of a wise guardian taxed me greatly, but my training and meditation help tide over the stress. Of all the things I was grateful for during my incomplete Jedi training, the teachings from the masters over inner balance aided me the most. All the memories, the nightmares were held back by my faith in the Force and my self-discipline. On top of that I possessed a few holocrons, cuboid devices usable only by wielders of the Force. They were my duty, my guidance and my confidant on this world. Holocrons had many potential uses; journals, training instructions and the vaults for secrets of the Jedi ways. One such holocron I had just finished using for my monthly journal entry, setting it aside on a pedestal to differentiate it from the others. Life seemed simple for me, and I enjoyed the days in which I could experience peace and quiet. I found out that today was not one of those days.

My first indication was the presences I sensed. Aura, an ability unlocked amongst the population of this planet gave off a signature not unlike Force Wielders. Those without immense control of it could be felt by me from a distance, which came in handy for dealing with visitors. Four presences approached my tower, allowing for the second indication, chatter. They were a loud bunch, or rather two of them were. Young and energetic came to mind as I heard the two noisier ones squabbling like siblings, only to be berated by an equally young voice, but more severe. As they got closer to my tower, I could make out more clearly what they were discussing.

"All I'm saying is that this will be a piece of cake!" Declared a young girl's voice as they got louder.

"Probably strawberry cake in your mind, Rubes." Retorted an older girl who shared similar enthusiasm.

"Ugh, we are getting off topic here you dolts." Intervened the more severe girl, not amused by the other's conversation.

"What Ruby is saying is that compared to Mountain Glenn, this should not be a problem." Piped up the last girl calmly.

"Exactly! Thanks Blake!" Responded the voice I identified as Ruby. "Professor Ozpin asked us to just talk with this guardian lady and ask her nicely to come visit Beacon."

' _More recruiters'_ I thought to myself as I listened in on their conversation. Although they sounded honest, I could not jump to conclusions. Waiting for them to arrive in my room, I sat down in my meditative position and listened again.

"This place is a dump, no decorations or anything." Complained the older, now less enthusiastic girl.

The one called Blake corrected her. "Yang, this guardian has been living off only the essentials really. This isn't exactly Vale or Atlas."

"Yeah, yeah. But a little homely design wouldn't hurt." Agreed Yang dismissively.

Each of their footsteps made it to the stairs, cautiously ascending. They were nervous and I could not blame them. From under my hood I caught a glimpse of a red cape flutter behind a small girl as she entered my home. Under her cape she was dressed in a black and red corset, with a red metal box poking out from behind her back. Her hair was black with red tints on the tips, unusual, but not the weirdest I've seen. Immediately it struck me that this one was Ruby, given her much younger appearance compared to the prideful girl who strode in after her.

Wearing a light blue bolero jacket and a similar skirt to her crimson cloaked companion, this girl gave an air of superiority as she walked in with her heels clicking against the floor. I, however, could feel the underlying doubt in her. I also noticed a scar over her left eye, which did not detract from her pale beauty at all. Her name still eluded me, yet her white hair and demeanour seemed familiar. Additionally, a rapier hung off her waist.

Third came a girl dressed in mostly white and black. Long raven black hair flowed behind her with a black bow sat atop her head. A slender frame and calm posture gave away very little other than my assumption that this was Blake. She was mysterious, scanning the room with amber eyes. She was someone I could not read so well, which made me cautious. Her weapon I could not see so well, hidden by a sheath attached to her back.

Lastly came the one called Yang, who was much different from her colleagues. Radiant golden hair flowed down to her hips. She wore a brown jacket over a yellow crop-top that accentuated her chest. Undoubtedly she took pride in her appearance, wearing black shorts and a brown belt that allowed for plenty of skin to be shown. Striding in, her enthusiasm earlier was also combined with confidence. Unlike the others, she showed no obvious signs of a weapon.

All noticed me sat in the middle of the room, unsure how to react to my semi-meditative state. In the end the young girl, Ruby, spoke up.

"Uh… hello?" She greeted cautiously.

I slipped into my calm persona, replying to the young girl formally. "Welcome. What brings you to me?"

Ruby was about to reply, a little stunned by my voice, only for the one in white to interrupt her. "Allow me, Ruby." With a small curtsy which produced a snicker from Yang, she introduced herself. "We're sorry for intruding on your home. My name is Weiss Schnee, and we are Huntresses-in-training."

"I see…" I replied unemotionally. "And you wish to recruit me to join you?"

Weiss stumbled back in surprise, her face mimicked by the other three girls. From under my hood I smiled slyly, enough that they would not notice. Resuming my neutral expression, I waited for their reply. After the brief pause, Yang stepped forward with her hands on her hips. The mix of personalities provided different approaches for them.

"Our headmaster wants you to visit him at our academy. For what reason we don't know, but recruitment might be right." Yang grinned proudly as she bent over a little to look down on me. "Though I don't see what he would see in you." I tilted my head back to meet the blonde eye to eye. It was then some of the bad habits I picked up from being in the presence of Master Kenobi's wit shone through.

"Most of one's potential comes from within. Though the odd person possesses the reverse." I grinned with a wry smile, my hood no longer hiding my face. While the others stared intently at my appearance, Yang soon caught the meaning of my jest, growling at me.

"Why you little-" A blur of rose petals drifted in front of Yang as Ruby appeared between us, trying to appease the angry blonde. I blinked a few times while trying to comprehend what the young girl had done. I remembered how those with Aura possessed a unique ability, a Semblance. Obviously this girl had incredible speed. Rising to my full height, just under six foot, I flicked my gaze between each of the girls.

With Ruby holding Yang back, Blake spoke up. "So… Will you follow us to visit Beacon?"

"No." I said bluntly, all the girls staring at me a little disappointed. "I have my own duties and the life I live is peaceful here. Minus the occasional Grimm attack-" A small beeping distracted my attention. I turned to the beeping device in the corner of my room, a small early warning system. Letting a sigh escape, I turned back to my guests. "Like that one."

"Then let us help!" Chirped Ruby eagerly.

I shook my head. "No, this is my duty, and I will not be long. Wait here and do not touch anything."

Without a further word, I left my tower for the village. Making the easier journey downhill, I could feel the Grimm approaching from the obvious direction of the deep forest that stood south of Wilderock. Patiently I waited for them, striding a little closer to the forest and reaching into my cloak. Soft leather brushed against my fingers as I then closed them around the handle of my weapon. Rather than the cold metal of a lightsaber handle, I had wrapped brown leather around it for comfort and discretion. Gingerly I ran my thumb over the ignition button of my weapon, waiting for the foul creatures that haunted humanity. Upon hearing the deep growls of the monster I drew my weapon of my belt and held it in a two-handed grip before my face. Igniting the lightsaber, it hummed in my hands as the blue plasma blade illuminated me. Once the first Grimm crawled out of the treeline I dropped into a combative stance, levelling my blade with my eye level and stretching out a hand in front of me.

And so I danced the dance of death that I had performed for this village for years. Calm, elegant and driven to protect the innocent.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

First impressions of the 'guardian', not great. At first I believed her to be as cold as Ice Queen and as mysterious as Blake. But then she had the nerve to insult my intelligence subtly and grin at me. After all of that, she just stalked off to fight some Grimm and turned down our help! The urge I had to smash up her hovel of a home was great, but I knew that would get us nowhere. My team was scattered about the room, Blake studying but not touching the stack of books piled on a crude stone table. Weiss stood impatiently, tapping her foot while watching Ruby gawk over the strange cube sat on a pedestal. It intrigued me as well, so I snuck up behind my sister and leaned in close.

"Watcha lookin at?" Ruby jumped a little at my close proximity, acting like when our dad caught her raiding the cookie jar.

"I-uh was just, um… studying this!" Ruby gestured to the cube.

"She wants to see what it does." Weiss corrected with disapproval. "If it actually does anything."

I glanced at the cube. "Of course it does! Aren't you curious as well?"

Weiss sighed in admittance. "Yes I am. But I have enough decency to not pry into our host's things."

"Then it's settled! Ruby, open it up!" I ordered my leader with energy.

Weiss raised a finger to protest, but she knew she couldn't stop us. "Wait! I didn't say- oh forget it!"

Ruby snatched the cube off the pedestal, attempting to twist and pull each angle to open it. Childish concentration filled her face as she stuck a tongue out and grunted with effort. I couldn't help but laugh at her attempts.

"Why don't you try it?" Ruby pouted, holding out the cube for me.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'd probably break it. Then we'd definitely fail this mission." Ruby huffed in defeat, placing the cube back and slumping onto the ground with crossed legs. I mimicked my sister, but leaned back and propped myself up with my elbows. Blake soon joined us, having studied the entire room without touching anything. Even Weiss then flopped down in boredom. Silence filled the room, only the faint howls of Grimm being slain echoing through the air. In my relaxed pose, I closed my eyes and felt calm wash over me.

"Hey guys…" I received hums as answers. "Doesn't this place make you feel calm? Just close your eyes and relax for a sec." Sounds of shuffling forms complied with my suggestion.

"You're right, Yang." Agreed Blake. "I feel I could be quite comfortable here. Waiting for the guardian shouldn't be too bad like this."

"Yeah." "It is pleasant." Came Ruby and Weiss' replies respectively, and so we enjoyed the tranquillity for a while. Then something strange happened. The first thing I noticed was a blue glow piercing my eye lids, which made me open my eyes and find the source. All the others had noticed too, all eyes focusing on the cube that Ruby had tried to open. Now it floated above its pedestal, opening up to produce a hologram of the guardian.

" _Journal of Corlena Sho'ryn, entry thirty-eight."_ Narrated the hologram of the guardian.

"The cube is her journal." Stated Blake obviously.

" _Nothing of note has changed regarding entry thirty-three, which is a relief. However, Grimm attacks have dwindled over these past months. While the reasoning escapes me, I welcome the change. It allows for more training and meditation time. I even spend the odd day visiting the village children to sense for potential and relieve my mind of my duties for a while."_

The hologram of Corlena frowned before speaking again.

" _All the Order taught me has aided in holding back the nightmares. I try not to remember, but my duty forces me to. All I can do is keep strong in my faith and master our ways with the resources I have… for the time when we will rise again. This is the journal of Padawan Corlena Sho'ryn, may the Force be with us all."_

On the final line, the hologram flickered out, the cube dropping back into its pedestal with its corners twisted out of place.

"I have so many questions." I said for everyone. "Because _that_ … was a thing."

"Did Ozpin know about this?" Questioned Ruby.

I shook my head. "Dunno, sis. All the more reason to get her to come with. Am I right?"

"Well… yes." Blake said, her eyes intently focused on the cube. "But I have a feeling she will realise we somehow peeked into her diary." I felt a little chill run down my spine as I heard the slight shuffling of feet come from the stairs.

"Oh, it is _more_ than a feeling." Came the irritated voice of Corlena from the doorway.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

Never before had I been so conflicted since my arrival on Remnant. The four girls had ignored my instructions and quite obviously messed with my journal holocron. But the issue came with how they had messed with it. My journal holocron was unlocked. Unlocked! Meaning one of them was Force sensitive. While I should be scolding them for abusing my hospitality, the fact that one of them had potential held me back. Now I glared at them, all rigid like inactive droids. If I had any less self-control, I would have been screaming at them, forcing them from my home. Yet, I could not bring myself to do it, because of what I now had to do. Walking to the holocron, I picked it up and held it out in my palm. With a small tap into the Force, it floated above my hand and locked itself, the corners realigning into a complete cube.

"You have no idea what this means." I said to all of them as I placed the holocron back down gently. I knew it was a stupid question, but I had to ask it anyway. "Which one of you opened the holocron?" All four glanced between each other, unsure on how to answer my question. I sighed with exasperation. My age was pretty much the same as theirs, yet here I was making a choice that should have been made by a Jedi Master. My façade of wisdom and experience faded as my shoulders slumped.

"Go… go wait outside. Please." I ordered weakly, mostly consumed by my own thoughts. They looked between each other, leaving one by one. Alone, I pressed my hands to the sides of my head, my fingers clutching tightly to strands of my blonde hair. On the surface I did not believe myself to be ready. Taking on an apprentice was a huge responsibility, and I had not even achieved the rank of Jedi Knight, and never would. Deep down, however, I knew I had the resources and the basic knowledge to educate them in the Jedi Way. This world was not Coruscant, nor did the Jedi Order exist anymore. I could teach the one enough to control the Force and resist the temptations of the Dark Side, then leave to continue my commitment to Wilderock.

Salvaging all necessary mechanical parts for repairs and tinkering, I crammed them into a small satchel. After that I walked up to a wall in my room, reaching out with the Force to slide it aside. I applied great effort to move the slab of stone which hid my most treasured possessions: the Jedi holocrons. Retrieving another, larger satchel, I placed all of the holocrons carefully in it, including my own journal. Finally I collected a small assortment of books relevant to this world and my previous life, placing them on top of the holocrons to hide them from prying eyes. Scanning my bare home, I made sure not to leave any important pieces of equipment or information behind before making my way to the entrance of my tower. Beyond the doorway stood the four girls, faces of guilt and confusion mixed between them. I pulled up my hood as I addressed them in guardian guise.

"Allow me time to speak with the mayor, then we shall be off to Beacon."

* * *

 **I recently finished watching Star Wars Rebels and realised, I really want to write a Star Wars crossover.**

 **So now I'll be writing 3 fics for all you lovely readers!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this introduction. Don't forget to review as I love feedback!**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	2. The Girl

**Sorry this took a while to get out, work gets crazy busy towards the end of summer, especially bank holiday weekends.**

 **I will try to update soon and I thank you for your patience and support.**

 **Therefore, let's continue!**

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

I had seen many impressive sights throughout my time amongst the Jedi Order. At first there was the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, with its magnificent hallways and grand scale. Then there was the Kyber caves of Ilum, glimmering crystals adorned every inch of the caves. Once I had been accepted as a Padawan I travelled further than ever before. Tatooine's deserts, Kashyyyk's forests and beaches, Naboo's palace, and even the gritty worlds like Nar Shaddaa. Even with all these places etched into memory, I still found Beacon Academy to be an impressive sight. Most prominent about the academy was the large tower that loomed over the campus. Weiss was more than happy to point it out as the Cross Continental Transmit System, which I had heard of from the Wilderock, but none had ever described it to me. Setting down at the landing platforms, I stepped off the Bullhead to a strange welcoming party, although admittedly the welcome was not for me.

Another team of four students waited for the four who had come to find me. Ruby's team, or team RWBY, casually strode off the Bullhead with wide smiles and greetings for their fellow students. Unsure what to do, I lurked behind my guides with my hood up. Consumed by my memories of my training days alongside fellow younglings rose to the surface. Camaraderie was not uncommon for us, though our training denied it being any more than that. More and more I began to recount my past, unaware of the face that pushed incredibly close to mine until it was right in front of me. A brief but awkward stand-off took place as neither I nor the orange-haired girl studying me flinched. Only a call of a name broke the stares.

"Nora! Quit staring, you're being rude." Lectured the young man dressed in green martial arts-like clothing and white pants. Notably he possessed pale pink eyes and a strange pink strip of hair at the side of his black mane. Abnormally quickly, the girl called Nora zipped to the boy's side apologetically.

"I only wanted to see who was under the hood, Ren." Nora whined like a scolded child.

"Then you ask politely, Nora." Countered the boy named Ren.

"Okey dokey, Ren!" Nora then proceeded to skip up to me and stick out a hand energetically. "I'm Nora, that's Ren, can we please see under your hood?" I heard Ren groan while the others around us laughed a little. Within this group of students I felt like it did no harm to show my face.

Slowly I gripped Nora's hand and shook it gently. "Hello Nora. I am Corlena, the guardian of Wilderock village." Letting go of Nora's strong grip, I brought both hands up to my hood and pulled it down. Nora stared with fascination again, Ren gave away no reaction, the crimson-haired gladiator student looked a little surprised, and the blond boy stared with a similar look as the gladiator.

"You're… young." Spoke up the gladiator first.

"I am. Does that bother you?" I replied calmly.

"Slightly." She admitted. "You must be very well trained to defend an outside village from Grimm alone."

I smiled kindly. "Your honesty is appreciated." Flicking my eyes to Ruby, I continued. "Now can we meet this, Ozpin, you spoke of?"

Ruby jumped slightly, most likely she remembered her mission was not over. "Oh, right, uh… this way!" Quickly she turned heel and made for the tower, and I followed closely behind her. The other members of RWBY briefly said goodbyes to the other four, then caught up with their leader. Studying the strange academy I had found myself at, I noticed some wore uniform more akin to academia than warriors, though some strutted around in various designs of armour and clothing. Subconsciously I adjusted my Jedi robes beneath my cloak, which I had adapted over the years to better fit my growing frame. Soon I found myself at the base of the CCT, a large number of students flowing in and out of the building. While staring I also felt a tug at my sleeve. Tearing away from the tower, I noticed the one tugging was Ruby.

"Come on, Ozpin lives near the top."

* * *

Crammed into a small elevator, the five of us ascend to the top of the tower. Coming to a slow stop, the doors opened with a soft mechanical hiss. Stepping out of the elevator, the first thing I noticed was the ever-present ticking of clockwork. Such technology still seemed strange to me, especially with all that the galaxy possessed. Then my eyes focused to the man sat behind his desk, a mug in one hand. This man oozed an aura of wisdom and experience, much like the Jedi Council. A little prompt from Ruby made me step forward, the man I assumed was Ozpin glancing up from a tablet he was reading from. A raised eyebrow and scanning eyes indicated some level of surprise at my appearance, although beyond that I could not read the man.

"A smooth and successful mission. Thank you, Ruby, you and your team may leave." Dismissed Ozpin kindly.

"Thank you, sir." Replied a thrilled Ruby, dragging her teammates out with her.

An awkward silence ensued as I stood before Ozpin. In a collected motion, he sipped from his mug, not once averting his gaze from me. Visually satisfied with his drink, Ozpin set down his mug and gestured to the seat in front of him.

"Please sit, miss?"

"Sho'ryn. Corlena Sho'ryn." I introduced myself, slowly lowering myself onto the chair while matching Ozpin's studious gaze.

"A rather unique name. No relation to colour in it, much like my own." I knew the unwritten naming rules of Remnant through the history books I had borrowed from Wilderock. And if Ozpin disobeyed that rule, it meant he was old, at least eighty years old. I found it hard to believe at first, given the man looked physically fit and healthy. But once more my mind drifted to my past, to the stories from those who hand seen Master Yoda in action. Through those, I learnt not to assume weakness through age. Either way, I knew I would have to try hard to avoid the truth.

"Not every rule has to be followed." I replied with my usual façade.

Ozpin smiled. "True. But almost all those below the age of eighty follow this rule as part of worldwide culture." A small chuckle escaped the headmaster. "If you were over eighty, I would ask what your secret is." I couldn't help but smirk a little, it was quite refreshing to have someone so senior have a sense of humour. After another brief pause and a sip from his mug, Ozpin spoke to me more seriously.

"Now… although Team RWBY did an excellent job of bringing you here, I am quite sure they did not explain the full extent of why."

I nodded slightly. "Yes. Though my best guess is some form of recruitment to your cause."

"You are partly right." That caught my interest, what could Ozpin have had planned other than recruitment? "First I propose you join my academy. You are of age to join, and have proved more than capable of-"

I raised a hand, startling the headmaster a bit. "Although your school is impressive and provides excellent education, I have no need of it."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed on me, the atmosphere around us a little tenser than before. "Do elaborate, Miss Sho'ryn."

Reaching into one of my satchels, I retrieved a holocron. Displaying it in the palm of my hand to Ozpin, I explained. "This device holds knowledge that I learn from. Ways and knowledge you will never have seen."

I watched as Ozpin slowly took the holocron and studied it with fascination. His patience and experience was evident as I watched his actions and emotion. Turning the holocron in one hand with careful consideration, Ozpin surveyed every inch of the device before placing it gently on his desk in front of me.

"This device, is the other matter that was made aware to me by Miss Belladonna before you arrived." Ozpin stated neutrally. I mentally cursed at myself for not thinking that far ahead, something that Ozpin picked up on. "Skilled, mature and powerful. I do not doubt these things in you, but you are still young."

I felt my lips curl down into an annoyed frown that only grew as Ozpin smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you want?" I asked with slight irritation in my voice, as I wanted to even the playing field once more.

"To give you a life." Answered Ozpin with compassion.

His offer did not intrigue me. "I have a life, at Wilderock."

"Guarding a small village and living in a stone tower is no life for someone as young as yourself." Ozpin argued back.

"Yet I chose it!" Irritation at this conversation swelled inside me, coming dangerously close to anger. Deep, steady breaths allowed me to calm myself. Reopening my eyes, I met Ozpin's gaze once more. "I chose that lifestyle because of who I am and what I must do."

"And who are you?" Ozpin pressed. "What drives you to remove yourself from society?"

Duty and sense battled each other inside me. Deeply rooted tenets dictating that I avoid spilling the truth. On the other side, my instinct, my being fought to accept an obvious helping hand. I needed a compromise, a balance like my master once told me the Force should have. Still sat with wizened eyes bearing down on me, I made the compromise. My wall of maturity and training toppled, the girl hiding behind it exposed.

"I am Corlena Sho'ryn. Apprentice to a dying order, and… a fugitive." I declared with trembling hands clutching my robe. Three years of repressed anxiety spilled out, sounds, sights and memories surfacing. I could not stop shaking, fighting back the tears as I saw the faces of those I left behind on Coruscant. Only once I felt a soft grip on my shoulder did the images stop, reality seizing control again. Ozpin stood beside me with only pity in his eyes.

"Tell me as much as you can bare." Said the headmaster kindly. "I hold many secrets of my own. They are burdens which sometimes… are best shared than kept."

Reaching into the satchel that housed the holocrons, I laid them all out on the table shakily. Silently and unsteadily, I reached out with the Force for the one holocron that possessed an important message. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel where it was, and that it was opening. I heard a quiet hum of intrigue come from Ozpin as he most likely marvelled at the holocron. Knowing that the holocron had opened, I searched for the message, and played it.

" _This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both the Jedi and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This is a message and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendship. We must persevere and in time a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you. Always."_

As the blue holographic light faded, I breathed a deep calming sigh. Master Obi-Wan's message instilled determination within me and reminded me that I was not alone. Ozpin's grip had tightened a little on my shoulder, most likely trying to understand what he had just seen. I then continued to open further holocrons which explained the Jedi's structure. Reaching out with the Force once the last recording had played, I locked the holocrons and waited for a response from Ozpin. It was more than a minute of Ozpin mulling over his own thoughts until he spoke to me again.

"A unique name, telekinesis without Aura, and devices beyond our level of technology. Combine those with all I have just witnessed and I strongly believe you aren't from Remnant, or entirely human."

Softly, I filled in the gaps. "Human, yes. From another planet, yes. Without Aura… I've never needed it." With my entire guardian act thrown out of the large windows of Ozpin's office, I saw no point in lying to the man. "I utilise a gift that few in the galaxy know they possess. And I was taught to use this gift to create balance in the galaxy. To protect the innocent and preserve peace."

Ozpin clasped his hands together and rested his arms on his desk, leaning forward. "Then how are you a fugitive? What happened to your Order?"

"We became… arrogant. Blind to our true enemy, our complete opposites. A war was waged and at its end… they massacred us in our own Temple and across the many battlefields of the galaxy." Again my hands gripped my cloak, clenching the fabric tight as if it would relieve some stress.

"Then that is all the more reason to rejoin society. To heal the wounds hidden beneath your mask." Pushed Ozpin, unaware of how the majority of Jedi lived.

"No! There are two main reason we Jedi detach ourselves from normal life. To achieve higher clarity and unity with the Force. And to prevent ourselves falling into the deep pit of the Force's dark side. Personal attachments just breed evil in us." My last words came out bitter, complete with the memory of the single Jedi who I saw turn on us.

A loud and tired sigh came from the headmaster. "It seems every question and point I make only provides more questions."

Instantly my bitterness faded, replaced with respectful apologies and bowing my head. "I'm sorry. My intention was to decline your offer and leave but... now I'm not so sure."

Ozpin replied with a tired tone. "No, no. There is no need for an apology. It seems I've fallen into a rabbit hole with my curiosity."

I looked up at Ozpin questioningly. "Then I should return tomorrow?"

"Yes… that would be best. I will arrange somewhere for you to rest." Swiftly he began typing into his tablet on his table. While he typed, I retrieved each holocron and placed them once again in the satchel they belonged to. Content with my possessions being secure, I decided to wait for my guide with meditation. Kneeling down and closing my eyes eventually brought about tranquillity as I reached out and let the Force flow through me. Years of isolation and simple duty to Wilderock had given me much time to train, for which I was grateful. The training I performed on Remnant was akin to what training was like before the Clone Wars: lengthy and patient. War had disrupted many a Padawan's training in order to contribute to the war effort, and I was no exception. A soft hiss of an elevator door made me open my eyes after an unknown length of time. Looking over my shoulder, I caught the familiar garb of Ruby.

"You called, Professor?" Asked Ruby with her unusual vibrancy.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your evening, Miss Rose. But Miss Sho'ryn requires a place to rest and I'd rather not disturb Glynda on her day off." Ruby let out a small nervous chuckle.

"So uh… you want Corlena to stay in my dorm?"

"Just for this night. That should be no problem I presume?" Instantly I felt like Ozpin had placed me with Ruby deliberately. I highly doubted that an academy as prestigious and expansive as Beacon would lack spare rooms. What was Ozpin playing at? Glaring at the headmaster produced no results, so I simply stood and collected my belongings. Ruby smiled at me innocently and gave an exaggerated polite gesture towards the elevator. With a curt nod to both Ozpin then to Ruby I stepped into the elevator.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

Restraining the urge to ask Corlena questions was harder than getting Blake to put a good book down. I mean, the girl next to me had really cool cube things and could fight off tons of Grimm by herself. If she hadn't been the same age as the rest of my team, I would've sworn she was a Huntress. All the thoughts and possibilities running through my mind always returned to a singular point. Others said it was an obsession, and it was… kind of, but my fascination with weapons has been super useful to me and my team! Which meant my most important question was: what was Corlena's weapon. Aside from her telekinesis Semblance, I'd only caught a brief glance at the strange leather wrapped cylinder attached to her waist. Fixated so strongly on my theories, I almost forgot the one in question was following me.

"Are you alright Ruby?" Asked Corlena from beneath her hood.

Her speaking first made me jump a little. "N-no! Yes! I mean… I'm fine, just thinking."

"Do you mind if I ask what about?" I gulped, knowing it was rude to pry into people's personal business after many lectures from Weiss. Then again, my curiosity always seemed to trump reason.

"Uhh… well… I was kind of wondering what your weapon was. Among other things." I mumbled the last part, but Corlena still heard me.

Sighing loudly, Corlena answered. "I understand both you and your team are curious, but I keep to myself for very important reasons."

"Oh…" I frowned, looking slightly down as we rounded a corner onto the hallway to my team dorm.

"Maybe one day I will show you, if circumstances permit." Instantly I perked up and smiled with wide eyes.

"Really?!" I asked energetically, perhaps a little _too_ energetically. Under her hood, Corlena smirked and smiled broadly. Immediately I flushed red with embarrassment at my overreaction. "Um…" Thankfully my team's dorm was only a few paces away.

"Here we go! Casa de RWBY!" I declared while opening the door with my scroll. Swinging into the room with the door, my energy dropped as I saw who stood on the other side. Weiss was tapping her foot and crossing her arms in irritation, already dressed in her nightgown.

"And _why_ are you being so loud this late, Ruby Rose?" She demanded strictly. I raised a finger and opened my mouth to speak, but Weiss had noticed my guest behind me, which likely gave her the answer.

"Oh, good evening, Corlena." Greeted Weiss politely, ever the polite heiress. While Weiss engaged in polite conversation with Corlena, I unsurprisingly caught sight of Blake engrossed in a book, and Yang trying to pester her. Only once I had skipped over to Yang and almost pulled her off her bed did they notice me.

"Geez Rubes, don't _Yang-k_ me like that!" Yang said with a grin. Simultaneously Blake and I groaned at the pun. I flicked Yang on the forehead for it then spoke up.

"Do we have any spare mattresses?" I asked.

"Um… maybe a blow up one somewhere. Why?" Pointing with my thumb over my shoulder, Yang and Blake finally took note of Corlena, who had placed all her satchels in a corner and then sat in a meditative posture. Blake looked at her indifferently while I took note of Yang's mischievous grin. Fifteen years of living with my sister had taught me what that face meant.

"Yang, no!" I flicked her forehead again.

"Aww, come on Rubes. It will be harmless! I need to get back at her for the jab at me in Wilderock too." Yang's 'harmless' pranks usually had a worse effect than intended.

I put my foot down on Yang's antics. "No means no. Now help me find that mattress." Yang dragged herself down from her bed and we set to work in getting our guest somewhere to rest.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

" _Do you think you'll be selected as a Padawan soon?" The voice was familiar, the face more so. Jasper Moraes, one of the few fellow humans who had been with me through our training as Younglings. Seeing his face again caused a sharp pain in my chest. This memory was back during the start of the Clone Wars, just after the Battle of Christophsis. Jasper and I had been walking to the library of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant._

 _Only able to watch, my past spoke for me. "Maybe, a lot of Jedi are out fighting the war though. Most of us are now just dumped with a master and expect to be trained by them."_

 _Jasper frowned slightly but continued with the positive outlook he always maintained. "Yeah… but maybe we'll get put with a great Jedi! Ahsoka got placed under General Skywalker!" Oh how I was disappointed when Ahsoka became the Padawan to Anakin Skywalker. Now I'm glad I wasn't, especially after what Ahsoka went through and what happened to Skywalker. My fourteen year old self, however, pulled a face of annoyance at Ahsoka's then good fortune._

 _Jasper saw my expression. "Don't be like that Lena! It was most likely Master Yoda and General Kenobi's decision."_

 _I sighed in acceptance. "You're right, I just really want to progress."_

" _Impatient as ever, Lena." Highlighted Jasper. "Think you will finally learn patience one day?"_

 _I shrugged my shoulders. "I just find that combat come more natural to me than the Force. Makes me fidgety sometimes."_

" _To each their own I guess." Jasper replied naturally giving a warm smile. "I know you definitely excel over me in pure combat. But I feel a real strong connection to the Force when meditating."_

" _Makes us quite the pair though. We cover each other's weakness." I pointed out, returning the smile with a grin. Chatting as the good friends we were, we made our way to the library. Consumed with friendly banter and discussion, I failed to notice the large figure leaving the library until I had collided with it. Knocked on my rear and stunned, I heard a deep voice call out to me from above._

" _Are you alright, young one?" Something felt strange about the voice, like I had heard it before. Glancing up produced a slightly intimidating sight. Tall and obviously muscular under his robes was a male Zabrak. Zabrak are a humanoid race most notable for the horns that adorned their head and their proud nature. This particular Zabrak was lightly tanned and had four horns circling the top of his head on each side. One long linear tattoo with a darker tan ran from the centre of his forehead to below his lips, as well as diamond shaped tattoos on the skin around each horn. Deep brown eyes bore into my blue as I stared back in awe._

 _Quickly I blurted out a response. "Y-yes, I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you." Content with my response, the Zabrak extended a hand to lift me up. In that moment it clicked, the reason I had heard him before. A faint memory echoed in the back of my mind, of when I had been found for the Jedi Order. Back on my home planet of Parmathe was where he had found me, innocent, energetic and with strong connection to the Force. As far as I could recall, I must have been around three or four when this Zabrak had found me. His extended hand was just the same as it was back then, intimidating, but also strangely welcoming. Taking the hand, I found myself pulled up with little effort._

 _I spoke again once I was on my feet. "Thank you. I… remember you, from Parmathe."_

" _Parmathe?" Pondered the Jedi to himself. "Ah yes, I vaguely remember finding a little girl with potential there."_

" _That would be me, sir. My name is Corlena Sho'ryn." I said politely but with some nervousness. In the background was Jasper, almost on the verge of laughter at my timid attempt at conversation with the large Jedi. He was the first Jedi I ever encountered, which garnered him much of my respect. This respect made me all the more nervous to make a good impression to the one who had brought me into the Jedi Order._

" _Well, I am glad you have made it this far into the Order." Those words filled me with such pride that I could do nothing but smile widely. "If a little clumsy." Jasper lost it at my look of my surprise following the comment, covering his mouth as laughter tried to escape from it._

" _T-thank you… I guess." I mumbled out in embarrassment. Stepping out of the way, I let the Zabrak pass. Unknown to me was that the Jedi I met that day, Iago Drayen, had in that brief encounter decided to take on an apprentice. A unique apprentice-master relationship that would ultimately mould me into a quite different person._

* * *

Waking to the soft mattress felt off to me. Years of nothing but stone beds and cold nights had hardened my mind and body. I had the gut feeling to wrap up tightly in the sheets provided for me like I once did at the Temple. To experience comfort that I had sorely missed. Yet my mind willed me to do something important first. Taking a quick look at the four slumbering girls, I was quite sure that I could do what I wanted to without waking them. Gently reaching into my holocron satchel, I retrieved my most prized holocron. My journal and my confidant, I opened it slowly. Blue light illuminated my face as the pieces weaved elegantly in the air. Taking a deep breath, I recorded an entry unlike any other before.

* * *

 **And there we have it! A bit of progression and backstory. I'll likely spill bits and pieces of Corlena's past over time, but not too much. Major spoilers for the future if I do.**

 **Don't forget to leave your opinions and critique in the reviews! Also, I'd love for you to vote on a pairing for Corlena in the reviews. No harem or crack ones like Roman or Ozpin. I'd say members of Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and CFVY are fair game.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	3. The Padawan

**I'm really sorry this took as long as it did. Life has been chaotic recently with shifting work times and painfully slow processes. Add in the BO3 release of DLC 4 and you get major distraction.**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed and expressed support, as well as those who follow this story. Here is a slightly longer chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

Faunus are most well known for their animal traits and heightened senses, the latter of which has proven crucial in the successes my kind has achieved over the years. Although major victories and achievements can be inspiring and encouraging to me, it's the smaller events that I catch with my enhanced senses which I'm truly proud of. In this case, my hearing and night vision stirred me from my sleep as soft blue light and a quiet voice reached me. With tired eyes I peered from my bed at the blue light that came from the device, the cuboid journal that Corlena used. On her mattress in the corner I saw Corlena speaking with a hushed voice into the device. It seemed a little hypocritical of me to pry into Corlena's secrets when I tried so hard to hide my own, but I could not help myself from straining my hearing to listen. Eavesdropping in the snuggled up position that I slept in was no easy task, but I quickly tuned into Corlena's words.

"… I had a dream. Not a nightmare, a dream!" Corlena sounded both excited and a little sad, which confused me. "I was back at the temple not long after the Battle of Christophsis. Jasper, my oldest friend, and I were discussing becoming Padawans." More names and titles I did not understand sat in the forefront of my mind as Corlena spoke. A heartfelt chuckle escaped Corlena, a side of the mature guardian that no one else had seen as far as I knew. "We were so different back then. Still eager and childish." Another mood swing and Corlena now muttered sadly. "The Clone War changed us a little, but it was what happened at its end that destroyed the children within us. I'm not even sure Jasper survived, and I know my master did not." The more I listened, the more my mind began to tear with conflicting ideas. Corlena had seen war, yet there had never been a war since the Faunus Rights Revolution and the Great War. None of what she was saying made sense to me.

"Either way I must not dwell on the past… something has happened that affects my future." At that moment I refocused on Corlena's words, forgetting the information I had just learnt for now. "Not long after my last entry I was visited by four girls, students to be exact. Their headmaster had sent them to me in hopes of recruiting me. Part way through our discussion I left to deal with a small pack of Grimm stalking around Wilderock, only to return to them listening to the entry I had just made." I recalled Corlena's reaction to us listening to her journal, a little ashamed at being caught snooping where we shouldn't have been. "To those who do not understand the implications. It means that at least one of the four is Force sensitive. Which leaves me with a choice; should I train the one, or leave them unaware of their gift?"

Gift? Training? Force sensitive? My mind was a mess of questions that stoked a now raging fire of curiosity.

"I must take one step at a time. My answer for Headmaster Ozpin requires further contemplation and I still need to discover which of the four is capable. Now I have to go before they wake. May the Force be with us all." The ethereal light of Corlena's journal faded, followed by the soft clicking of the device locking. On the closing of the journal I wrapped myself deeper into my sheets, pretending to be deeply asleep. Everything I heard battered my mind all at once; I could not make any sense of the information. That was the least of my worries though.

"You do realise wrapping yourself up like that only makes you more inconspicuous." Her voice was only a whisper, but I seized up in shock like Ruby had used her whistle near my ear. An amused chuckle came from behind me as I turned slowly in my bed to meet Corlena's gaze. Surprisingly she did not seem mad, which baffled me.

"I'm sorry… I didn't intend to eavesdrop." I said quietly.

"Please don't lie." Responded Corlena with a slight frown. "You're naturally curious about me, aren't you?"

Sitting up, I bowed my head. "Y-yes."

"I'll explain all that is needed in time. Perhaps you could give me a tour in exchange?"

"A…tour?"

"Yes. I have another meeting with Headmaster Ozpin this afternoon, so I have time to spare." Corlena elaborated. "Consider it an exchange for eavesdropping."

I was about to accept the deal when I heard and felt a deep rumbling from my gut. My face flushed with embarrassment as I grabbed my stomach.

"Perhaps breakfast first would be best." Noted Corlena with a smirk.

* * *

 **Sun**

* * *

Beacon definitely had better facilities than Mistral. My team had gotten some serious training done in the combat halls that were placed about the campus. Come the Vytal Festival I wouldn't be surprised if we got to the finals. Right now Sage and Scarlet were sparring in the arena. Sage lacked any ranged capability with only a great sword compared to Scarlet's pistol and cutlass, but the cutlass couldn't stand up with Sage's sword blade to blade. Scarlet resorted to hit-and-run tactics, deflecting Sage's attacks slightly and taking shots at the darkly tanned teen. Both guys were pretty skilled and great when working together, knowing their flaws and strengths by heart, meaning they were pretty much even against each other. Watching them trade back and forth meant my mind wandered while I waited. Mainly my thoughts drifted to Blake and her cool yet caring demeanour that I liked about her. This reminded me, her team was back yesterday and we hadn't even welcomed them back. Deep in thought, it took me a while to notice the constant tapping on my left shoulder. My best buddy Neptune sat there poking me, trying to get my attention.

"Remnant to Sun. You in there, man?" Neptune asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah. Just thinking man. What's up?"

"You gonna ignore our guests?" Asked Neptune, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. I followed his thumb to see Blake and a cloaked blonde girl stood behind her.

"Oh hey!" I shouted across the arena, which caught Scarlet and Sage's attention too. Quickly I turned to Neptune, who was staring at the blonde all too familiarly. "Ice Queen will freeze you over if you keep staring, buddy."

"Hey, can't a man appreciate a good-looking woman?" Neptune protested casually as the two girls approached.

"Not as much when he's so close to Weiss Schnee." I answered back with a grin.

"I get it!" Neptune conceded with raised hands, smoothly sliding them into his jacket pockets afterwards. "Sup Blake." He greeted.

"Hey Blake, how was the mission?" I asked. Blake gave a warm smile, more common now than when I first met her, but still a good sign.

"A success. Corlena here is actually the one we went to find." Blake answered with a one-handed gesture to her cloaked companion.

"Nice to meet you, Mister?" The blonde asked with an extended hand.

"I'm Sun." I shook her hand and introduced my team. "Mr Smooth next to me is Neptune. Then we have Sage and Scarlet in the arena. Together we're Team SSSN."

"A pleasure." She replied with a smile. Neptune took this opportunity to step forward.

"So uh… if you don't mind me asking. Why were you brought here?" I rolled my eyes at how obvious the answer was. At least he wasn't trying to hit on the girl though.

"Here? Do you mean this room, or Beacon?"

Neptune clarified. "I meant Beacon, but I guess you can answer both."

"Ozpin had heard of my reputation and sent Team RWBY to find me." Explained Corlena calmly. "As for this room, Blake was giving me a tour."

"Isn't that more Ruby's thing?" I asked Blake.

Blake shrugged her shoulders. "I was the only one awake so I accepted her request for a tour."

"Then you can train with us for a bit right?" Scarlet shouted across the arena. "We can only learn so much from fighting each other." Blake immediately looked to Corlena, who I noticed seemed a little uncomfortable.

"The offer is appreciated but… my weapon is not exactly designed for sparring." She declared almost apologetically.

"What weapon do you use exactly?" Asked Sage as he joined us.

"A sword, of sorts. Although I have trained to dual-wield and fight with staves." On her last word I drew Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, extending it into its Bo staff form.

"Try with mine then. I don't mind." I presented my weapon to Corlena, which she took carefully. "Just be careful of the mecha-shift; it doubles as nunchucks."

Corlena slowly unclasped her cloak, draping it over a nearby seat in the stands. Immediately I took in the strange robes she wore. A simple white tunic flowed to her knees, with a modest under-tunic. At the waist was a brown leather belt which snugly fit to her slim form. Matching leggings and brown boots covered her legs. All in all it gave a slightly mystical look which raised eyebrows among the guys and Blake. I also noticed the metal and brown leather cylinder attached to her belt, which seemed suspiciously like a weapon. Knowing all the crazy designs that some people could fit into smaller objects, my hunch was probably right. Stepping onto the arena floor, Corlena turned to us.

"So who am I sparring with?" She asked, flourishing my staff like she had wielded it for years. Neptune confidently stepped up to the challenge. Drawing his rifle slowly from his back, I watched as Neptune flourished his own weapon like an idiot, ever trying to impress the ladies. Switching it into his guandao, Neptune dropped low to signify he was ready to fight. Corlena's entire attitude was different. Holding the staff by its centre, she levelled her hands with her head and closed her eyes. After a brief moment of quiet she opened her eyes and deftly twirled the staff until her left hand held it out in front of her. Neptune appeared both hesitant and eager against Corlena, and I don't blame him. The way Corlena wielded my weapon surprised all of us. Tense silence filled the arena, excluding the light hum of Neptune's guandao.

"3. 2. 1. Begin!" I declared.

Neptune leapt forward, jabbing at Corlena with greater range. This opening attack was redirected as Corlena made a two-handed sweep at Neptune's blade. My best buddy seemed off balance and open for a strike, but he drove his blade into the ground and vaulted over Corlena. Now behind his opponent, I was sure Neptune would land a solid hit to Corlena. How wrong I was. Neptune slashed again, this time at Corlena's exposed back. Yet without turning more than ninety degrees, Corlena placed the staff between her back and the blade. Neptune was stunned by her reaction speed, backpedalling as the blonde attacked with both ends of my staff barraging either side of him. Unsuited for this close style of combat, Neptune found himself on the end of a few hits to the ribs and one to the face. Something seemed off about the hits though, since Neptune only stumbled around rather than get floored.

Caressing his face Neptune spoke to Corlena. "I don't mean to sound sexist but… you hit even weaker than a girl."

"Aura shields you from this type of weaponry. If I fought with mine, you would be dead on the first hit." Declared Corlena emotionlessly.

"I doubt it." Spat Neptune cockily, shifting back to his rifle and firing some blasts at Corlena. Again all of us were surprised when Corlena casually deflected the blasts with my weapon.

"If you are still confident, I will hit harder then." With pace Corlena charged Neptune, vaulting and spinning through the energy being blasted her way. A quick shift and the two locked their weapons together, Neptune using his height advantage to push down on Corlena. I focused more strongly on Corlena's actions though, the girl hooking a leg inside Neptune's and sweeping him of his feet. Watching Neptune slam into the ground looked painful, especially when Corlena followed up by driving my staff into his gut. I felt bad for Neptune since Corlena appeared on par with Pyrrha in skill. Being the good pal I was, I decided to even the playing field, or so I thought.

"Corlena! How about Scarlet and Neptune both fight you?" Corlena pondered my suggestion and nodded, removing the staff from Neptune's gut and striding into the centre of the arena. With a long groan, Neptune got to his feet with a little help from Scarlet. I considered his condition karma for all his flirting. Both my friends readied themselves, opting to start out with their ranged weapons. This put Corlena at a severe disadvantage, even if she could deflect the shots, she couldn't keep up with all of them.

I turned to Blake for insight. "So uh… what exactly is Corlena's rep?"

"Defending an outlands village from Grimm for three years." Blake listed, more focused on the duel in progress.

"Impressive."

"By herself." Finished Blake nonchalantly.

"What?!" I sputtered. "How?!"

"My guess is it has to do with that weapon of hers. And whatever training she went through." Blake explained, her amber eyes intently watching the blonde fighter.

Returning my eyes to the fight, I could see Corlena had some serious experience. Deliberately she chose which projectiles to dodge, and which to deflect. Some shots even scraped past the ones who fired them. Scarlet was visibly worried, while Neptune fired with determination. Then the most surprising thing so far happened. Enough of a gap was left in the barrage of Dust rounds that Corlena dropped my weapon and extended her hands outward. Scarlet and Neptune were sent sprawling backwards by unseen forces. Corlena then charged unarmed, reaching out behind her to lift my staff into her right hand.

"Telekinesis?!" I stated in surprise. "I thought only Goodwitch had that Semblance."

"I guess not." Blake said with most of her attention on the fight. "One difference is that the Professor's telekinesis doesn't work on Aura shielded people. So why can hers?"

Overall I was stumped on who Corlena was. I looked to Sage for his opinion, but he was completely absorbed by the fight. All I knew was that Neptune and Scarlet were gonna have a bad time. Working together, my teammates flanked either side of Corlena. I noted how the way Corlena wielded a staff made it easy for her to defend on two fronts. Her blocks were strong yet elegant, moving from side to side to keep the two at bay. Occasionally Corlena was forced to deflect a back blow, or ended up in a weapon lock. Every time this happened, she had an escape planned, a manoeuvre to use Scarlet and Neptune's attacks against them. Only once did I see Corlena get hit; when she leapt over a low swipe by Scarlet, Neptune followed up and landed an attack with the base of his guandao to her side. Corlena went sprawling, the Aura boosted strength of Neptune hitting hard. In that moment I realised that Corlena had no Aura, so she had been lucky that Neptune had used a blunt end.

Each side recovered slowly, Scarlet and Neptune catching their breath and rubbing their aching bruises. Corlena, on the other hand, rose to her feet carefully. Stumbling and regaining balance, Corlena then sunk to her knees. At first it looked like defeat, my friends high-fiving each other in apparent victory. Then I looked closer and saw that it was meditation, not surrender. My instinct cried to me that Corlena was getting serious, and I followed up on my instinct.

"Guys, she's not beat! She's building up strength by meditating!" I shouted from the seats, both my teammates looking at me like I was mad.

"In the middle of a battle? That makes no sense." Scarlet questioned my logic.

"Just brace up!" I ordered. The order came too late. Both had dropped their guards and Corlena had seized the opportunity. Still kneeling down, I watched her extend her right hand out towards Neptune. Quickly my best friend rose off the ground, crying out in panic. The panic escalated as Corlena flicked her hand to the side, flinging a wailing Neptune into the seats and out of the sparring match. Scarlet stood dumbfounded throughout the whole ordeal, only acting once Neptune had sailed through the air. A single shot echoed from his pistol, soaring towards Corlena and… stopping. Everyone (minus a disoriented Neptune) gawked as the Dust round hovered inches from Corlena's extended hand. Rotating her hand to palm upwards, the round dropped softly into her hand. Raising her left hand from her lap, my weapon followed suit. Another flick and Scarlet met one end of my weapon in a rather sensitive area. Immediately Sage and I covered our jewels in reflex and pity for Scarlet.

"Ooh." We both chimed as we watched Scarlet squeak in pain and drop to the floor.

Corlena opened her eyes and blinked a few times, taking in what she had accomplished. Quickly she ran to Scarlet's side to check on him, I could see the panic on her face as she knelt down to check on our team's pirate.

"I'm so sorry. I did not intend to aim there!" Apologised Corlena, unsure what to do.

"It's… ok just… give me a minute." Scarlet managed to squeeze out through pained breaths as I climbed up onto the arena and joined them. Not one of us checked on Neptune because honestly, he got the better deal.

After I was sure Scarlet was alright, I couldn't help but praise Corlena's skill. "I get why Ozpin wants you here. You beat two Huntsmen-in-training without your own weapon or Aura. That's awesome!" Corlena smiled at me appreciatively, standing up while responding.

"Thank you. Your friends are skilled as well, especially when- AAHHH!" I caught Corlena as she dropped, her hands clutching the side that Neptune had hit.

"We should get that checked." I asserted my opinion, but Corlena stood slowly and shrugged it off.

"No, nothing feels broken so I will just let it heal." Corlena then lowered herself off the arena floor, placing herself in a seat while I helped Scarlet up with Blake's help. Sage had climbed through the seats to retrieve Neptune. Looking everyone around the arena now, it was a mess of injured and bewildered students. Despite how bad it looked, I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous we looked. Soon I heard Neptune laughing too, followed by Sage and a weak Scarlet. Blake joined in softly, her laugh being something that made me love her even more. I looked at Corlena, who was smiling a little less than us, but smiling nonetheless. Deep down, I wished that every day could be as fun as these.

* * *

 **?**

* * *

The disturbance was faint, distant, but strong at the same time. Rarely did I feel a shift in the Force. All at once I was concerned, intrigued and eager. Wielders of the Force rarely showed themselves, and if they did it was usually a child who knew not their own power. Three years had passed since I abandoned my previous life, and I regret nothing I did on that day. I survived, grew strong, and now do far more for the galaxy than I ever did at the Temple. As much as I relished the chance to fight a Jedi once more, I still held to my teachings of patience. Opening my eyes, my quarters inside the Imperial Palace melded into reality. Plain and militaristic, it allowed me to forgo the luxuries of life and focus on the Force. Breathing in the air deeply gave my body time to awaken from my deep meditation. Light knocking on my door stirred my senses into fully activity.

"Enter." I stated with my back to the door. The footsteps were heavy, revealing the identity of my visitor amongst the list of possibilities. "Greetings, Fifth Brother."

"Good day, sir." Greeted the large Inquisitor.

"What news do you have for me?" Only important news allowed for someone to disturb me in my chambers.

"Our youngest recruits have returned from their training on Mustafar." Elaborated the Fifth Brother.

"All of them?" Our training was brutal, intending to bring out the hate, anger and fear in our Inquisitors. With these emotions, we could fuel the power the Dark Side brought to us.

I felt the disapproval seeping off the Fifth Brother as he spoke. "One allowed weakness to consume her and fell into the lava. Two returned strong."

"A pity, such skill and connection in the Force takes years to nurture."

"Sir, will they be joining the Inquisitorius?"

"Yes. Their training is complete. Only real experience will advance their skill." Pushing up onto my feet with one leg, I placed both hands behind my back and turned to the large humanoid decked in Inquisitor armour. "Conveniently, I will have an assignment for them upon initiation."

The large Inquisitor cocked his head slightly. "An assignment?"

"Yes. I am surprised you did not feel the disturbance." The Fifth Brother had always been more attuned to the Force than his brethren.

"A Jedi?" Guessed the Inquisitor correctly.

"Perhaps. What I felt was distant, beyond the Outer Rim. I'd rather send fresh recruits that far out than risk losing more experienced Inquisitors on a journey they may not be able to return from." As I spoke, I beckoned the Inquisitor to follow me and walk the halls of what was once the Jedi Temple. Whenever I walked these halls, memories of a man I no longer was flooded my mind. I took pride in my previous service, but my current profession was of greater significance. Ascending to the remains of what was once the Council Room, I felt the Force strongly inhabit the air. Many great wielders of the galaxy's greatest gift had sat upon the now absent chairs, presiding over the Order which sadly fell to arrogance and complacency.

Upon my arrival at the centre of the room I swivelled on my heels to face the entrance. Beside me the Fifth Brother observed the recruits who proudly approached our ceremonial hall. Dressed in our black and grey Inquisitorial armour and covering their faces with pointed helms and faceplates, they knelt before me. The female was tall and lean, just under my two meters in height. The male was smaller but possessed a broader frame. With both respectfully knelt in front of me, I began my speech.

"You have trained and forged yourself anew in the power of the Dark Side. Years of preparation has made you powerful. Hatred is your ally. Fear is your weapon. Without these you are nothing. Seek the Light so we may purge it from this galaxy."

Igniting my red blade and carefully placing it over each shoulder inducted the first into our order.

"Rise, Eighth Sister of the Inquisitorius." She rose before me with a dark smile I could sense beneath her faceplate. I took two slow, deliberate paces to the second recruit and repeated my action.

"Rise, Seventh Brother of the Inquisitorius." He rose more composed beneath his mask, but hateful determination leaked from his form. Formalities done with, I turned my attention to the Fifth Brother.

"Brother. See that a ship is prepared with full supplies for these two and a small contingent of troopers." A snap of the heels and a short bow was all I needed to know my instruction would be done. Naturally content with the compliance of my fellow Inquisitor, my attention returned to the newest of our order. An elongated hiss filled the room as I deactivated my lightsaber, placing the weapon on its slot on my back. Calmly and with authority I addressed the new Inquisitors, exuding my obvious power over them.

"What is our main purpose?"

"To serve the Empire and destroy what remains of the Jedi." Answered the newly instated Seventh Brother automatically, his voice partly mechanical due to the faceplate.

"Then you know what I am sending you to do."

"Yes, Grand Inquisitor." Immediate response and complete loyalty. I almost felt bad for sending such promising Inquisitors on such a mission. Yet with my life-span I would not put it past me to see far more recruits rise and fall before I do so myself.

"Splendid." I expressed my satisfaction with their answers. Only their specific orders remained. "Brother, your connection to the Force is as strong as mine. Search deep for the Jedi and track them down. Sister, be ruthless, be cruel. Drive the Jedi into the open so that both of you can capture and destroy them. If you wish to truly best the Jedi, break their spirit. Now go! Report to the Fifth Brother and leave as soon as you are ready."

"Yes, Grand Inquisitor!" They chimed in sync. I could not help but let a sadistic smile creep across my face as I walked between the two Inquisitors. If I had still possessed the ability to feel pity, it would be directed at the Jedi who my Inquisitors would be hunting down. All I had left to do now was continue my own work. Lord Vader required the report of his growing Inquisitorius.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

Since when did I become so stubborn? Refusing medical aid was probably the stupidest decision I had made in years. Walking around with throbbing pains in next to my ribs was extremely uncomfortable; it was all my fault too. Not only did I underestimate the skill level and teamwork of Neptune and Scarlet, I underestimated the amount of damage one hit could do to me. Even if I had not suffered any major damage, the bruising from the strike was agony. After the spar I had slipped away for some privacy, excusing myself to allow Blake time with her friends. I'm not saying I did not enjoy their company; I simply am so used to my own. Thankfully my cloak and robes hid my arms, which were clutched round my injured side. Mindless wandering and taking in the beauty of this planet made for ample distraction. Such wandering eventually resulted in me standing before a tall and expansive forest. If not for the Grimm that undoubtedly stalked below me under the canopy, I would have wanted to explore it. Instead I found myself kneeling near the cliff edge in peace. Unlike Wilderock, however, peace of mind seemed hard to come by when you were at Beacon.

"Enjoying the view?"

Ozpin had somehow snuck up on me, forcing a combination of training and an already tranquil state to fight against jumping out of my skin. My body resorted to slightly seizing up as a compromise, creating a twinge of pain at my side.

"Yes." I uttered quickly, more focused on subduing the pain. "It is simple yet… enchanting."

Ozpin sounded amused. "Alongside Forever Fall, the Emerald Forest is considered an incredible natural beauty in Remnant. If you consider this simple, I can only dream of what is truly beautiful in your eyes."

"Dreams are all I have left of those times. Well… dreams and my closest possessions." My right hand brushed against another object hidden in my cloak. Cold metal should never provide warmth, yet the object I drew from my cloak soothed and saddened me simultaneously. Ozpin was obviously watching me as I held another lightsaber in my open palms before me. The major differences to my own were the lack of a leather handle, and the severed end.

"That is not your weapon, is it?" Ozpin queried sadly.

"No. It belonged to someone very dear to me. Someone I will never see again."

Ozpin now stood next to me, staring out over the Emerald Forest. "I have lost many good friends in my years. In wars and fighting the darkness. In doing so I have learned one thing."

Craning my neck, I tore my eyes away from the lightsaber to study the headmaster's expression. "That is?"

"No matter how many friends you lose…" Ozpin elaborated. "…There are always more to make. So why not try to make some here?"

I chuckled at Ozpin's last words, losing to a childish urge. "Do or do not. There is no try."

"That is quite a loaded saying." Ozpin commented with interest.

"It came from the Jedi Grand Master. Who had lived for centuries." I explained fondly. "If anyone else survived the Purge besides Master Kenobi, he did."

Very few within the Order ever went against Master Yoda's counsel, and I would follow it now more than before. I returned the damaged lightsaber to its hidden pocket, letting the silence I shared with Ozpin wash over me. Clean air and open sky suited me far better than the claustrophobic cavern that was my tower. Aside from the odd sipping noise coming from Ozpin, my meditation continued uninterrupted. Only once Ozpin had stopped drinking from his mug for good did he bother me again.

"Have you thought over my offer, Miss Sho'ryn?" Started Ozpin.

"I have." I replied with my eyes closed. "Think of it as more of a counter offer though."

"Hmm?"

"Duty binds me to Wilderock. So if I am to remain here I would need a greater duty and for someone to take over my current one." Another hum of thought from Ozpin signalled for me to continue. "Whether by fate or luck, I found another duty in Team RWBY."

"I'm not entirely surprised. But why? And what?" Ozpin questioned cautiously.

Breathing out deeply and breathing in again, I opened my eyes and looked at Ozpin. "One of those girls is attuned to the Force."

If Ozpin did feel some emotion at the news, he was very good at hiding it. "Which one exactly?"

Given the close proximity of the girls most of the time, finding the identity of the one was difficult. I did, however, have a plan to figure out.

"I do not know, but I can find out soon. Most likely today. That is, if you agree to send aid for Wilderock to defend themselves." I negotiated. "Additionally. I will not be a student of yours if I am to be a teacher to another."

"So you wish to join my faculty?" Ozpin assumed from my answer.

"No." I corrected sharply. "I will aid you with protecting Remnant. But I will only teach the one, and any others if the rare possibility happens."

Ozpin sank deep into his own thoughts to mull over my offer. My gaze never left the headmaster. What surprised me was it took less than ten seconds for Ozpin to make his decision. Smiling broadly at me, Ozpin extending a hand to complete the deal.

"I accept, Miss Sho'ryn." We shook hands briefly. "Now. Tell me how you will discover who your pupil is."

* * *

 **Ozpin**

* * *

Miss Sho'ryn's plan was fairly simple to both organise and execute. I simply had to find some vacant rooms with cameras installed, then call an individual member of Team RWBY to each of them. Watching from my tablet gave me a split screen view of each girl. All were very confused as they entered their rooms. Sat upon a single desk in each room was one of the devices known as a holocron. I had witnessed the knowledge held within them, yet still knew very little of how they actually worked. My hunch was that their activation was linked to the Force. All I had seen of this 'Force' was the telekinetic aspect, yet my conversation with Corlena the day before hinted at more than lifting objects. One by one I watched the girls look at the devices, then sit down in front of them to study them closer. After this Corlena had lifted a Scroll to her mouth and spoke into it, her voiced being carried to speakers in the rooms.

"Back in my tower you opened my journal." Every girl jumped at the disembodied voice of my newest acquaintance. "I want you to replicate what you did in my tower. Open the holocron before you."

We watched each girl sit in bewilderment at first, recalling whatever they had done in Miss Sho'ryn's home. I noticed Miss Xiao-Long lean back in her chair and relax entirely. The others followed suit slowly. Half a minute passed and not one of the holocrons had shifted one bit. While I was entirely unsure what was going on, Corlena simply raised the Scroll to her mouth again.

"Relaxing your body is one thing. I want you to also relax your mind, expand your senses. Become attuned to world around you." Slowly the girls followed Corlena's directions, their posture shifting slightly to compensate for their change. In the following seconds I truly believed that nothing was going to happen. Then I heard a click. I looked harder at each of the holocrons, but the limited angle and distance of each camera made it hard to make out what had happened. Turning to Corlena, I noticed she was in a standing meditative trance of sorts. Her eyebrows were furrowing as she seemed to be tracking something mentally. Her hand moved to my tablet carefully, my eyes following it as she tapped a single screen. This expanded the screen, and also gave me a slightly enhanced image of one of the girls. Before this girl the holocron's corners had twisted open, the device unfolding and levitating before her.

This girl. Was Weiss Schnee.

* * *

 **And done! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. The scene with the Inquisitors was extended a bit because I owed you guys for making you wait, and the reveal was going to be next chapter but the same reason applied.**

 **Plus their is more mystery! Who are these new Inquisitors? Whose lightsaber did Corlena hold? How will everyone react to Weiss' new powers?**

 **Don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think. I'm still open to your pairing suggestions too.**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	4. The Master and the Apprentice

**Hey lovely readers! Nothing really of note apart from I'm still open for pairing suggestions in the review section.**

 **Onwards with the story!**

* * *

 **Weiss**

* * *

A soft click ringed throughout the empty room I had been told to sit in. Not only was this situation bizarre to begin with, the weirdness only developed. Blue light pierced my eyelids as I sat relaxed in the chair. Unable to contain my curiosity any longer, I opened my eyes to the device floating before me. Much like in the tower it no longer held its cuboid shape, but revealed a core surrounded by the outer workings. I found myself enraptured by the graceful nature of the devices movements, only able to tear my eyes away slightly when a figure unlike anything I had seen before flickered into existence over the core. He was bulky, strong muscles evident under the large cloak. What struck me most strange and quite intimidating were the horns adorning his bald head, as well as the linear face tattoos. Overall his appearance gave the impression of a savage warrior, yet didn't sit quite right due to his clothing choice. Then he began to speak like I understood anything of what he was about to say.

" _A Jedi Sentinel possess a highly important role within the Order. We must balance ourselves between the arts of a Guardian and a Consular, as well as familiarise ourselves with general civilian life and the Dark Side. Our main purpose, is to seek out the darkness of the galaxy and either destroy or purify it. This is no easy task, which means we must be cautious and effective. Additionally, should we find any children sensitive to the Force, it is our duty to bring them to the Order."_

Through my confusion I noticed he had taken a very stern and professional tone; one of a teacher rather than a warrior. His behaviour perplexed me, and the smile he followed up with did so even more.

" _Of course, you know that already. Never did I believe that the little girl I found on Parmathe would become such a promising student._ _Seeing you as you are now has brought me great pride in both myself and you. Because of this I plan to devote myself to teaching you our ways to the fullest of my ability. Whether in person or through this holocron. And know that whatever may happen to me, I will always be here to guide you on the right path."_

The hologram cut out, the device I now knew as a holocron sinking onto the table while returning to its cuboid form. I sat bewildered in front of this device, trying to pin this down as an elaborate prank. Deep down I could not do anything but believe all that was said to be true. To my core the words spoken made sense that I could not explain, and only one I knew could. Soft footsteps echoed throughout the room, originating from the doorway. Not wanting to tear my eyes away from the 'alien' cube, I took a quick glance over my shoulder. Corlena stood in the doorway, a warm smile directed at me. Turning back to the holocron, I gave into my urge to ask questions.

"What did I just watch? Who was he? What was he?" Unlike my dolt leader, I could somewhat control the number of questions that flowed out of my mouth. I also felt like my slow questioning had to do with the relaxed state I had been in minutes before. More soft footsteps sounded behind me, getting closer until a pale hand extended down to me. Corlena stood above me with a friendly smile and a welcoming hand for me to take.

Her voice was soft and strangely happy. "Come with me, and I will tell you everything." I accepted the offer, rising as she pulled me up from my seat. Before I followed her out I retrieved the holocron, holding it to my chest as I was dragged along. Normally I would protest being pulled along like a child, but I only felt the need to follow Corlena and get my answers.

Soon I found myself atop Beacon Cliff, Corlena knelt facing the Emerald Forest just like we found her at Wilderock. A serene silence swept over us as the strange blonde girl meditated in front of me. I had witnessed Ren meditate in a slightly different fashion, but the effects of his meditation appeared entirely personal. Corlena's, however, radiated off of her like an Aura. In the brief waves of calm that washed over me, I could feel everything around me; I felt connected to everything.

"Please, sit or kneel." Requested Corlena softly. I complied silently, pulling up my skirt slightly and sitting with my legs to one side. "Good. I promised you answers, so do ask."

Part of my suspicious side slipped out to ask a question. "Who are you?"

"Corlena Sho'ryn." Answered the girl plainly. "A more specific answer would be: Corlena Sho'ryn, Padawan to the Jedi Order of the Galactic Republic."

"Padawan? Jedi Order?" I followed up, completely at a loss to these strange terms.

Corlena did not budge at my questions. "I am a student, of sorts. More an apprentice of a spiritually oriented warrior order, the Jedi."

"That explains very little." I murmured to myself. "You said galactic. And who was that horned man?"

"There is a vast galaxy of life out there. Remnant is on the far edge of our galaxy, which is why I fled here." Immediately I picked up on the word fled, storing that choice of word for later.

Instead I pressed a previous question. "And the horned man?"

Corlena's tone changed, a mixture of warmth and sadness filling her voice. "My master. My teacher. His name was Iago Drayen, and there is no-one in existence I respect more than him."

I found I had to address the Goliath in the room. "Is he even human?"

Corlena gave me a small, amused smirk. "No, a vast galaxy with only humans would be terribly boring, wouldn't you agree?"

"I… guess. I've just never believed anything else existed out there." Under the scrutiny of Corlena's composed demeanour, I found myself fidgeting nervously.

"There are many races. My master was a Zabrak. Very little differentiates humans and Zabrak, mainly the horns and the tattoos. Consider it just like Humanity and the Faunus, minus the racism." Quickly I bowed my head from the slight jab at my family reputation. A hand on my shoulder made me raise my head once more. Corlena simply smiled as I looked at her in confusion. "Who you are matters not right now. I brought you here because you share the same gift as me."

"Same gift?" The more I pressed for answers, the deeper the rabbit hole of questions grew.

"You possess the affinity to wield the Force, that which connects everything in life. Every Jedi drew from that strong connection to become wise and skilled warriors."

"So you are going to teach me?" I deduced easily.

Another smile graced Corlena's lips. "Precisely. If you are willing to let me teach you."

"Another power with which to protect Remnant… I can't really refuse." As the offer stood, the training would be exceptionally useful in developing myself as a Huntress, albeit in training still.

Corlena then grew serious. "Then first I must teach you to forgo negative emotion. For the darker side of the Force feeds off such emotions."

I leaned back in shock. "That's ridiculous!"

"Many Jedi fell from the good path by searching for power with good intentions." Lectured Corlena severely. "I am not saying to force away your irrational emotions; just to learn to keep them under wraps."

"I… can manage that." I agreed. Now I had only one more issue lingering for now. "On one condition."

"That is?"

"You tell the truth to my friends. I've learnt holding big secrets like these never works out well." A curt nod gave me Corlena's answer, my new teacher rising to her feet.

"If you can organise a private training room, it would be far easier to demonstrate." With the promise of more answers I was eager to fulfil a few requests for our convenience. Taking out my scroll I first searched and reserved a training room. Second, I had a few calls to make.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

When Weiss had said friends, I had assumed that meant her team. Oh how wrong I was. Now I stood before twelve sets of curious eyes, nervously rubbing my arms under my cloak. I felt strange, almost restrained. Ever since fleeing to Remnant I had only felt free, absent of any authority and judging perceptions. But here I stood before Teams RWBY, JNPR and SSSN, behaving like I had forgotten words to an important speech. From the suspicious glances I got from the more astute of the team members, they could tell I was nervous. It only made me more uncomfortable, and that was the issue I could not wrap my head around. I had quite gladly poured out my secrets to Weiss and to a degree Ozpin; so why was I panicking over a few more? Thankfully I still had the impatient among them and Weiss to shatter the silence.

"So uh… mind telling us why you got us all here Snow Angel?" Neptune asked coolly, a tint of red flushing on Weiss' cheeks.

"Ooh! Maybe Corlena is actually a long lost relative of Weiss'" Theorised Nora childishly, earning a quick 'no' from Ren.

Weiss stepped in to prevent Nora going off on a significant tangent. "Well, Corlena wishes to explain a few things that might clarify her behaviour and the small test she had my team do not long ago."

"A blood test!" "Nora!" The duo's interaction brought warmth to my heart, and with the warmth came a little clarity to speak. I retrieved a holocron from my cloak and knelt down with it in my open palm. Instantly everyone became silent, the eyes trained on me again.

"I asked them to open one of these. Only Weiss did so." I explained as the holocron lifted off my palm. "Meaning she has the same potential as I do."

"And this potential allows you to use telekinesis without Aura." Highlighted Blake immediately, getting her a few incredulous stares. I nodded curtly at Blake's response before explaining.

"Telekinesis is only one aspect. The full list is… expansive." The disbelieving looks centred on me this time.

Yang spoke up, a little agitated. "So Ice Queen has a fancy new power. Why did you bring us here?"

"Because I am going to teach her. And because I promised to her that I would reveal the truth."

"The truth?" A few of them repeated with intrigue.

"I may be human, but I am not from Remnant." Instant silence. I allowed my eyes to study their responses. Most were blank while they processed my words. The blond one called Jaune gawked in disbelief while Nora and Ruby looked like they were going to explode in excitement. I breathed a deep sigh, continuing for their and my benefit. "I was a warrior of a religious order than protected all that is good in the galaxy."

"Like Huntsmen and Huntresses." Compared Pyrrha.

I scoffed uncharacteristically at the comparison. "If we were anything like you then we would have wiped ourselves out much earlier." While my statement offended most, Weiss kept a level head and called out my use of words.

"You told me that you fled." Weiss recounted. "From what? Your order?"

Unhooking my lightsaber, I laid it sadly upon the ground before me. My hands trembled slightly as images I'd rather have left sealed away, surfaced. I could feel my emotions welling up, at the point of bursting yet… I managed to hold strong. Breathing in deeply I redirected the conversation.

"That is… an issue for another day. What I will say is that the Jedi Order was strong, skilled, numerous. Most of our strength came from the Force, an energy field that flows through every living thing in the universe." Brushing my hand over my lightsaber, I willed it to levitate through the air and return to an outstretched palm. Once the soft leather caressed my skin I gripped the weapon tight. "The second key to our strength were our weapons, our symbols of who we were." I ignited my lightsaber, the shimmering blue energy blade humming loudly. Never had I felt safer since coming to Remnant than when my lightsaber was alive in my grasp. Collective gasps of awe came from the teams as I deftly swung my blade in practice. Satisfied that I had displayed my weapon enough, the blade shrunk back into its hilt, said hilt quickly being returned to my belt. A silence gripped the room, only the slight echoes of my lightsaber still permeating the air. Well, until Ruby snapped back to reality.

"SOOOOO COOOOOOOOL!" Squealed the crimson girl, rose petals left in her wake as she practically teleported in front of me. "What's it made of?! How do you make one?! Can I try it?!" I pleaded to Weiss with my eyes for help, but she was frozen in amazement. Thankfully a strong hand pulled Ruby by her hood, the young girl complaining as she was dragged aside. Although I found out quickly that where there is one, there is another.

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!" Screamed Nora with glee. Somehow the most energetic of the teens could instantly teleport, and it bewildered me.

"Nora, that's rude." Scolded Ren. "Corlena appears perfectly human to me."

I smiled with gratitude at Ren, expanding on his assumptions. "I am human. Just not one from Remnant." A few of them scratched their heads in thought. "Did you all believe Remnant was the only planet capable of supporting life?" Neptune and Sun laughed sheepishly.

Pyrrha took the time to come up with a reasonable question for me. "So where are you from then exactly?"

"I was born on a human planet called Parmathe. Although I joined the Order on the capital planet of Coruscant at age three." It was my turn to scratch my head in thought, mumbling to myself. "At least I think I was three, might've been four…"

Jaune asked the next question. "And what exactly did you do in this Order?"

I mulled over a few responses before answering. "Mainly eliminating the darkness of the galaxy was our purpose. Although I was just an apprentice."

"You keep speaking in the past tense. Why?" Jaune noted, edging on an uncomfortable topic. My silence gave them all enough of an answer to leave well enough alone. This allowed Ruby to butt in with a previous question.

"Can I try your weapon, pleeeeease?" She gave me the biggest puppy eyes I had ever seen; even better than the children at Wilderock. It took all my willpower and Yang's timely intervention to resist. Free of Ruby's near irresistible puppy eyes, I unhooked my lightsaber again, which made Ruby gasp in excitement. Igniting my precious weapon, I proved my point before actually making it. With unwavering ease I flipped my grip and drove the blade through the ground to the hilt, carving a deep cylindrical hole into the floor. I received incredulous looks as I reversed the action just as smoothly, deactivating my lightsaber once I had done so.

"While those who cannot use the Force can use lightsabers, those who do wield them to their fullest potential." I explained strictly. "I do not know the effect Aura in defending from a lightsaber attack, but I would guess that it would cut through Aura like any other force-field."

"Then how do you stop a lightsaber?" Asked Sage with concern.

"Aside from another lightsaber, there aren't many solutions." They all looked slightly fearful of the weapon I held, which was not my intent but I had to tell the truth. "And as far as I know, Remnant lacks the key components to make a lightsaber." In an attempt to bring them some comfort, I smiled at them. "Thankfully I possess the only working lightsaber on Remnant, so there is no need to fear." It wasn't really a lie since I held more than one lightsaber, the other simply required repairs that I could not make at Wilderock. Now that I had an apprentice of my own, having it functioning would further Weiss' training. One step at a time, however, was the most prudent approach. Especially when Weiss had school to deal with as well. Momentarily I took a step back as the students began discussing among themselves, finding myself drawn to retrieving the other lightsaber from its pocket. With my back to them I knelt down and laid the two weapons I possessed side by side. All the talk of training resurfaced memories of my own.

* * *

 _Nal Hutta was officially the_ worst _planet ever. The planet stank, the bogs were seemingly endless, and the heat was unbearable. The Hutts really knew how to ruin a planet to further their own greed. The unbearable conditions were the least of my worries though. A yellow blade lashed out with incredible strength, followed by its twin. Two swift blocks of my own blue blade deflected the attacks, only subjecting me to an extended barrage of slashes. Add in the greasy, rotting wooden platform that I stood upon and you'll find me struggling to maintain my stance and footing. My master knew I was a combat prodigy of sorts, perhaps not to the level of Anakin Skywalker, but good enough to outrank my peers. That being said, he thought of the great idea to train me in harsh environments. It forced me to have immense focus, pushing the limits of my Force capabilities. One slip meant I would become more familiar with the bog around me. All the time I was fighting, I also had to pay heed to my master's words._

" _The Dark Side shows no mercy or compassion. They will care not for who or what you are. Because of this you must become strong of mind and body. Faith in the Force is crucial, but alone it will be your undoing."_

 _Iago, being a Zabrak, allowed him natural strength beyond my own. This was evident from how close I was to the edge of the platform. His experience also denied me switching sides so that his back was to the swamp below. Exhausted both physically and mentally, a vertical strike forced me onto a knee. My whole body screamed with effort as I pushed back, yet I did not let my desperation form into anger. Determination ruled my body as I tapped into the Force and used my left hand to push my master back, if only a little. I immediately realised reprieve was not good for my current situation. As soon as I was free of the onslaught for more than a second my legs wobbled and I collapsed. My lightsaber had deactivated and I found myself suspended between standing tall and lying flat. Soon I was propped up with one arm over my master's shoulder, which left me standing slightly on my toes._

 _Pride filled my master's voice. "You are improving dramatically, Corlena. If we were to spar in a more temperate climate, you would be quite the training partner."_

 _I beamed as happy as an exhausted teen could. "Thank you, master. I still have a long way to go to reach your level though."_

 _He laughed at me. "Your modesty is appreciated, but I want you to surpass me!"_

" _Then why not let me see real experience? Fight in the war like my friends?" My questions irked my master, the annoyance hidden beneath his stern gaze._

" _Fighting on the frontlines is not the job of a Sentinel, Corlena. Our duty is to seek out our enemies in the shadows and destroy them." He was right and I knew it. I simply wanted to perform an action that would be openly significant, to validate my status as a Jedi, albeit in training._

" _You're right, master." I admitted glumly. "I just don't enjoy training while my friends fight a war." It was in moments like these that I truly wondered what potential in me could outweigh the need to fight on the frontline. Being only a Padawan hid so much wisdom from me, which drove me to try harder. My master used this drive to push my limits, but always with fatherly care. If only I had known how much of a difference all this training would make in two years._

* * *

A cold, wet streak flowed down my face. A single tear shed in memory of my master. Now I had a way of honouring his memory without crying. I would strive to become as good- no, a better master to Weiss than Iago was to me. For so long I had focused on surviving and protecting our ways that I had forgotten the goal I had been set years ago. In that moment of reflection I promised myself to shed no more tears of sadness over the past, only tears of joy were welcome. Ahsoka and Jasper's faces flashed into the forefront of my mind, from times where we were childish and playful. Another streak flowed down the other side of my face, not cold and sad, but warm and heartfelt. Chatter still sounded from behind me, but soft footsteps became more prominent in my ears. Although my head was bowed I knew who it was. High heels clicked along the arena floor until they rested at my side. Without a glance I spoke to Weiss.

"More questions, Weiss?"

"Only one. How are you feeling?" Weiss asked with concern.

"Pardon?" I blurted out in surprise, looking up at my new apprentice, revealing the two tear trails on my face.

"I... I asked how you are feeling. You did seem rather uncomfortable with… select topics." As she spoke I could see her eyes drift to the lightsabers laid upon the ground, more specifically the damaged one. "Was that his?"

I let out a resigned sigh. "Half of it…" Retrieving the lightsaber from the ground I offered for Weiss to take it. "I will repair it in time. For now it is safe to hold." Weiss gingerly took the hilt from me, evident respectful care etched into her movement. Silence dominated the room as noticed everyone watching Weiss hold the damaged lightsaber. Of course the silence could never last, given the number of teens in the room.

"Not exactly a royal weapon or look, Ice Queen." Quipped Yang from the seats, hoping to get a reaction from my apprentice. No response came. Weiss was transfixed by the weapon in her hand, entranced by unseen beauty only those connected to the Force could understand.

"It's amazing." Whispered Weiss to me. I could only smile happily at Weiss' opinion, grabbing my own lightsaber and standing up to face her. Reaching forward I took my master's damaged weapon and swapped it with my own. Weiss stared at me blankly as I took a few steps back and nodded. I took quick glances at our audience, most leaning forward with anticipation. Ruby was on the verge of bursting out in excitement, closely followed by Nora, Jaune and Sun. A small click and all that changed. My lightsaber's blue blade igniting while cheers came from the onlookers. I smiled, the blade may be light, but it was obvious the length was a bit too long for Weiss' height. Thankfully Weiss was not as excitable as her friends, taking slow, careful swings to test the weapon. From the careful swings Weiss moved into a stance for rapier combat, lunging and swiping with elegance that took Jedi trainees years to master. A singular emotion tugged at me, something I had not felt properly for years. An emotion that would continue to nestle in my soul. Pride.

As I became an onlooker in Weiss' unorthodox lightsaber combat style, I had one thought running through my mind:

' _Master, I won't let you down.'_

* * *

 **One more chapter done! I plan to integrate a few more characters and maybe some of Weiss' training, but I'm really eager to get to the thick of the plot before I end up stagnating it.**

 **As I said at the start, reviews for opinions on pairings are still being accepted.**

 **With all that said, see you next chapter!**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	5. The Crush

**Hey all! New chapter is up! The Beast and the Maiden is taking a little while due to a block on it but I shouldn't be too long. Also I'm going to start doing reviews at the bottom so you can all start reading first.**

 **See you at the end!**

* * *

 **Velvet**

* * *

Beacon had changed me a lot. When I started I could barely talk to anyone out of pure nervousness. I'm not sure why I even applied in the first place; perhaps because I had a talent for combat and a desire to help. Yet all that was overshadowed by my heritage. Aside from my team I barely spoke to anyone during my first year since the White Fang shed a poor light on my kind. Coco is perhaps the only reason I broke out of my shell a little. Being partnered up with a boisterous fashionista was a major benefit for me. Fox and Yatsuhashi were supportive yet both were quieter than myself a lot of the time. All in all the first year was pleasant. I grew to care for my team as they did for me and expanded socially just a little. All that changed come the second year. Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly became fairly friendly with my own team, mostly due to Coco's outgoing personality. Yet the major change came with Team CRDL. Bullies who often sought me out to mock my status as a Faunus. Which led to now.

They had come across me in a hallway and I had tried to shirk away from them, but Cardin Winchester had a sadistic love of yanking my ears. Pain tore through my head as both my rabbit ears were gripped in one of Cardin's hands. It was a routine that I just wanted them to end. Despite strong warnings from my friends and teachers alike, the bullies refused to let me be. I had done nothing wrong to them, ever; but they treated like I was beneath them all the time. Naturally I pleaded for them to stop but every noise but those of pain were ignored. Even other students ignored me, saving their own skin by pretending the bullying never existed.

"Well freak? What's the magic word?" Taunted Cardin cruelly, giving my ears another pull.

"Please… let me go." I begged meekly, eliciting only more laughter from the bully team.

Cardin smirked viciously at me. "Nah, that's not good enough."

"How'd she even get into Beacon? She can't fight back!" Declared Cardin's partner, Russell Thrush.

"The making of a great warrior is choosing when to stay their blade, rather than attack everything like a wild beast." Spoke a soft, female voice from behind. "Something you boys are far more like than that girl."

I strained to peer out of my peripherals, catching glimpses of a cloaked figure with a hood up. Cardin didn't take kindly to the interruption, pulling on my ears as he faced the figure.

"Spare me your stupid lectures, you hooded creep." Slowly and painfully I twisted round to see the hooded figure, pleading with my eyes for help. A slight snarl formed on the hooded girl's lips before fading into a neutral expression.

"I have plenty more that would benefit you; if they didn't just pass through those empty skulls of yours."

Cardin's goons pushed in front of us, staring down the figure intimidatingly. "Want to say that again?" Dove asked, pushing the girl's shoulder lightly.

"No… instead," the girl waved a hand in front of the three boys. "You will walk away and leave us." I could not believe the audacity of the girl's words. How did she expect that to work on the most stubborn bullies at Beacon? Weirdly, it did. The three straightened up and repeated her line in a monotone voice.

"We will walk away and leave you." At once they began to walk away, not once looking back as Cardin called out to them.

"OI! Where are you idiots going?" I noticed the girl's mouth curl up into a confident smirk. A few steps and she stood right before Cardin and I. Bright blue eyes and a slight strand of blonde hair was made visible under her hood. Immediately she waved her right hand in front of Cardin, issuing new instructions.

"You will release this girl and follow your friends." Cardin seized up, his grip loosening to my relief. Repeating the instruction, he began walking away. With the bully on his way, the girl lowered her hood and smiled so kindly my heart stopped briefly. I could feel heat flush to my face as she spoke to me.

"Are you okay?" Something about her soft voice and serene features stopped me from doing anything. It took great willpower to break my staring, opting to look at the floor instead.

"Y-yes… thank you." I stammered shyly, making the girl laugh. My heart fluttered again as she laughed, my only response being one of embarrassment. "What- what's so funny?"

The girl straightened out, still smiling. "Your reaction. It has to be the cutest reaction I've ever received for saving someone."

 _Cute!?_ I sputtered and mumbled incomprehensibly at her words. While I was grateful for her help, I could not display it properly with my mind emotionally scrambled. Our mess of a conversation was cut short when an unwelcome voice shouted out behind the girl.

"The fuck did you do you blonde bitch?" Cardin roared, storming down the hallway with his entourage in tow. I watched the girl roll her eyes and swivel round.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea what you mean. I asked you to leave… um." Her blue eyes peered over her shoulders to ask for my name.

"V-Velvet."

She smiled then snapped her head back round. "I asked you to leave Velvet here alone, and you did so."

"Bullshit" Dove retorted. "You're a freaky witch. Probably from somewhere like Vacuo." The other bullies all agreed with Dove, leering at the girl who stood protectively in front of me.

"I'm not even a student. So unless you want Ozpin to receive a rather negative report about his students, I suggest you leave, again." The tone of the confrontation became more stern, but not intimidating like the bullies behaved.

Cardin grinned that the one in his way wasn't a student. "If you're not a student or a teacher, then the rules don't apply." A resounding cracking of knuckles echoed in the hallway, signalling any on-looking students to leave. In response, I heard the girl sigh softly in disappointment.

A strong haymaker flew at my protector. Cardin may not be particularly bright in eyes of the general student body, but he was definitely one of the strongest. Knowing that if that hit connected the girl would be sent flying, I reached out to pull the girl back. Neither my hand nor Cardin's fist touched the girl. With amazing reflexes the girl had side-stepped the fist, her right hand grabbing the now surprised Cardin's wrist. The grey cloak billowed in my face as the girl darted to the side, extending her left hand into an open palm. Bringing my hand to my mouth was my only response to what happened next. The palm of the girl was driven powerfully into Cardin's exposed elbow, pushing his whole right arm at an impossible angle. A loud crack ringed in my ears as Cardin's arm dislocated from its socket, followed by an incredibly painful scream. If Cardin had deserved any pity, I would have given it to him right then. My saviour shoving the muscular boy to his teammates and giving a strict warning to them.

"Take your friend to the infirmary. And I _strongly_ recommend you leave Velvet alone." All three nodded frantically, dragging the wailing Cardin off. Aside from the fading cries of pain, normalcy returned to the hallway I stood in. Now the only two left in the corridor, the girl turned to me with an exasperated but polite smile on her face.

"Mind if we do introductions somewhere else?" She proposed, beckoning me to follow her. Stunned and with no words coming to mind, I nodded shyly and followed the girl. All the while I followed her, I could not shake the feeling she was something extraordinary.

* * *

 **Coco**

* * *

Very few combinations of words are music to my ears. Shopping sessions and Fox agreeing to have some 'private time' come to mind as front runners. But when the most adorable Rabbit Faunus comes to me and tells me she wants to help a friend buy new clothes because said friend beat up Cardin, I was in musical heaven. Naturally anyone who helped my team was good in my books, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to press for more information. So I dragged my partner down the cafeteria during the Friday lunch break and proceeded to grill her for information.

"Alright, spill the details Velvet. Height, sex, looks, everything!" I watched Velvet squirm a little under the friendly interrogation, which was understandable, but this time she took a lot longer to find the words she needed. My suspicions were officially peaked.

Velvet finally spoke after setting down her tray. "Well… her name is Corlena."

I interrupted immediately. "A-hah! I can work with girls fashion a lot easier." A quick pause to watch Velvet's nervous reaction made me raise an eyebrow. Then I spurred her to keep talking. "Go on~"

"She's a bit shorter than you… pale with blue eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail." As Velvet described her female knight in undescribed armour, my eyes trained on a girl walking into the cafeteria with RWBY, matching the exact description. "… Wears a grey cloak all the time, so proportions I don't know… Coco?"

"Hmm?" I returned my attention to the bunny while sticking some food in my mouth. "Like her?" Pointing with my fork, Velvet's eyes followed my utensil to the girl. Instantly Velvet seized up and spun round to face me. The only acceptable action to take was grin at her like a Cheshire cat. Quietly my teammate picked at her food, glancing up in nervous intervals as I leaned forward and rested my head on my hand.

"Oh Velvet~" I cooed with a mischievous grin. "Am I missing some details?"

Her reaction was so adorable I could have squealed. "N-no! Why would I leave out some details?"

I enjoyed this far too much. Rarely did I get to make someone squirm over a crush "Tut, tut Velv. You shouldn't lie to me like that."

Velvet's forehead crashed to the dining table, a quiet request escaping the girl. "Don't do this to me Coco."

"Ah, ah~. You came to me about this." A groan came from Velvet as I laughed. To add salt to the now extremely wide wound, I saw Team RWBY strolling with trays in my direction. With the friendliest wave I could muster, I called the first year team and their tag-along over to me. Quite happily the five sat down to eat with me, inquiring looks directed at Velvet.

"Uhhhhh. You alright Velvet?" Yang asked with concern. While a tad cruel, I whispered about my interrogation into Yang's ear, the brawler staring at me like I was mad. Then when the truth set in Yang guffawed, falling off the bench in fits of laughter. Velvet's groans only getting louder as Yang rolled around in hysteria. The remaining four stared at me with raised eyebrows. I dismissed their questioning glances by saying I'd tell them later. Meanwhile Yang had calmed down enough to get to her feet and wipe the tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Oh that is priceless! Oh Oum Coco, you made my day!" Yang declared while still giggling.

Ruby butted into the conversation. "You have to tell us, seriously! Yang hasn't laughed that hard since Dad first told her a pun."

"No can do Ruby, Velvet might not survive if I told all of you." Another groan confirmed my reasoning. With that hurdle out the way, I turned my full attention to Corlena, who sat the furthest away in her cloak.

"So~" I began, gaining Corlena's attention. "You're the girl who saved the poor little bunny here."

"I am." Corlena replied politely. At first she appeared prissy like Weiss, but the difference in clothing made me doubt she was a fancy rich girl.

I extended a hand in thanks. "Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY and this bundle of joy's partner." A firm handshake dispelled any ideas that Corlena was a princess like girl. "Thanks for helping Velvet."

A warm smile followed my thanks. "It's no problem. Helping people is what I was raised to do."

"Are you a Huntress-in-training then?" I asked, wanting more information.

She mulled over my question before responding. "No, more of a… travelling tutor."

That got me really interested. "Really? I mean your get-up certainly radiates traveller but… you're our age, right?"

"I am, but I've trained outside the kingdoms for years." She seemed to have an answer for everything I wanted to ask, so I decided to forget the questions for now. Standing up with my tray, I grinned the grin that all my friends knew too well. Unfortunately for Corlena, she knew nothing.

"Traveller's clothes just don't fit round here girl. So tomorrow I'm paying Velvet's debt my fixing you up with a new get-up or three. All on me. Come to my team dorm in the morning." As I walked away proudly, I could hear Corlena question my offer.

"My robes are enough. I don't need fancy clothing." Even if she was content with her clothing, everyone else knew I would not allow a friend to be caught wearing anything unfashionable. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

 **Cinder**

* * *

Livid, I was absolutely livid. Emerald had returned to me with news that made my blood boil. Corlena Sho'ryn had come to Beacon. All my plans had been going so smoothly, the CCT and to an extent the Breach both went to plan. The Fall Maiden power was so close that I realised I no longer needed the aid of Wilderock's Guardian. Forgetting the girl who had defied me, I had slipped under the radar of Ozpin and nestled myself comfortably amongst my enemies. But now this girl's presence threatened to undo all my work. Her ability to read the intentions of those she spoke to posed risk to Emerald being discovered. And the Guardian's presence alone meant I needed to avoid her altogether. Come the tournament I would have to hope she did not watch my match. It infuriated me because I had no way to monitor her without risk of being exposed, she had no file in the CCT database.

A concerned voice drew my attention. "Cinder? Is this girl really that dangerous?" Emerald sat on her own bed, her focus entirely on me.

"Dangerous, maybe. Obstructive, definitely." Chimed Mercury from the floor, a word each time he completed a push-up.

"So what do we do?" The mint-haired thief asked me as I pondered our options.

Simply, we had to move cautiously. "We stick to the plan. But Emerald…"

My compliant helper responded immediately. "Yes Cinder?"

"Do not approach Team RWBY while Corlena is around. Avoid meeting and chatting to her as much as possible, but find out as much as you can."

"Understood." Emerald complied faithfully, a pleased smile gracing my lips.

"And me?" Mercury asked, now lying on his back lazily with his arms behind his head.

I gladly answered his question. "Stick to the plan. The only problem is if I ever meet Corlena again."

"Got it." Mercury said casually, crossing one leg over the other and lazily resting on the floor.

I ran through the information I had on my tablet, dispelling my worries for now. Come the endgame of my plan, no force on Remnant could stop me from achieving my goal. Then the kingdoms would burn while their leaders despaired.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

Jedi never bothered with material gain. It was an unnecessary part of life for a warrior. Additionally the want for materialistic items led to greed, which was a path to the Dark Side. All this said, I had no power over Coco once I stepped through the threshold of her dorm room. As she had requested, I arrived a reasonable time in the morning, Team RWBY sending me messages of advanced apologies which I did not understand at first. Not even ten seconds within Team CFVY's dorm and my cloak had already been cast aside by Coco. Velvet watched shyly from her bed, occasionally giving input whenever Coco wanted a second opinion. Unsurprisingly, the two male members of Coco's team had made themselves scarce once I had entered. Both the giant and the blind boy greeted me warmly and left us girls to our devices, or more precisely, Coco's.

Despite my protests, Coco had quite intimately taken my measurements with no regard for personal space. Velvet noted down the measurements and handed the Scroll to Coco. While the girl rambled about designs and styles that I had no clue about, my attention was drawn by the sound of a shutter. Peering from her bed, Velvet held a camera, smiling and taking another picture when I turned my attention to her. I sighed loudly, knowing that Velvet had an attraction to me. Physical attraction still tugged at me, it was human nature, but I could not feel a deeper connection like some Jedi have had before. My oldest friends and my mentor were either dead or missing, detaching me from the last meaningful connections I had.

 _Not matter how many friends you lose, there are always more to make._

Ozpin's words echoed through my mind as I let Coco ramble on. Reflections on meaningful relationships had to come later, as Coco snapped her fingers in front of me before dragging me out the door by the arm.

Time became a mystery to me as I was dragged around the streets of Vale by Coco, Velvet in tow. I constantly protested that I did not need any clothes aside from my robes, but the fashionista was having none of it. Shop after shop passed by. Clothes after clothes were tried on and judged by a now deadly serious Coco. Eventually I made some input, asking for clothing that was comfortable and modest. While Coco initially denied my idea, saying that I had a body that needed to be flaunted, Velvet's agreement with me completed the unsaid vote. Eventually Coco settled on a loose fitting, grey short-sleeved blouse and sleek but comfortable dark brown leggings with a similar shaded brown leather boots. Content with the flexibility and ease of movement the clothing allowed me, I found a brown leather belt from which I could hang my lightsaber. Overall I felt… different. It was strange to be dressed in something that was neither a disguise nor my own robes, yet I had to admit it fit me for this kind of society. Social interaction felt easier in the casual clothes, just so long as I didn't have to go on anymore day long shopping trips with Coco.

* * *

 **Seventh Brother**

* * *

Faint, but radiant. This beacon through the Force perplexed me. Only a Jedi of great potential could give off such a strong signal yet… the fact that they did implied this Jedi was inexperienced. I relished the thought of coming face to face with a Jedi, fighting my prey in glorious combat forgotten to most of the galaxy. My lust for combat never felt stronger, but at least I held more patience than my sister. Her impatience gnawed at my own, constant pacing wearing down my tolerance of her presence. How I managed to put up with her for three years of training evaded me. Breathing out loudly through my faceplate, I turned my attention to my sister, her lanky frame striding across our quarters.

"Quit your pacing, Eighth Sister. Your bloodlust distracts me from tracking our prey."

A slight feral growl came from her faceplate. "Do not think you can order me around, Brother. This mission tests my patience enough as it is."

"And you do mine." I retorted viciously, my irritation seeping into my voice. "Finding a Jedi in Wild Space is no mean feat, so I abhor distracting tendencies interrupting my search."

My words openly annoyed my fellow Inquisitor. "Bah! We have wasted enough time relying on your advanced mysticism."

"It is no waste if it is our only means of tracking as of yet." I corrected sternly. A small repeated beep meant we had a visitor. "Enter." I stood and turned to be greeted by the most senior member of our entourage.

"I come bearing an interesting report, Inquisitor." Captain Chron Malric strode in militaristically. While I held contempt for the man's lack of combat experience, his ability to lead those beneath him was commendable. Then again, the clone troopers at our disposal would never disobey an order.

"How so, Captain?" I pressed with intrigue.

The Captain continued. "We are coming up on a new cluster of planets, but the most intriguing thing is the planet with the broken moon." _How strange_. I thought to myself. It was an issue I thought to look into given the spare time.

"What is so interesting about a shattered moon?" Asked my fellow Inquisitor dismissively.

"Not the moon itself but… the inhabitants on the planet the moon orbits." That peaked my interest. Finding the Jedi was crucial, but new civilisations outside the Empire was fascinating.

"Inhabitants? Meaning there is likely civilisation." My sister elaborated for us.

"And where there is civilisation, a Jedi can blend in and hide." I deduced with a sadistic grin etched on my face, deep down in my core the signal grew stronger. The Jedi had to be hiding on this world.

Malric shared my sentiment. "Precisely sir. I shall make a course for this world." As Captain Malric left I turned to the Eighth Sister.

"Prepare the drones. I feel we are close."

"Gladly." Complied my sister with sick joy, her steps out of our quarters slow and predatory. Now she was in her element, one of the hunter who toys with her prey. I too had to prepare, my body itching for a kill that I would remember for years to come.

* * *

 **Weiss**

* * *

Never in my life had a supposedly simple task been so infuriating. In was stood in a private training room, trying to lift a few cans off the ground. At first glance it sounds like the easiest training in the world. Add in the complication that I had to use my mind and the task appeared near impossible. Corlena's constant instruction gave me no aid either, only adding to my frustration. I was entirely glad that none of my team were here to watch me fail miserably. Arm outstretched, I envisioned the can with my eyes closed. I perceived it rising into the air through my will alone. Nothing happened. Fed up with the lack of progress, I huffed and opened my eyes, looking for guidance from my 'master'.

"It's useless! The can will not move!" I complained irritably.

"It will. Your issue is your frustration and tense manner." Corlena criticised calmly. "To feel the Force you must relax your being."

Corlena's vague explanations only made my training harder. "How? How can I relax my being if nothing comes of it?!"

She sighed. "You are a warrior at heart and your upbringing has made you rigorous in nature."

"And?"

"And I can empathise with the former side of you. The latter is something you must resolve yourself." Corlena's warm smile and soft voice did soothe the nerves, but her words were not entirely helpful. Then she proceeded to kneel down, patting the ground before her. I let out a frustrated breath and knelt down in front of her. Meditation was a technique I had yet to learn since I had no even grasped the basis of the Force. Ren had given me a few pointers for his meditative techniques, which relieved some of the stress. Now knelt before my teacher, I listened as she began another lecture using her experiences. At least her tales were more interesting than Professor Port's.

Corlena took a deep breath, locking eyes with mine before speaking. "Your position is not too different than mine used to be when I first met my own master. Given I had spent a decade training already, my use of the Force was highly passive and basic. Even after six years my use of the Force still requires immense work to advance."

When I listened and looked at Corlena now, I only felt she deserved so much more than the life she led now. She earned my respect faster than any other person I knew. Because of this I pushed myself to listen, to learn in order to match her standards.

"What I'm trying to say is do not push yourself and expect to grow strong. Only those of the Dark Side use the easy path to power." Corlena then rose to her feet, making her way to the door. "You have so much more in your life than just this training. Don't scorn it out of a need to improve. Find balance."

My tutor then left me to my own thoughts. I had to admit to myself that I always pushed myself to improve, to become perfect. Now with the tournament only days away I had to become the best teammate I could for my team to succeed. Then again, I would be no use if I burnt myself out stressing over training. Finding my resolve, I tried once more to lift a can with my frustrations subsided. Instead I focused on the good that had come of my time at Beacon. Closing my eyes I thought of the lovable dolts that were my friends, the messes we got into and the fun we had. An alien feeling tugged at my being and I latched onto it for as long as I could. Only when the feeling vanished did I notice that something had come from these thoughts. A loud metal clatter ringed throughout the room, startling me so my eyes opened. A single can rolled along the ground, and I smiled at my success.

* * *

 **Phew! A multi-view chapter for all of you!**

 **Now, the reviews!**

 **fallenlegion: Oh boy where to start? The feedback you've given me is amazing and really detailed. I can express how much I appreciate this level of reviewing and the time you have spent to type it all out. All I can do is not let you down in the chapters to come.**

 **By the way, shit is going to hit the fan next chapter so I hope you enjoyed this one :)**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	6. The Inquisitors

**What's this? Another chapter in less than a week?**

 **How I hear you ask? Well mainly because I had this chapter mostly planned since the very beginning. Also the Volume 4 trailer hype kept the writing train a going. Seriously go watch it if you haven't already!**

 **Now ready for a chapter in where shit goes down?**

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

Tournaments were not a foreign concept throughout the galaxy, although most tended to be races or highly illegal fighting rings in the Outer Rim. Once I even found myself having to compete in one because of a stupid mistake, but that's something I'd rather not dwell on. The atmosphere of the 40th Vytal Festival Tournament was entirely different to the bloodthirsty criminals who bet on death matches. Crowds cheered and the competition was sporting, although some of the teens I had come to know a little had some unnerving tendencies when watching. Never before had I heard someone shout 'break their legs' so much in one sitting. Mainly I watched to provide moral support to my new friends, a term I used sparingly since some were still not so sure about me. Additionally it allowed me to see if Weiss was advancing in skill due to my training. Her first fight had been exciting, but no obvious actions she took relied on the Force. Naturally her reflexes had improved enough through training, saving herself and her team on a few occasions.

Now I sat in the coliseum awaiting another match. Not Weiss' but Coco's. Velvet had asked me to come watch her leader and their giant of a friend Yatsuhashi fight two teens I had caught glimpses of around campus. I agreed out of courtesy and because Weiss had a family visit to attend to. The Rabbit Faunus was overjoyed at my accepting her request that she didn't even give me time to change into my casual clothes. I had been dragged to the coliseum by the hand rather embarrassingly, especially since I was wearing my cloak and robes. Despite the slightly uncomfortable situation I found myself in, I could not help but notice the warmth and softness of Velvet's energetic grip. It felt strange to be dragged around like this, but as time went by I accepted it openly. Her hand clasped with mine and the friendly smile she gave removed all problems I held with being dressed differently in public.

Only minutes after being snatched away from my wandering the school grounds I found myself sat between Velvet and her other teammate Fox. Ruby had also joined us. Coco and Yatsuhashi waited in the centre of the arena, the latter sat meditatively with his curved buster sword strapped across his back. Adoring fans dressed in similar clothes to Coco cheered her on like a celebrity. Had I not been subject to gladiatorial combat arenas before, I would have found the exalting of a fighter as a celebrity to be concerning.

Across from Velvet's teammates were the two teens who I knew nothing about, Mercury and Emerald. Supposedly Emerald was good friends with Ruby, yet whenever I was around she never approached me willingly. I found it suspicious but I had enough to worry about rather than track one girl down for a small conversation. What I could admit was that both exuded immense confidence. Mercury stood with a smug look on his face, while Emerald exchanged quick trash talk with Coco. The countdown sounded and to my surprise, the confident duo backed away into the brush behind them. Most teams I had seen so far preferred open combat, charging their opponents for a crowd-pleasing battle; these two vanished.

I watched Coco mow down the savannah brush systematically with her mind-bendingly packed up minigun. Honestly the size of the weapon compared to Coco put fully grown clone troopers to shame. In the aftermath of the clearing neither of the Mistral duo were present. That soon changed as Mercury assaulted from the air, aiming for Coco with a brutal kick. Yatsuhashi reacted with speed unlike his size, protecting Coco like a professional bodyguard. I respected the tactical genius of their team-up, forcing their opponents to have to bypass Yatsuhashi to get at the deadly gunner that was Coco. Unfortunately, I could tell from the moment Mercury attacked alone that he outclassed them both. His speed was impressive, outrunning the stream of Gatling rounds hounding him.

Given an opportunity he took it, getting behind Coco and directing her own weapon at her teammate. From there things only got worse for my friends. Mercury distracted them long enough to build up a tornado of silver bullets that rained down on them. Then I watched as Coco was grabbed by twin green chains out of the forest and dragged violently through the air. Yatsuhashi made a respectable effort to best Mercury, but his aggression was no match for Mercury's speed and powerful kicks. I resorted to watching the screens covering Coco as Yatsuhashi was eliminated. She was scared, an emotion I did not expect to see in Team CFVY's brash leader. Seconds later Emerald had somehow crept up behind Coco and launched a vicious attack, sending the girl flying next to her teammate, unconscious. Velvet was shocked, a hand over her mouth. Instinctively I gave her a comforting squeeze on the arm and a soft smile.

However, in the moment that followed I felt an unnatural chill fill my body. I seized up. The air was not cold, I was not ill. I could not place my finger on the reason until it was too late. Two figures in black and grey armour walked into the arena unannounced. It took only one look at the symbols on their shoulders to know whom they served. The six-spoked Imperial crest adorned their armour and made me feel fear of a level I had not felt in three years. I wondered why they had not been stopped by security, then I looked over my shoulder to the exit. Armour I thought I'd never see again blocked each entrance, albeit in pitch black and grey. The crowd around me murmured and were aware of the absence of the commentators' voices and that the Atlesian Knights were making no movement. Atlas's security force had also been disarmed, held captive or knocked unconscious.

"Corlena?" I heard Velvet ask. Turning to her I realised the comforting grip I had on Velvet had become harsher and tense. "What's going on?"

She didn't know, and those who did were not here to watch. Worse was that the armoured ones in the arena were quick to deal with the victorious Mercury and Emerald. I watched in horror as they dropped to their knees and clutched their throats. One of the Imperial soldiers had both arms extended, choking the life from them. All around me the crowd gasped and screamed, some trying to leave in a panic. Troopers blockading the doors menaced those who tried to run, fencing in every citizen within. The other armoured Force-wielder tapped her helmet, her callous, mechanical voice echoing over the arena speakers.

"Quiet!" Instant silence. "Good. Now that I have your pathetic attentions you will remain silent as I address the one we seek."

I tensed further, my breaths becoming more frequent. They had come for me as I suspected, but they now had me in a nightmare scenario.

"Jedi." She continued. "We Inquisitors have spent enough time searching for you. Face us in the arena or we shall start to harm those present." Slowly the speaker turned her shielded gaze to the four students in the arena. "Starting with these four."

By now I was frozen, only a single voice freeing me. "Corlena? Do you know them?"

I turned to Velvet and dropped my head. "No. But I'm sorry." Letting go I dragged up my hood and stood tall. Velvet's protests and questions were blanked out as I made my way to the steps down to the arena barrier. It didn't take long for the two to notice me, a predatory hiss of approval echoing over the arena speakers. I had no plan, no escape, and now walked to face not one, but two Force-wielders. Clambering over the railing gently and dropping to the edge of the arena, I steeled myself for whatever came next. The Inquisitor choking Mercury and Emerald released them, focusing on me with equal intent than his ally. As soon as Mercury and Emerald had fled from the Inquisitors I stepped up to the centre, my hood covering most of my now stern face. Most of the world would be watching, and I would be damned if I sat back and did nothing.

"Jedi." Hissed the female inquisitor, taking a combative stance with her slender figure.

The broader male Inquisitor tapped his own helmet, his voice now carried by the speakers for all to hear. "I admire your tenacity, escaping to such a remote world to save your pitiful life."

I remained silent, studying my opponents rather than giving in to their taunts. Beneath my cloak I unhooked my lightsaber, ready for any assault.

"Or was it cowardice?" Taunted the Inquisitor further. "How many did you abandon to survive, hmm?"

The female Inquisitor's fingers traced over her own lightsaber at her hip, a design I had never seen before. Dull grey with a semi-circular guard that seemed redundant on a lightsaber.

"Does it matter, Seventh Brother?" Asked the female Inquisitor impatiently. "We came all this way to kill this one. So let us get it over with!"

"No, Eighth Sister." Ordered the Seventh Brother. "Killing is a last resort. Let me deal with the Jedi or your bloodlust will be your undoing."

 _Typical Dark Side wielders, fighting amongst themselves._ I thought as the Eighth Sister backed away with a scowl.

"Make it quick then, or I'll have to find some amusement in this planet's fighters." I tensed slightly under my cloak at those words. While I had faith that those with Aura could fend off the elite troopers, the Inquisitors were on an entirely different level. Determined, I drew my lightsaber from my cloak, raising the hilt to point skyward. To protect Remnant I resolved that I may have to kill the Inquisitors, if I could best them at all. Doubt held no place in my heart now. Staring down my opponent, I observed his confident movements. A swift grip with one hand let him draw his lightsaber, partially mimicking my stance with a one-handed grip on the hilt. His emotionless faceplate betrayed nothing as the red blade he wielded ignited into life. In response I ignited my own lightsaber, prepared to fight for not just myself, but everyone.

* * *

 **Velvet**

* * *

I didn't understand. I don't think anyone outside of the arena ring did. Two 'Inquisitors' simply strode in, fully armed and used some form of telekinetic power to choke Mercury and Emerald. Then we could not leave because armoured soldiers blocked the way with weapons no-one had ever seen before. Nothing made sense! They certainly weren't Atlas, and they kept talking like they did not belong on Remnant either. Space travel was impossible as far as we're concerned, so I had no idea what they meant. Worst of all, the one they were looking for was Corlena. I pleaded her to explain what was wrong and what was going on, but she just apologised and walked down to face them. Worry didn't even come close to how I felt. She was facing a small army alone; one that had seemingly effortlessly taken over the Amity Coliseum. Now all I could do was watch as one of the Inquisitors wielded a sword unlike anything I'd seen before. The red energy blade terrified us all, only balanced by the blue counterpart wielded by Corlena.

Both stood half the inner ring apart, their blades held up like some kind of old duel from the movies. Then Corlena dropped low, her blade held high above her and pointing towards her enemy. I could tell she was serious, the cameras around the Coliseum still functioning and heavily focused on her. The male Inquisitor never moved, stood with his feet together and one arm behind his back. Then Corlena broke the stand-off, leaping forward with speed only those with Aura held. Silently I prayed for her to come out victorious as her hood slipped while she leapt. Only when she attacked did the Inquisitor move, casually raising his blade to meet the vertical strike. The blades clashed with brilliant light, Corlena on the assault with sweeping slashes and acrobatic footwork.

This style of combat was insane. Vicious strikes designed to deal great harm, but with elegant movements. My Semblance worked overtime, memorising the form of both fighters. The crowd around me watched in stunned silence as the battle ensued. Corlena's assault highlighted the major flaw I saw in the Inquisitor, arrogance. His rigid defensive style was getting overwhelmed by the rapid attacks, exposing him to a foot planted firmly in his gut. I cheered along with the crowd as the Inquisitor sprawled across the ground, bouncing to his feet with the momentum her carried. Now he was angry, and we all heard the deep growl as he now pressed his attack with two hands. Corlena and the Inquisitor locked blades, his faceplate pushed firmly in front of her fair features.

"Why couldn't you have died at the Temple?" Questioned the Inquisitor venomously. "My job would have been so much easier if it wasn't _you_."

Both Corlena and I recoiled slightly at the comment. I realised that the Inquisitor must have known Corlena personally, and she realised this too, her voice picked up by the Inquisitor's in-built microphone.

"Who are you? No true Jedi would fall like you have."

The Inquisitor chuckled. "Neither of us were true Jedi. But I guess you'll have to figure out the truth for yourself." Breaking their lock, the Inquisitor booted Corlena back across the arena floor. I desperately wanted to help her, but without our weapons any student was useless. Our lockers would never get to the Coliseum either because of the defensive shields on the roof. Now we were pathetic onlookers to a death duel.

Corlena was back on her feet quickly, expecting a pressed attack, but to all our surprise he waited. He pressed something on his weapon as the hand guard snapped round into a disc. A deep chill went down my spine as another blade erupted from the other end, followed by a dark chuckle. More and more the weapon surprised me as the guard began to rotate, producing a whirlwind of red that sliced easily through the ground. I watched in horror as the Inquisitor matched slowly forward, his weapon held out in front to intimidate Corlena with the impossible to track blades. As the spinning blades got ever closer to my friend, she changed her stance, levelling her blade to the side of her head in a two-handed grip.

Once in range the two struck out once more, their strikes slower but more driven. Each strike I watched was more deliberate, testing rather than offensive. The Inquisitor mixed up his attacks by rotating his blade mid-swing. I would never have kept up with his style of combat but Corlena did, and it only angered her foe. The Inquisitor's strikes became more aggressive, his intent to hurt Corlena obvious to us all.

"Fate is playing with me!" He screamed through his mask. "I received power you could never achieve! Yet you stand against me when I should be stronger! Why are we equal once again?!"

Corlena broke away from his strikes, lashing out with an unseen force that made the Inquisitor stumble. In the brief moment I saw his guard down, Corlena swiped upwards, aiming for his weapon. He recovered just in time to move his hilt away. This proved just as bad for him, my friend's blade passing by and shearing off the left side of his helmet. Sparks flew from the damaged armour, the circuitry beginning to ignite. I saw him leap away in a panic, wrenching the helmet from his head and violently discarding it to the floor. Short brown hair topped his head, the left side burnt slightly from the helmet. He was pale, very pale, like he had been underneath that armour for an unhealthy amount of time. But what struck me most were the eyes, dull, empty. I saw flecks of green from the angle the cameras gave us, but they were swarmed by the dead look in the rest of his eyes. While most were stunned by how young and cold the Inquisitor looked, Corlena was frozen. A singular camera displayed the look on her face. Horror.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

"Jasper…" I whispered almost silently. I did not want to believe it. Before me stood a boy who I had shared most of my happy memories with. We grew up together and were near inseparable. The last time I saw him he had valiantly stayed to fight the onslaught of Clone Troopers alone while I retreated with my master. Now as I stood in front of him again, his hateful glare and deathly complexion scared me. Without his helmet he terrified me. If someone as caring as him had fallen, how likely could I? The hateful glare he gave me then shifted into a malicious grin; he could see my fear and it fuelled him.

"Not the touching reveal I had planned, my dearest friend… but it will do with that expression." He laughed darkly after he spoke, readying his lightsaber again. "Sister! We have wasted enough time, join me!"

"Gladly." Purred the Eighth Sister, her own lightsaber igniting behind me. Quickly I discarded my cloak, turning so I could keep both in my peripheral vision. As a cruel joke, I heard a loud groan from behind me. It was bad, Yatsuhashi was coming to in the middle of a fight I couldn't dare to lose. Nowhere to run but the arena environments, I took a step forward and twisted my foot slightly as I did. Moving away from Yatsuhashi and Coco I also turned, my attention still focused mostly on the Inquisitors. They followed me, stalking me with every step I took. Closing my eyes, I could feel them through the Force, burning entities of negative emotion. In the silence of the crowded arena I could hear them clearly. Deep humming of their lightsabers as they shifted grips and positions. One, long breath, and I was ready.

Flourishing my lightsaber in my hand, I snapped my eyes opened and charged. Sprinting right drew me closer to the Eighth Sister, Jasper at my back. We met halfway, clashing blades at speeds that relied entirely on instinct. Faith in the Force fuelled my actions as I weaved around my opponent, Jasper now joining the fray. Years of training and experience saved me multiple times as I duelled, but barely. While I had trained extensively for three years in hiding, so had they. Jasper had never been an exceptional duellist, yet now his dark emotions fed him strength. Trading blows back and forth between the two Inquisitors was tiring, the reduced stamina beginning to show. My defence grew slack, converting blocks into redirections. I simply could not fight two at once with a single lightsaber. A sharp kick to my side staggered me. Unbalanced I fell prey to their telekinesis, both powerfully throwing me back to the centre of the arena. My lightsaber deactivated as I flew.

Now without his helmet, Jasper's voice was recognisable yet hollow. "I expected so much more from you. Perhaps you would be able to best us if you gave in, accepted your grief, your anger, all the pain."

I picked myself up slowly, failing not to listen to Jasper.

"I wonder how he died. And how disappointed he must be in you." Taunted Jasper cruelly. "After all, he had such high expectations of his 'little prodigy'."

If only for a moment, a slight rising surge of anger filled my being. "SHUT UP!" I roared as I hit the Inquisitors with the Force as hard as I could muster. Neither expected such a devastating push, propelling them both far into the geyser zone of the arena.

 _Deep breaths, control yourself._ Instructions I followed quickly as a deep voice came from behind me.

"Corlena. What is happening?" I saw Yatsuhashi, on one knee with sword in hand.

"Not now!" I snapped at the giant. "Get Coco and get out of the arena." Sadistic laughter returned my thoughts to my foes, both Inquisitors stepping out of the geyser zone with lightsabers deactivated.

"Tch, tch, tch. Jedi should never let their emotions control them. Isn't that right, _Lena_?" Reprimanded Jasper mockingly, shivers running down my spine as he used my nickname. "Why not surrender, hmm? You cannot beat the two of us… and we could just threaten to execute every other person in here until you concede."

"But where is the fun in that?" The Eighth Sister asked rhetorically.

The situation was as dire as the massacre at the Temple. There was little I could do but fight or surrender. Running was impossible and I'd rather die than become a prisoner to the Sith. Therefore I resolved to continue fighting, and hope for a miracle. While I was outmatched through numbers, I did hold one more trick that might balance the fight a little. Weeks of tedious work had resulted in one of my proudest achievements; one that would not go to waste.

"You obviously don't know me well enough then." I ignited my lightsaber, pointing it at Jasper. "So come and end this, _Inquisitor_."

My former friend snarled, reigniting his lightsaber and throwing it. A red disc of energy cut through the air towards me, the second Inquisitor running shortly behind it. Reaching towards my cloak with my left hand, I tugged with the Force. After some focused telekinesis, my master's damaged lightsaber shot into my hand. No longer was it severed though. Through patience and diligence I had reformed it into a single-bladed lightsaber. Silver metal gleamed in my left hand, giving life to a golden yellow blade that filled me with immense warmth. With my right I deflected Jasper's lightsaber, raising my left to combat the Eighth Sister. I saw Jasper use the Force to retrieve his weapon, allowing me to press my attack on the female Inquisitor. Rapidly I pushed her back, slicing in a whirlwind of attacks at the Eighth Sister. Each strike I made forced the Eighth Sister to backpedal, eventually resulting in her jumping away and re-joining her fellow Inquisitor.

Jasper grinned as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and held my weapons tight, a dark chuckle slipping from his lips. Slowly but surely his amusement became full on cruel laughter, his head tilting back as he did. Once his cackling subsided he gave me another malicious smile.

"How quaint." He commented with amusement. "Does that weapon give you comfort? A sense that you are never alone?" He reignited his lightsaber, allowing his pale skin to glow under the crimson light.

"No… but it does help me beat you." I retorted confidently, flourishing my blades before dropping into a combat stance. Hoping for a miracle, I launched through the air at my foes, allowing my body to flow with instinct and the Force. I sensed everything around me in a field of awareness; anything that entered this field provoked my reflexes. All on its own my body danced with the colourful blades, deflecting and blocking the burning red plasma with my gold and blue. Occasionally I landed a few kicks on the Inquisitors, staggering but not defeating the Dark Side wielders. Shrugging off the insults and armoured blows I took to my body, I pressed on with only the desire to protect.

It did not take long for my body to tire again, unused to the extended length of lightsaber combat. I should have trained for this issue, my only foes for the last three years being monsters of pure evil that my weapon could bisect with no effort. Jasper was beginning to struggle as well, but the Eighth Sister showed no such lack of stamina. One wrong slip and I found myself suspended in the air, rapidly propelled through the air. Immense pain seared through my back as I collided with a ruined building from the city zone. Hitting the ground hurt just as bad, my grip on my weapons lost on impact. I screamed on each collision, groaning in pain once I was no longer being tossed about like a ragdoll. Peering through blurry vision, a spinning red blade advanced slowly towards me. Beyond that was Jasper, recovering his stamina. I noticed in the crowd, the horrified faces of Velvet, Fox and Ruby, watching while entirely helpless.

While trying to crawl to my feet I failed miserably, my exhausted and now battered body refusing to stand. I never wanted to give up, but to everyone else it must have looked like I had.

"I must admit, this has been far more entertaining than I expected." Commented the Eighth Sister as she bore down on me slowly. "If only there were more with the will to fight like you. Then this planet would be an amusing use of my time."

Spitting a wad of blood from my mouth I raised myself into a slumped kneeling position, my arms limp. Second by second I could hear the blades advancing on me, tearing through the floor effortlessly. Soon the spinning stopped, the Inquisitor poised to execute me with only a single blade ignited. Red glared in my vision as the lightsaber was pointed directly at my face, intense heat assaulting my skin without burning me. Looking past the blade, I watched the Inquisitor retract her faceplate. Dark grey skin and haunting yellow eyes greeted me. Then she grinned, two rows of pointed teeth that could tear through flesh hidden behind her lips.

She was a Pau'an, an inhabitant of the planet of Utapau. Only once had I seen another Pau'an wielding a lightsaber; one that I fought strongly to forget. Before my executioner could ready her strike though, her hand shot to her helmet. Garbled transmissions sounded from her helmet, no doubt her troopers reporting some occurrence. Her face turned to a disapproving scowl, yellow eyes flicking between me and the arena entrances. I watched her release an exasperated sigh before speaking authoritatively.

"Pull out, we are done here anyway." No longer on her comms, I locked eyes with the Eighth Sister again. She then spoke to Jasper without breaking eye contact. "Brother! Our troopers are facing some difficult opposition. We have what we want so we can leave."

"Make it quick then." Answered Jasper hastily.

The Eighth Sister raised her lightsaber to prepare the executing strike, speaking half to me and half to herself. "A pity I have to make this quick, I do love a spectacle." The fact that the troopers were struggling inspired me. Reinforcements of some kind were coming and I did not have to fight much longer. Back to the wall and blade about to decapitate me, I reacted as any cornered being would, and fought back.

Mustering enough strength to move my arms, the Force sprang from them explosively as I directed my arms at the Eighth Sister. Hitting the Inquisitor like that was like a skycar had swooped down and rammed her with its bonnet, carrying the Pau'an high into the air. I rose unsteadily to my feet as the Eighth Sister tumbled through the air, seeing her control her descent and land deftly on her toes. Beside her Jasper smirked at his ally's misfortune, igniting his lightsaber and throwing it at me to end everything. Time was something I had not enough of, my own lightsabers strewn across the city zone and beyond my reach. Imbalanced and injured, I stood defiantly as the blade got closer. Until something tackled me out of the way faster than anyone could see.

I hit the ground again with another pained groan, grimacing as I rotated to see my saviour. On top of me was Ruby, having dive tackled me out of the way. Just as fast as she saved me, she stood up to put herself between me and the Inquisitors. Both snarled at Ruby, becoming full on scowls as one of the Coliseum entrances exploded. Troopers flew from the entrance, replaced by an infuriated man in a tattered grey shirt and red cape, wielding a large clockwork sword. I noticed Ruby's stance brighten with the arrival. No longer fighting on my own, I allowed myself one taunt at the Inquisitors.

"Seems you can't get rid of your Jedi arrogance." I spat weakly, the two Red Blades openly offended by my taunt. Any violent response they wanted to enact was denied when more and more entrances lost their blockades. Victorious yet defeated, the two fled from the arena, using their blades to lift them over the environments to one of the few secure exits. The crowd burst into a variety of emotion, cheers and tears of joy from most, others in obvious panic to leave the Coliseum quickly. As for me, I smiled broadly for as long as my body let me; then I felt my entire being give way and pitch black consume me.

* * *

 **How many of you saw the Seventh Brother's identity reveal coming? Be honest!**

 **Reviews!**

 **hunter 139:** Remnant is out in Wild Space, the likely-hood of Palpatine even being concerned with one planet with no space-flight tech? Never. Although Salem and Cinder may have some plans in mind now.

 **Guest:** The whole idea of Semblances are they are meant to be unique to the individual, meaning that aside from Schnee glyphs, everyone has something strongly different.

Lightsaber interactions with Aura is a tricky situation that I have put a fair bit of research into, taking from canon and legends sources. If I believe something can block a lightsaber and there is no evidence to prove me wrong then I'll go with it. Honestly I believe Aura would fail just like any other shields to block lightsaber strikes.

With her reputation, the reason it didn't spread too much is something I was going to explain better with a flashback. Corlena didn't want people pestering and prying into her life so she made that clear with Wilderock when she first arrived.

 **fallenlegion:** Some great feedback here, I really appreciate it. Now that the real shit has gotten underway I will try to add in moments of fun and messing around, but when I go dark in my writing I pray to George R. R. Martin for inspiration. Is that a bad thing?

 **6tailedninja:** The Inquisitorius is something I looked into pretty hard before I titled my Inquisitors. As far as has been explained, most of the Inquisitors were fallen Jedi (mainly Temple Guard I believe). The Fifth Brother is believed to be a higher up in the Temple Guard but below the Grand Inquisitor, so putting my new Inquisitors above him would be wrong. Also we don't actually know how many Jedi turned to the Inquisitors, just that they were nearly extinct by the time of Rebels.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	7. The Council

**Another day, another chapter! Had a good deal of spare time so I managed to crack this chapter fairly quickly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

Throbbing pain covered my entire body. My back felt like someone had driven a landspeeder bike into it, followed up by a tauntaun running over the rest of my body. I let out a long groan of displeasure, waiting for light to seep into my eyes. Blurry surroundings melted into existence as I gently forced my eyelids open. Aside from the rather plain and unappealing décor of the ceiling above me, nothing of note stood out. Only once my vision had cleared a little and my hearing had tuned in did my current environment become recognisable. Another groan, one of effort, left my lips as I strained my head from side to side. Machinery quietly droned, the occasional beep sounding in time with my beating heart. Additionally I felt almost naked, covered by only the sheets above me and the thin robe over my body.

 _A hospital?_ I queried all too obviously to myself. Instinctively I tried to sit up like I was waking up to a pleasant morning, only causing myself distress through pain jolting around my body.

"Agh!" I grimaced from the burning sensation riddling my back, opting to lie perfectly still to prevent worsening my condition. A minute focusing to quell the pain passed, leaving me to the repetitive tones of machinery and my own thoughts. In drabs the memories came back. First Velvet dragging me, then the Coliseum. Coco and Yatsuhashi's fight, followed by the Inquisitors, followed by…

"Jasper…" I croaked out sadly. My heart refused to accept that the pale man I faced was the kind boy who I grew up with. My mind, however, would not let me deny the truth. Water swelled in my eyes, trickling down my face as the harsh reality set in. It felt wrong to cry for someone who had become so cold, so… cruel. Hopelessly I sought for the answer to his conversion in my memory, only a few instances possibly sparking his fall. But… they didn't make sense. Jasper had resolve, faith that was unshakable. The answer lay with what happened to him during the massacre at the Temple, when he closed the door on me and my master to stall for time. I would have dwelled on the matter for an unknown amount of time, if not for a pair of approaching voices.

"You may ask her questions if she has recovered, General. But her possessions and her custody lies with me." I instantly recognised the stern yet wise voice of Ozpin, but his words troubled me.

"Ozpin, this… girl has brought a threat unknown to us all right to our homes. _Your_ city." Stated the 'General', that Ozpin was arguing with.

"And your proposal would only create a greater divide than there is right now." Countered Ozpin from the other side of the door. "Not to mention that the general public has a rather fond view of Corlena, given her willingness to put herself in harm's way for the safety of citizens."

"Her presence also endangers the people of-"

"Enough James!" Snapped Ozpin uncharacteristically, shocking me a little. "Unless you forget, she is human! A human who has suffered more than you can think. So I suggest you stow your negative preconceptions and listen to her first. If she has awoken that is."

It warmed my heart to hear Ozpin defend me so strongly, but the severity of his voice concerned me. Gently the door handle clicked round, the plain wood swinging inwards. I watched Ozpin enter first, tailed by a smartly dressed gentleman with greying hair and a military air about him. To me he definitely gave off the image of a general, if a little more bureaucratic than one forged of war. During my time at Beacon I had been aware of Atlas' military presence, and their leader, General James Ironwood. Ozpin smiled warmly at my conscious condition, closing the door behind the General and walking up to my bed. The General gave me a distrusting look.

"It is good to see you awake, Corlena." Spoke Ozpin softly. "How are you feeling?"

Truth seemed the best option in my current state. "Terrible, both physically and mentally."

"Hmm. It has been a rather troubling twenty-four hours." Being out for a whole day did not surprise me, but it did not help me relax.

"What has happened? The Inquisitors? The citizens?" I had a list of questions to ask but one rose to the top as quickly realised their absence. "Where are my lightsabers?"

The General decided to answer. "Your 'lightsabers' are under Ozpin's care. Every weapon-maker and scientist are metaphorically frothing at the mouth to get their hands on them."

I sighed deeply in relief. "Thank you. I would like them back as soon as possible though, Professor."

Ozpin nodded, but Ironwood objected. "You are in no condition or position to request your weapons back."

Ozpin made to lecture the General, but I got there first. "And you do not understand the significance and value of a lightsaber to a Jedi." I took a deep breath before continuing. "If you see the idea behind a Huntsman's personalised weapon, then you have a small sliver of what my lightsabers mean to me."

Ironwood frowned a little at my rude but necessary lecture. Ozpin took the brief tension to make his stance on current matters crystal clear.

"James, you may be acting out of what you believe is the right thing to do. But there is far more to Corlena than you realise." Ozpin took his time turning round during his pause, General Ironwood's eyes fixed on the Headmaster. "I promise more shall be explained during the next meeting with all the Councils and Headmasters."

Ironwood flicked his gaze to me, then sternly looked at Ozpin. "Very well. On your head be it, Oz. Vale's council already has a slightly unfavourable opinion of your behaviour. Be careful what you do next."

Not another word was uttered by the General as he left briskly. Now I was left with the kind Headmaster, who spared a smile and a nod at me before heading to leave. As he opened the door he turned back to me.

"I will send along some better company. Hopefully they can provide some normalcy before the coming storm." I gave a weak smile to Ozpin, enough confirmation for him to nod once more and leave. Exhaustion set in. The strain of managing my pain and conversing with the two men taxing my already low energy. Somewhat comfortably, I drifted back into a light sleep. I recounted the duel with the Inquisitors, the words and actions of the Red Blades at the forefront of my mind. Then came the visages of the black-clad troopers, emotionless and intimidating. Over an unknown amount of time my mind displayed these images against my will. My sleep eventually found itself disturbed by light chatter. Some of the voices were concerned, others optimistic. Slowly I opened my eyelids to a barrage of vibrant colours huddled around my bed.

"Hey, hey! She's waking up!" Hushed a bubbly female voice. Pink and orange made a welcome change to the drab ceiling. That is until I noticed the uncomfortably close proximity of the bright colours.

"Wake up, lazy butt!" Chirped a gleeful Nora in my face. My response? A long, protesting groan. It didn't take long for the hyperactive hammer-wielder to be reeled back by a green-clad arm, quiet scolding being directed at the girl.

"Who…?" I managed to groan out pathetically. Nora was easy to recognise, but the mixture of colours around me that took form was confusing at first. One by one the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR came into focus; I also noticed Velvet tucked shyly to the side, looking a little relieved but at the same time down.

"Who else?" Answered Yang rhetorically, crossing her arms over her breasts and grinning.

I inched myself up to try and sit up, finding two sets of gentle hands help me up carefully. Glancing to either side, I saw Weiss and Blake supporting me as I got comfortable.

"Thank you." I said weakly to the two, who smiled.

Jaune then asked the necessary question. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I did when I first woke up." I answered as best I could. "My back hurts immensely though."

"Things could have been a lot worse." Pointed out Ruby optimistically. "What you did was brave."

"More like stupid." Criticised Weiss with concern in her voice. "What exactly did you hope would happen?"

"Weiss…" Pyrrha tried to intervene, but I raised a finger.

Sighing softly, I answered Weiss. "I didn't know…"

"Didn't… know?" Asked Weiss with incredulity.

"Exactly." Weiss' small eye twitch did not go unnoticed by me. "I had no experience going up against Inquisitors and…" My thoughts drifted to Jasper, his hateful glare as he tore the helmet from his head. On their own my hands trembled, gripping the sheets of my bed. Absorbed in my own thoughts, my friends had no idea what I was going to say. Except Velvet. She read my body language, noticing the slight tearing up of my eyes. Stepping away from the sidelines, she clasped her hands over one of mine, making me snap back to reality with a slight jump. I stared at the Rabbit Faunus with reddening eyes as she smiled compassionately.

"Do you want to tell us who he was?" Velvet asked with patient care. Not a hint of forcefulness entered her voice. The others looked at her then back to me questioningly, none quite understanding what Velvet was on about.

I let out a shaky sigh. "He- the male Inquisitor…" A tight yet comforting squeeze from Velvet spurred me on. "His name was Jasper Moraes. He was… my best friend."

Reactions varied, but most were of shock. Ruby and Pyrrha had hands clasped sadly over their mouths. Yang, Blake, Nora and Jaune reeled back in shock. Weiss and Ren stood frozen. Velvet, caring and brave, leaned forward and gave a soft hug. Almost instantly I buried my head into Velvet's shoulder to hide the emotional pain written over my face. Safety and comfort greeted me openly in Velvet's embrace, allowing me all the time I needed to build up the strength to speak again.

"It scares me." I admitted with a muffled voice. "It scares me that someone like Jasper could fall so far."

"You're afraid of becoming like them." Ren deduced. I nodded with my head still pressed into Velvet's shoulder.

"I won't let you." Unwavering conviction filled the room as Ruby spoke. "They can try as many times as they want but I will not let them hurt you like this again!"

Incredible warmth filled my soul as Ruby declared her intent. Such bravery, kindness and purity was a rare find in the galaxy. I was lucky to find it in a friend this far out in the galaxy.

"And I will try my hardest to pull Jasper back for you!" All everyone could do was smile. At least until I pulled away from Velvet.

Sadly I smiled at Ruby. "Your conviction is heart-warming and inspiring Ruby. But I cannot have you fight the Inquisitors."

My statement did not sit well with my friends. And they made it clear.

"Bullshit! We outnumber them and we aren't weak!" Protested Yang, her pupils tinting crimson briefly.

Nora scowled. "I'm not going to sit back until we break their legs!"

"They mess with one, they mess with all of us!" Declared Blake.

I raised a hand painfully to silence them. "I understand you want back at them. But the Inquisitors are my problem and I will deal with them once I am ready."

Weiss cut in immediately, her tone direct and scolding. "No, you are acting out of emotion! Making them your responsibility because they can do the same things as you." I stared wide-eyed at my apprentice as she ranted. The worst thing about it was that she was right. "So all you are being is a stubborn hypocrite! If you want to behave like this then I cannot treat you as a teacher or a friend!"

Velvet was shocked by Weiss' outburst. "That's a little harsh W-" One finger on Velvet's lips was all I needed to silence her. Quiet reigned over the room until I sighed loudly, bowing my head.

"She's right. I'm not thinking straight." Admitting I was wrong was not easy. It was, however, the right thing to do. "Either way I'm in no shape to fight right now, let alone train."

Weiss smiled proudly; happy with my answer she walked to the door. "Then we shall leave you to recover. Get well soon Corlena."

One by one the others began to leave, giving their well-wishes and the odd hug from Ruby and Nora. Admittedly Nora's was a little too tight a hug, but Ren was there to pull her away. Last but not least was Velvet, kindly smiling and hugging me, one that I reciprocated without any thought. Although once she had reached the door, I called out to her.

"Velvet." The Rabbit Faunus turned her head to face me. Looking at her I found myself transfixed by her beauty. It took me a little while and a warm feeling rising through my face to speak up again.

"I… owe you some answers." Velvet blinked then smiled her gentle and beautiful smile that made my heart skip a little.

"There is no need." She replied. "The others gave me the crash course on who you are."

I paused, unsure what I was doing but wanting her company all the same. "Oh… well. I don't suppose you could stay and keep me company. Lying here with no-one to talk to is quite boring."

Just like my own cheeks before, Velvet's flushed red. "Um… everything is sort of on hold right now so… I guess I can stay." Pulling up a chair next to my bed, Velvet and I talked for hours. She asked about my past while I listened to stories of her childhood and first year at Beacon. Not one minute of the time we spent together felt wasted to me. Being in her company made me forget my worries, and become a different person than the troubled Jedi Warrior. In her company I felt properly human.

* * *

 **CT-3152**

* * *

A bloody mess. Our mission at that arena had be one disaster after another once the inhabitants of this planet fought back. The Inquisitors failed to end the Jedi, my squad was scattered and retreated under the monstrous assault of that man in grey. Myself? Knocked unconscious during a scuffle with the swordsman. Now I found myself locked up aboard one of the airships that hovered over the city we had infiltrated. Stripped down to only my bodysuit, I sat in the dark and bare cell awaiting my next visitor. The miserable excuses for soldiers that had interrogated me failed. Nothing they could say or do threatened me to speak. Even when they proposed negotiations their skills fell through. Overall I was highly disappointed in them, but more so in myself for getting captured.

This imprisonment was a stain on my record as a soldier. Combat was all I had ever known, and I was damn good at it. So being held prisoner by incompetent men in unusual armour irritated me to no end. I did not let this show though; instead I let it maintain my stern, defiant expression. As far as I knew only a day or so had passed, meaning the dragging torment of my imprisonment would last much longer. Except when I received a visit from a man with clear authority. Greying hair and a shiny white jacket that would make new clones jealous of its cleanliness stood in front of me. Authoritatively he dismissed my guards, eyeing me with his arms placed firmly behind his back.

His stern voice spoke to me, "So far you have been… uncooperative with our questions."

I simply stared back with little care for his eloquent speech.

"Perhaps introductions would be a better starting point?" The man proposed calmly.

Again I said nothing, not budging one inch from my unimpressed stance.

"I am General Ironwood. Leader of Remnant's largest military power and Headmaster of Atlas Academy." His titles meant little to me. Respect was infused into my being, but not for old men who had not witnessed true conflict. "What about you, soldier?"

I decided to play his little game. If only to stem my boredom. "CT-3152."

"That is no name. Just a designation from what I can tell." He was astute, attuned to typical military regulations at least.

"Only my brothers get the privilege of my name, General." I hissed the title venomously, my opinion of him made clear.

"I see… Then we shall talk another time. I do not have the time to play guessing games." The General closed my cell door before speaking again. "Just know that silence will not save you from our laws."

I huffed and smirked in amusement. Intimidation was never going to work and they were too blind to see it. If only we had been given something better than a refitted Pelta-class frigate. What I would give to see them fare against one Venator and an army of clones. I laid down on the barren bench that served as my bed. It was better than some of the surfaces I had slept on, but equally uncomfortable when my 'neighbour' decided to pipe up.

"I have got to say, CT. Colour me impressed with how you handled the General." Only once had the crook in the cell next to me spoken; his flamboyant words planned to impress me.

"I don't care for your praise, criminal." I retorted impatiently, aiming to get some shut-eye.

"Aww come on~. Can't you spare a little time to chat?" Continued the criminal.

Again I dismissed the criminal's attempt at conversation. "No. I will simply wait out my capture quietly until I am freed."

"Suit yourself. But I don't really see you getting out unless you take an offer, or go on trial." Slowly I tuned out the criminal, drifting into a haunted sleep filled with battles past and questionable actions.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

Eyes. Eyes everywhere studied, judged and beheld me. Never before had I felt so vulnerable by being looked at. Inconsiderately, Vale's Council had summoned me only a day after I had regained consciousness. This required me to trek through Vale's streets in my casual clothes, with the assistance of Velvet by my request. All around me people kept their distance, whether through respect, fear or disdain I could not tell. Sure I had saved thousands of lives with my actions two days prior; but the entire crisis had spawned rumours. Especially when my recognition of Jasper and otherworldly weaponry was starkly obvious. Thankfully I had been given a small escort of Atlesian troopers as protection. My main worry as I hobbled to the Council building was that Ozpin was going to lose his position over me. At the rate I was walking, however, I could only speculate until I had arrived.

A walk that should have taken but a few minutes, ended up being around twenty. Why I was not brought by car eluded me, but it was an insignificant detail. Either way the exercise did me some good. Helped into the expansive, court-like room of the Council by Velvet, I immediately took notice of Ozpin and Glynda sat to one side. A crowd had gathered in the back seats while I was directed to the front near Ozpin and Glynda. Across the hall sat General Ironwood. Multiple screens depicting the symbols of Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral adorned the walls. Cameras also littered the room, focusing on particular individuals including myself. Hushed chatter filled the room but nothing I heard was of importance, so I simply sat, bowed my head in relative meditation, and waited.

Minutes must have passed before any noticeable change. A small silence gracing the room as three sets of footsteps strode past me. I raised my head to meet the gazes of three well-dressed individuals. A triad of two senior men and an equally senior woman that constituted Vale's ruling council. Not long after the three were seated did the screens around the room shift. On them sat each kingdom's ruling council and headmaster, excluding Mantle since the General was in our presence. With everyone presence the middle council member, sporting short grey hair and thick rectangular glasses cleared his throat.

"Now that we are all present, we can begin our open discussion of the unknown 'Inquisitor' threat to the Vytal Festival." On the mention of the Inquisitors I knew that there was an unlimited number of questions bound my way.

The elderly female councillor then stood and spoke. "Our combined resources have yet to locate the Inquisitors and their soldiers. We do, however, possess two leads."

As the female councillor sat down, the third rose, giving me the impression that this was rehearsed. "First we have the soldier and his equipment detained aboard General Ironwood's flagship. While the soldier has only given a designation, his gives some disturbing revelations."

Pens scratched on paper as the journalists amongst the crowd scribbled away at every small detail given to them.

"All of the technology works without Dust being the power source." Soft murmurs drifted through the crowd, but no-one openly interrupted.

The third councillor continued his points, looking directly at me. "Second is the young lady sat at the front who bravely fought against the 'Inquisitors' to protect the populace."

Immediately every eye fixed on me as the councillor asked me to stand. Wrapping my arm over Velvet's shoulder I began to stand. Dull pain throbbed in my back but I stood tall with the assistance given me. As soon as I was steady on my feet I nodded to Velvet, letting her sit back down while I bore through the aching in my legs.

"Please could you share some information as to your identity and your link to the so called Inquisitors?" Asked the third councillor politely.

' _Straight to business.'_ I noted to myself, taking a deep breath.

"My name is Corlena Sho'ryn. I was once part of an order of warriors who acted like Huntsmen, but more on principle rather than as a profession." More murmurs sifted through the crowd. "As for the Inquisitors: I do not know of their organisation in detail, but it is easy to tell that their purpose is to eradicate the remainder of my order."

"They seem more akin to your order than you want to admit." Jabbed a councillor from Mistral suspiciously.

"Only the two are like me, but not." I countered carefully. "Think of me as light… and them as dark. Two sides of the same coin."

"You claimed to not know of their organisation in detail." Highlighted a Vacuoan councillor.

"Not the Inquisitors, no. Until they arrived two days ago I did not even know the Inquisitors existed." Questioning looks were directed my way. The topic was difficult to balance without going into full blown exposition which would take far too long.

"Then what are they to be the opposite of you?" Asked the first Vale councillor.

I took another deep breath. "By title alone I am a Jedi, and they are Sith." Voices rose a little higher this time, the two keys words being thrown about in multiple conversations. With all the skirting around the edges, I decided to redirect the topic back to its heart. "And the reason you cannot locate them is because they will be safely debating their next move in orbit."

Collective gasps filled the room, followed by louder and louder conversations only silenced by the harsh banging of a gavel. The hammering by the councillor continued until not a word slipped from anyone's mouths. Order restored, the councillor with the gavel decided to take control.

"Miss Sho'ryn. Would you kindly elaborate on your previous statement?"

"Gladly." I responded calmly. "I mean what I say. The Inquisitors will possess a vessel capable of space travel that will house their troops and supplies."

"And I assume this 'ship' is capable of flight without the usage of Dust." Deduced the councillor.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes. Dust is in fact a phenomenon unique to Remnant. Hence why the soldier's equipment you have possess none."

General Ironwood decided at this point to stand, indicating his wish to speak. "And what of your weapons?" Although the tone of the meeting was serious to begin with, Ironwood's question deepened the severity of the tone. "How did you come into possession of two energy blades that so far, have cut through metal, Dust rounds and Aura like they were tissue?"

Whispers began to surface once more before I spoke. "Lightsabers, as they are known, are extremely dangerous and important weapons to Jedi and the Sith."

Ironwood glared at me with clear dislike. "The former was made clear when the Inquisitors cut cleanly through some of my men without remorse."

"Which is why Professor Ozpin has so adamantly prevented your scientists and technicians from toying with them." I returned, my calm voice switched for a sterner one. "Even if your planet possessed the capabilities to make them, General, I would not tell you how."

"Please may we stow the hostility." Interrupted Ozpin cautiously, "You forget that Miss Sho'ryn is not our enemy, and is mentally and physically hurt as of this moment."

All the councillors gave displeased glances at Ozpin as the reporters in the crowd lapped up all the tension spawned from my statements. Briefly the three closed together for private conversation. I watched as they simultaneously rose up and addressed the crowd and the other representatives.

"We believe that the matters under question are best discussed privately for Miss Sho'ryn's sake. Therefore we ask politely that all but representatives and significant members of this meeting leave."

Voices amongst the audience grumbled in disapproval, but had to obey to declaration of the Council. Bit by bit the media members left with their journalistic appetites whetted but not sated. It did not bring me comfort to believe they would press me for more information in time, yet I had grown to accept harsh truths.

* * *

 **I was not a particular fan of writing the Council meeting scene, but I didn't want to skim over it cheaply.**

 **Also, new character into the mix. I have a few nicknames for the CT-3152. But if you want a say, leave a review!**

 **Speaking of:**

 **Hey It's That Guy:** Makashi is the go-to style that Corlena will teach Weiss, but naturally Weiss will integrate her own combat style and glyphs in.

 **hunter 139:** Don't underestimate Cinder and Salem. In canon they got the better of Ozpin so... you'll just have to see.

 **fallenlegion:** Hoh boy, here we go again. Lots to cover here.

Let's start with CRDL. Simply they haven't really explained why the teachers don't crack down on the bullying so I'm allowing it to continue with CRDL doing it more cautiously than before. It doesn't really seem that way from the chapter but that is the angle I'm going for.

As for Cardin's arm, it wasn't broken, Corlena dislocated it. Big difference in terms of repercussions. Plus CRDL aren't going to rat out Corlena cause that would drag them down with her. Plus although Cardin is a stereotypical cowardly bully, I don't ride the hate train so I can see the strengths he has. (Still doesn't stop me hurting him)

As for Dove's witch comment. I went of the idea the Vacuo will probably have nomadic tribes scattered outside of the capital and took the stereotype of tribes having witches. Generally the rules have always been vague and the world building has been quite general in the World of Remnant series. I will try to build up the world more with my own ideas but that will take time.

Overall I see different kingdoms in a mixture of real life cultures. Vale is quite like the US and UK mixed. Atlas definitely highly European but can't pinpoint. Vacuo a mix of Europe, Australia and Orient maybe. Mistral seems very Western European (the name is inspired by French.)

The scene with Coco is literally what I did at school once to a friend. Trust me those moments stick with you and make great writing material.

Vague and mysterious Corlena will dip in from time to time, but given her reveal to the public less so. Also of course Blake heard, she just wouldn't be surprised and probably has a very good poker face.

You are the first reviewer I've seen EVER who has caught on and mentioned Murphy's Law. I just love to use it because I'm evil like that. 'Some times bad things just happen.'

Velvet is the pairing, you came in a little too late, sorry! Also proportions next chapter, or soon.

It could be Weiss. I mean, who knows what Aura does when combined with the Force.

Phew, you ask so many good questions! The last parts I'm keeping my trap shut before I give too much away!

 **Ok... with all that out the way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you in the next one!**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	8. The Next Step

**What's this? An update? Inconceivable!**

 **Seriously though, I'm sorry this took so long. Life's a bitch and I lost all motivation to write for the good part of a month. Even then it was slow getting back into it.**

 **On a happier note, I went to MCM London in October and it was AWESOME! I met all four of the RWBY girls and got stuff signed by them and got selfies. (Also went out for drinks with other fans, Barbara, Geoff and Jack.)**

 **With the drop of Volume 4 too I have so much stuff to use to expand my fic. All the World of Remnant episodes are incredibly useful and the character development is extremely interesting.**

 **Shall we get on with the reviews?**

 **KingKimi0317:** Maybe... maybe... lots of possibilities. You'll just have to read and see.

 **Hunter139:** Good idea, Inquisitors might have already figured that out though. Who knows?

 **Hey It's That Guy:** It seems that way, but given the latest episode with Ironwood in, he's actually a nice guy.

 **fallenlegion:** Lots to cover once again: Writing fight scenes is tricky, very tricky. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of fics out there that write fights better than I do but I'll try to improve.

The Inquisitors are still fairly inexperienced compared the Grand Inquisitor, making them over-confident and prone to dragging things out for the sake of their ego. Not to mention they are trying to one up each other most of the time.

 **Thank you all for the support, and please enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

 **CT-3152**

* * *

So far I had made at least five different attempts to escape my imprisonment. Not because I feared caving into their interrogation methods, but simply because I was bored of sitting in a cell. Rather than subject myself to their miserably soft methods of information extraction I resolved to at least cause some hassle aboard their ship. Tried and tested were the classics, faking injury and illness making up two separate attempts. Unfortunately my small cell destroyed all options of faking having already escaped. Then came my latest attempt when a singular guard had come to escort me for medical screening. It took mere seconds to relieve the man of his rifle and bundle him into my cell unconscious. Had the ship been of Separatist make then I would have made it to the hangar and stolen a smaller transport, but the unknown layout led me into trouble only a minute or so after my escape. Forced to take a young mechanic hostage, I aggressively pushed my way through the crew of the ship without fear. Freedom was so bloody close, then the General and his white-haired lapdog showed up. My use of a hostage was pointless, the bitch closed the gap between us even faster than the swordsman I fought in the Coliseum.

Restrained, tested and returned to my cell, I sat and planned in the bare hovel that was my residence. My planning, however, was interrupted by another visitor that was unlike the rest, but entirely expected. Although she was not dressed in typical fashion for her kind, the girl in the open doorway was easily recognisable. Blonde hair tied in a decent length ponytail, combined with pale skin and blue eyes. Hidden under her blouse was most likely an incredibly athletic build and a respectable bust. Being a soldier I was no expert on breast sizes, but I had to guess C to D. If I didn't know what the Jedi looked like already, the two lightsabers hanging from her belt was a dead giveaway. Echoes of the order throbbed in my skull, every inch of me wanting to lunge forward and end her. But I knew better. Despite the short distance I would simply have been overpowered and locked up again, kid or not she was a Jedi. So there I sat, glaring as the girl began her questions.

"What is your name?" She asked, a slight distaste for me in her voice.

"CT-3152." I replied robotically, not giving anything.

She gave me an unimpressed look. "Alright then, Clone. I have a few questions to ask."

"Fire away, you won't get anything unless I want you to know." Leaning back in the darkness of my cell I rested my hands behind my head.

"Is this really what's become of the great Clone Army?" She jabbed. "Loyal soldiers turned unrepentant murderers?"

"Says the one who planned to betray and take over the Republic." I snapped back.

Credit was due to her, no emotion filled her face at my remark. "Is that all they had to tell you to turn you on us? To massacre those who fought with you for years?"

"It was an order and I followed it." I answered strongly. "Soldiers are what all we Clones are!"

"Really?" Her voice raised a little. "When I fought in the Clone War I met many of you who were not just soldiers, but unique individuals. Men who picked names for themselves!"

Standing up I pushed my face in front of hers. "We picked names because it was easier." I countered, irritated by the Jedi's insistence on questions over their mind tricks.

Unflinching, she trapped me with her response. "Then it shouldn't be difficult to tell me yours, if it means so little that is."

Her persistence pushed my buttons more than I let on. Jedi were always a tricky bunch to understand at times, and creepily perceptive. Compared to my captors, she was a dangerous mental opponent. Yet I hadn't lived through a bloody war to cave in to one little game of psychiatrist. Conceding a small victory to the young Jedi, I stepped back into the dark of my cell. Sitting on the bench I remained eye contact while crossing my arms and placing my left leg over my right. Defiant and silent, I waited for the Jedi to ask her next question. Instead she pulled out a small tablet and showed me an x-ray showing my skull. What was most interesting about the image was the strange rectangular strip near my brain.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked, indicating to the strip.

Quietly and unmoving I racked my mind for an evasive answer, not wanting to admit that the rumours were true. Seconds passed and I could not deny the truth I had suppressed for years. I did not have to tell the whole truth though.

"Maybe." I replied. "Rumours spread during the war but nothing is concrete."

Her face scrunched at my vagueness, a small victory for me. "Then what did the rumours say?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, Jedi." I taunted. "It was one of you who installed the inhibitor chips."

Her eyes narrowed. "I wasn't exactly a frontline fighter. My job meant I only kept up with the general progress of the war."

"Well that… is an inhibitor chip. Made to stop us becoming like our template." I explained.

"Jango Fett, the Mandalorian bounty hunter." Her expression soured. My hunch was she had a dislike of bounty hunters. Then again… who didn't? "Hmm, I guess that's a start."

"And an end." I cut in, wanting to get rid of the girl as soon as possible. "That's all you're getting, Jedi."

A soft sigh escaped her lips, amplified by the quiet on the airship. "Very well... I'll come back to talk another time then." A hiss just as soft as her sigh signalled the sealing of my door. Left alone with the now unusually quiet criminal called Roman, I realised I had made a poor trade. The persistent yet interactive company of the Jedi was many times better than anyone else on the ship. Lying down on the bench, I vented my irritation in one long and expressive sigh.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

Suffocating. That was how the two weeks following the meeting of the Councils. Ironwood constantly pressed me for information and weaponry designs on the behalf of Atlas' Council. Press and journalists flocked to Beacon repeatedly for interviews that I had not the time to grant. Said time was spent advising on how best to prepare for another attack, and deliberating with myself the possibilities. Unanimously the Kingdoms voted to continue the Vytal Festival in the coming weeks, but with increased co-operation over security. I knew the decision was poor from a strategical stand-point, but such an important event could not be stopped by one person's worries. Additionally, I used what little time I held for myself training Weiss in the Force. Her connection was growing, amplified in power by her Aura, but not in control. As much as I wished to discover a means to best the Inquisitors myself, my skills were not sufficient to best two at once. Jasper's betrayal of our friendship and the Jedi only lowered my odds too.

All the stress, I could feel it getting to me. Minor irritations in the back of my mind were growing. Every presence in my vicinity, whether to aid me or to take from me, created friction in my psyche. Mentally I was slipping. Tiredness, irritation, hurt; all were driving me down a path I had fought against for so long. An impossible task had been dumped on me at the Clone Wars end, and know its achievement faded further and further away as I did too.

' _How long has it been since I sat down with my friends?'_ I pondered to myself as I lay upon my bed. However, in these tranquil moments to myself I still could not escape the negativity that had swelled within me; the doubt that festered from the beginning of my exiled life.

' _Are they even my friends?'_ I doubted. _'One is my student, the others… what are they to me?'_

I had spent so much time with them yet… none of us had made the effort to get to know each other. It was almost sad that my closest connections were my student, and a girl who made me feel different than with all the others. Pathetic was how I summed up my life at the time. In that moment, a soothing but stern voice entered my thoughts.

 _Corlena, darkness spawns from the light within you. But it is up to you how brightly that light outshines the darkness._

A warm feeling came back to my mind, the clouded thoughts being pushed away as I remembered how they treated me at the hospital. None of them spurned me; scolded yes, but never turned away from me. A smile took over my lips as their determined faces surfaced in my mind. Separation from the people who had accepted me was driving away the emotions that held me together. What I needed more than ever was to see them all. To smile and relax like there was nothing wrong. Sitting up I intended to track down my friends, but my feet never met the floor. My world spun a little and my head met a comfort that disabled my body instantly. For what I truly needed first, was sleep.

* * *

 **Ruby**

* * *

"YOU WERE SO COOL!" I screamed with excitement at the best uncle in the world. It had been weeks since I had seen Uncle Qrow after the incident at the Coliseum, and I couldn't contain my joy. I was practically dangling off my uncle's arm was we walked around Beacon, Yang flanking the other side of him.

Uncle Qrow smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I know that kiddo. Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Could've been a little quicker. You must be getting old." Taunted Yang in my peripherals, a massive grin on her face.

My uncle glared at Yang. "Hey, I don't praise my opponents much, but those troopers were good. Certainly better than anything Atlas can do." I giggled as Uncle Qrow then flicked Yang's forehead, making my sister pout angrily. "Also I'm not old."

"Must be old if they dragged you into all those meetings." Retorted Yang cheekily, leaving me to giggle at Uncle Qrow's expense too.

His response was a bored groan. "It's because I'm one of the best Huntsmen in Vale. Not that I wanted to be there." Smoothly his expression shifted into a disapproving stare into the distance. "Although it wasn't as rough for me as it was for you friend."

"Corlena?" I responded with concern, having not seen her apart for brief waves from a distance. "How is she?"

"She's tough to read, but she's not perfect." Qrow scratched his stubble as I waited for his continuation. "Between all the advances by Atlas for tech and the invasive questions for strategical and personal information, I'm surprised she hasn't gone into a meltdown. Although she's definitely wearing thin mentally."

As my uncle spoke I became more and more worried for Corlena, knowing she had taken the betrayal of her best friend quite hard. I wanted to help her with the Inquisitors or at least cheer her up if she is in the dumps. Perhaps spend time with her and drag the others along too.

' _If I'm spending time with Uncle Qrow then…'_ In the middle of my thought it clicked and I jumped up and down quickly on the spot, gaining confused looks from my family.

"Uncle Qrow, if you've been given time off then Corlena has too, right?" I asked rapidly, tugging on his right arm a little. My eyes followed the raising of an eyebrow, then the tilt of his head, before finally meeting his crimson eyes as he smiled.

"I guess she's probably free-"

"Then can you do me a favour pleeeease!" Immediately I grabbed his arm, giving my uncle the biggest puppy eyes I could muster. Quickly he caved in and I explained what I wanted him to do. Corlena had been working hard while the rest of us had sat idly, living out our lives as if nothing was wrong. For that reason, she needed to share time with us… all of us. To do so there was only one more thing I had to do. Pulling out my scroll, I began typing away.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

A light, repetitive rapping against my door stirred me from the brief involuntary rest I had taken. All I wanted was to fade back into the world of dreams; of better times and brighter faces. Rest, however, was a luxury I seemed to lack. Rolling into an upright sitting position, my legs dangling off my bed and my hair slightly unkempt, I rubbed my eyes before advancing on my door. Adjusting my hair as I walked, I opened the door to a man who looked rather unimpressed. Aside from his ragged looks which seemed awfully familiar, he reeked of alcohol, yet appeared perfectly sober. For a little while all I could do was blink back at his blood red eyes in awkward silence. Eventually I regained enough sense to speak up.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

The man smirked. "Just here for a chat. Mind if I come in?"

I had been approached by hundreds of people over the weeks since my clash with the Inquisitors, all seeking something from me or coming up to praise me. This man, gave off an air of neither. Watching him slowly swagger in, he immediately took a hip flask from a pocket and swigged from it.

Without even turning around he addressed me. "You're Corlena, right?"

I had little to respond to. "I am. Have we met?"

"Name's Qrow." He introduced himself, taking a casually look over his shoulder at me as I closed my door. "Been hanging on the side-lines but still very clued in on everything."

It then clicked for me, Qrow being the man wielding the giant sword that day, as well as the one lurking about in all the meetings. He never showed his face during those meetings but I felt him, his eyes strongly focused on me.

"If you know everything, why are you here?" I pressed inquisitively, unnerved slightly by the experienced stare he gave me over his shoulder.

Again, he smirked before taking another swill of his alcohol. "To get a feel for who you really are. I've see you act all prissy for the high-ups, but my adorable niece says otherwise. Plus I've dealt with enough Schnee and military bullshit to know when someone's putting on a polite act."

"Your… niece?" I asked selectively.

"Ruby." On saying her name he turned giving a reminiscent, but genuine smile at the ground. "A little naïve at times but she's a bundle of joy and determination."

I could only agree. "If only we had more like her."

"Heh, if only…" Qrow planted himself down on a chair while I'll closed my door and seated myself on my bed.

As Qrow drank more I engaged the conversation. "You wanted to know who I really am?"

"Sort of." Said Qrow with his lips barely touching his flask. "I've seen everything Oz has on you, but it's nothing compared to meeting face-to-face. Not that I don't trust Oz's insight, I just need my own opinion."

I nodded in understanding, my gaze focused on the experienced and hard crimson eyes peering at me from behind the flask. "So I can assume we may be working together soon?"

A slight eyebrow raise and an even slighter grin, all I needed to tell my assumption was right. Patiently I waited for Qrow to revert to his guarded expression, the Huntsman pocketing his flask and swivelling on his chair to face me.

Admittedly his stern gaze was a little discouraging, but the surface emotion I felt was not negative towards me. "Seems the stuff about war is true. You're perceptive. Very perceptive…"

"Training as a warrior from the age of four does that to a girl." I stated calmly, memories surfacing into a multitude of emotions on my face; Emotions that I noticed Qrow saw.

Qrow waved his hand dismissively. "Well – so long as you don't end up like the crazies on the other side of this fight, I think we'll get along alright."

Nodding curtly, I gave Qrow a thankful smile. "It is reassuring to know there's someone protecting my back."

"Eh, I'll do my best." Qrow then smirked at me. "I'm certainly better than anyone Jimmy can order to protect you." With a stretch Qrow stood, walking away from me and to the door. Resting a hand on the doorknob, he glanced past his shoulder to talk to me. "Oh and one more thing. Ruby told me she wanted to see you; Squirt's probably in her dorm. Catch ya later.

Then as smoothly as he had entered, Qrow had gone. Left with raised spirits and a smile on my face, I too rose from my seat. Tidying up my bed carefully with the Force, I hooked my lightsabers to my belt and exited my room. The day was looking up, especially since I could see my friends.

' _I wonder what they've been up to.'_ I thought to myself, unaware of what I'd find.

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

"I find it a little scary that you had all this on such short notice." I commented from my bed as both Yang and Ruby went about setting up a small party. Then again, the list of guests had grown a little since the sisters started preparing. Weiss was absent due to going training by herself, but would be back in time. JNPR had been sent to prepare snacks, if a little hesitantly because of Nora's habit to devour entire stacks of food with inhuman speed. Team CFVY had been called in for party design tips with Weiss absent, Coco and Velvet willingly throwing themselves at the task since they missed planning Beacon's dance. Last but not unsurprisingly, Sun and Neptune had caught wind of our preparations and dragged their teammates with them to help where they could. Then again Sun was hardly helping by dangling from Ruby's bed. Where he got the alcohol that his team had brought with him, I didn't want to know. As for myself, I did what I preferred, read. Not that it stopped me from querying everything around me. Yang did pause with a speaker in her arms to answer my comment.

"Well I had already planned to have a party after the Vytal Festival tournament was over; with Team RWBY's victory of course." Sun scoffed from his upside-down position and I rolled my eyes.

Ruby then cut in. "Technically the tournament isn't over, just on pause. Corlena and the Kingdoms will deal with the Inquisitors and then we'll go on to win!"

' _Ever the optimist'_ I thought as I let a small smile grace my lips.

"Speaking of…" Coco interrupted. "How long do we have until the guest of honour arrives?"

"Ten – fifteen minutes tops." Yang estimated while looking at her scroll. "But we're pretty much set up. Just waiting on JNPR and Ice Queen to show."

Faint wafts of a variety of food caught my nostrils as Yang chatted away at me, followed by a loud crash as Nora kicked open the door dramatically. She strode in with her teammates carrying trays of party food while she somehow balanced hers atop her head perfectly. Even I had to admit I perplexed me how easily Nora could do odd things.

"Praise me, peasants! For I have brought the greatest gift of all!" In one ridiculously quick movement the tray on her head now rested upon my desk, not one snack spilt. I rolled my eyes but with a smile at the small round of clapping Nora got from my friends, the girl soaking it in with exaggerated bows. With the room getting more crowded I was quite glad I had marked my bed as no-go territory for anyone but myself until the party started. Shortly after Nora's grand entry, I noticed Weiss slip in quietly. Unsurprisingly Neptune was the first of us to welcome her, sliding up beside her and most likely giving a compliment I could not hear over the chatter around me. How did I know it was a compliment? Weiss smiled, something that brought a bit of warmth to me as well. I knew she had been pushing herself to reach a level where she could help Corlena, approaching a level of exertion like when I was researching into Torchwick and the White Fang. Soon Weiss made it round to me after chatting with almost everyone in the room.

"No input from you as usual." She said with a smile.

"No need to." I answered. "How'd it go?"

Weiss sat down gracefully beside me. "Managing the control is difficult." I blinked at her words. Hardly, if ever did Weiss Schnee admit she was struggling with learning something. "All the power I feel inside me is immense. And without Corlena's guidance I cannot control it to her level of skill."

Instinctively I eased Weiss' concern. "Corlena has been training her whole life, don't put yourself down about it."

"I suppose." Weiss replied with a soft sigh, her eyes drifting to the gathering of students in the room. "Rather me than Yang or Ruby though, right? Who knows what messes they would get themselves into?"

I laughed briefly. "I guess you're right there."

A resounding knock interrupted every conversation, Ruby beating everyone to open the door. Corlena smiled at Ruby but quickly I saw her become confused at the mass of people in the dorm, all of us beckoning her in with smiles.

Corlena then spoke softly, but I could hear the confusion in her voice. "What's exactly going on?"

"Oh nothing much." Ruby replied sweetly as she grabbed Corlena's hand and dragged her in. Weiss and I exchanged looks of amusement quickly while Yang booted up the music.

"Enjoy the party." I said to the heiress. "You and Corlena both need it."

Weiss gave me a curt nod of appreciation as Coco let out a party cheer and started dancing.

* * *

Aside from the Beacon dance, I considered myself a bit of a wallflower on social events. I'm sure Corlena would have fallen into that category in any other situation, but for the past two hours at least one person was chatting with her at any one time. Aside from the flirting by Sun and Yang's attempts to drag me into the dancing, I could sit back and observe the slowly growing madness of the party. Naturally Coco, Nora and Yang were party girls, full of energy and I assumed now alcohol. I wasn't going to question how they obtained it since it was already too late to stop them. Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha stood a little awkwardly off to one side but laughed among themselves. Ren had uncharacteristically left Nora to her own devices in favour of chatting with Yatsuhashi, Sage and Scarlet. Neptune and Weiss were sat chatting, the boy avoiding his inability to dance that he had nervously admitted to most of us. Fox had been dragged in to dance by Coco. I had the pleasure of Sun's company from time to time, but for the moment the dork had vanished.

Most interesting to me, however, was the interaction in the far corner of the room. Velvet and Corlena had been chatting and laughing for most of the party. I knew that Velvet had been a huge help to Corlena while the latter was injured, but I hadn't realised they had grown so close. Velvet's crush on Corlena was no secret to me, but it intrigued me to find out if Corlena felt the same way. Heavy beats of the music pounded in my skull as I weaved past the speakers, around Yang and across the room to Corlena. I slid in next to Corlena and Velvet as the former was rounding out their conversation.

"… and I don't really plan on leaving."

Whether Corlena meant Beacon or Remnant I didn't know, but the fact that she was planning on staying depending on the war result was a huge statement.

"What about fighting back against the Empire?" I cut in inquisitively.

I instantly regretted my question as Corlena's bright expression faded, replaced with the deeply thoughtful eyes. To me it was obvious the question must have already weighed heavily on her mind all this time.

All I could do was apologise, dropping my head down. "I'm sorry I… this is a party and we shouldn't be chatting about all this."

A hand then rested on my shoulder, gentle and understanding. "I've already enjoyed myself plenty, Blake."

"T-that's good." I uncharacteristically stammered. "It's just… we all thought you were becoming like me for these past weeks."

"What do you mean?" Confusion and concern filled her words, forcing me to answer with my most uncomfortable topic.

"Before we found you there was a time I pushed myself too hard. Neglecting everything but my goal to stop the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. It took some words from Yang and one good night at the Beacon dance to snap me out of it."

Admitting all of this to Corlena was difficult, but I had to courage to accept the truth now rather than back then. My words had a profound effect, as Corlena's smile returned.

I felt a small, comforting squeeze on my shoulder. "It warms me to know you all care so much."

Corlena released her hand from my shoulder pointing it to the ceiling. "And I deeply believe there is a certain someone I know still out there, fighting for what's right."

Velvet took her chance to cut back in on our conversation. "Corlena's right! Also, there's little we can do but—WOAH!" Someone bowled into Velvet and I reacted to catch her. But no matter how fast my reactions were, Corlena was somehow faster. That, however, was what the culprit had planned. I flicked my gaze to find Coco, drunkenly sniggering at the result of her mischief. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on the floor, where Velvet was straddling Corlena in a daze. Underneath my friend, Corlena looked a little stunned by her contact with the floor.

"'Bout time you made a move, Velv!" Declared Coco loudly, Yang giggling drunkenly beside her no matter how hard I gave my partner the death stare.

"What?" Yang asked with mischievous 'innocence'. "This is a _party_ , and you're all here being… Blakey-like."

"I'm not—HEY!"

Suddenly another unseen force pushed me towards the centre of the room, where most of the dancing had taken place. Spinning around furiously I came across Sun, who gave me his goofy grin and began dancing. Not wanting to upset Sun, I began dancing with him, but not before I gave Yang another death stare.

"Watch your back, Xiao-Long!" I threatened half-way through twirling in step with Sun.

Yang jabbed back with a highly amused grin. "Nah! You'll thank me later!"

What I hated most about Yang's words were that she was right. Seconds turned to almost an hour of dancing, forgetting the world just like at the ball. In the end the party wasn't just what Corlena needed; it was what we all needed.

* * *

 **?**

* * *

Transmissions were risky in my line of work. Far too many people could hijack the signal if you didn't have high-tech equipment and security. Not to mention if the signal ever found its way into the hands of the enemy, well… that could result in all kinds of bad. Information leaks were often fatal to those they concerned; especially in my profession. Positions, routes, names, hideouts. Every scrap of info could trigger a wave of problems. Carefully built up networks could crumble in mere seconds, whether by being forced to disassemble and scatter, or by being found and suffering the fate of those who rebelled against the ones in power. That's why I took the most precautions of anyone. If any of my transmissions led the Empire back to me, everything would fall apart rapidly. Sure, I wasn't the top dog of the resistance, but I knew the one in charge.

That's why as I sat waiting for the call to come through from the top, I made sure to check everything was set up perfectly. Working alone was difficult, but I'd done it for long enough to be entirely independent for months on end if needs be. Not that I enjoyed the solitude. My life had crumbled and I was forced to adapt. One day, maybe, I wouldn't have to work from the shadows, alone and silently. The silence was shattered when a hologram crackled to life, the image distorted and unintelligible. Immediately I set to work tuning the signal until the blue figure stabilised into a familiar face.

"… this is Core… read me?" The transmission was still unstable, more due to the distance and my location. I kept tuning until the garbled message became clear enough.

"… this is Core, can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Core." The man on the other end smiled, his aging face comforting to me in my isolation.

Although Core smiled, he was straight to business. "Good, apologies I can't exchange pleasantries, but another contact of mine noted a very strange occurrence."

"Strange occurrence?" Such things were rare, the Empire normally being regular and full of protocols.

"A Pelta-class stopped on the border of Wild Space to refuel no more than a few weeks ago, and has not returned since travelling beyond." Core seemed invested in this occurrence, and quickly I was too.

"Strange, do we know what the Empire had on it?" Pelta-class were medical ships back in the Clone War, so the fact that such a ship was headed to Wild Space was extremely suspicious.

"No but… we do know who." Core's frown was a bad sign. "Two Inquisitors."

Inquisitors were the worst thing to come across aside from the Emperor's enforcer, Lord Vader. "Meaning there is something or someone related to the Force out there."

"Quite likely. It's a stretch but I'd like you to investigate further. If possible, find the ship itself and ensure it never returns." Such a task was going to be tricky, but the payoff had huge long-term bonuses.

"Two less Inquisitors would make our job incredibly easier."

"Precisely." The transmission began to flicker again, but this time I let it continue to fizzle out.

One last message left Core's mouth before the transmission cut out. "May the Force be with you, Fulcrum."

* * *

 **As much as I wanted to avoid dragging her into this, I couldn't waste such an amazing character!**

 **Also, if you are a fanfic writer yourself, don't be afraid to drop me chapter drafts for grammar and story input. I'm in need of stuff to do despite writing my own fics.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review for feedback and I'll reply to it in the next chapter.**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	9. The Preparation

**What is this?! A new chapter?!**

 **This was seriously overdue but life's a bitch and a lot has happened to me and the RWBYverse (not forgetting Rebels Season 3.)**

 **I'm sure you're all excited so lets get reviews out the way quickly:**

Theothergy: Ahsoka was the best part of the Clone Wars series hands down. All the individual clones were brilliant but the show was more about her than anyone else.

Hunter139: Core is Senator Organa, I deliberately made it unclear cause, y'know, secrecy. Winter will not be Force-Sensitive and neither will Whitley. Too many Force-Sensitives will complicate my story right now.

Fallenlegion: *cracks neck and fingers* Thanks for all the feedback man, I really appreciate you going through all this effort.

Let's start with Ironwood. You sum him up pretty well and with his development in Volume 4, his behaviour is understandable. Also I quite like his character now because he's had enough of everyone's shit.

You mention an error but actually Ironwood was referring to the 'extremely dangerous' factor of the lightsabers.

I actually have a full explanation as for how lightsabers and blasters can ignore Aura too. Aura, as explained through multiple sources, does not stop strikes altogether, but reduces the damage. Pain and effects pass through it. Aura may boost healing but it does not protect from passive effects like temperature and electric shocks (unless you're Nora). Lightsabers are plasma blades, and blaster rounds are plasma too. Simply they are intense heat that can slice through most objects, and so they would bypass Aura.

 **Alright, enough delaying. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jasper Moraes (Seventh Brother)**

* * *

 _Nothing. I felt nothing. Bodies fell to the torrents of blaster fire, fellow Jedi and Padawans desperately holding back the advancing clones. Yet… as each one dropped, it didn't hurt. Emptiness filled me from the moment those doors swung shut, from the moment I pushed away my only friend left. All I recognised were the streams of plasma that threatened me, and the humming blade in my grasp. At that moment, I simply… was. Green sliced in front of the blaster fire before me, my mind off on a distant thought. Why do I fight? I existed in a rotting Republic, forever walking in the shadow of my peers. Not matter how hard I had tried to step beside them, they always stood one more in front. It made me feel cold, then the cold faded and burned. Power was what I sought, and loathing was all I held in my heart. My blade quickly found a new target, one whose name I have forgotten. She was kind to me, taught me._

 _But she did not teach me well enough._

 _Her eyes had already dulled before mine met hers. Soon she was nothing more than weight slowing me down. Removing my blade from an object had never felt so… satisfying. One who was perceived to be more powerful than I had fallen, by my hand. What had happened next? Ah yes… the slaughter. The victory I had attained empowered me. White and blue corpses scattered around me was all I could see next. Quickly the number grew, but something felt odd as I moved on. Soon the bodies were no longer white and blue, instead small and diverse. It didn't matter in the end, for I was stronger and proved my existence had value._

 _Then came another, but he was not like the rest. I lost to him, but he spared me. In his eyes, I saw a similar distaste for his current existence. Blood was spilt on both our hands and neither of us cared, for the path we chose now would make us strong._

Weak. A word I despised and used all too often. Alone I was still weak, unable to best _her_. Together we Inquisitors had our victory, only for it to be snatched from us. Careless and weak was how I saw myself now, and that needed to change. My fellow Inquisitor had proposed a direct assault on the small fleet above the City of Vale, and that is where my strength over her prevailed. She did not see the larger picture. Strike down their defences and more would come in their place. Not only had we lost our surprise advantage, we sorely lacked numbers. Even if myself and the Eighth Sister could cut down hundreds of their unique warriors, Corlena alone would still be a challenge. Backing her into a corner had proven dangerous, but looking back on our battle, her reactions were enlightening.

Deep rooted emotions were buried beneath her fair face; all I had to do was push her beyond the edge. Doing so would turn her against those she hides behind, and so them against her. From there I could offer her the Emperor's mercy, or have her cut down. Either way I had to find something that could disrupt her balance. Her past was locked away beyond my tampering, years hidden had seen to that. I needed something fresh and meaningful. If war had taught me anything, it was that my moment would come. Rather than focus on forcing what I wanted, Corlena would eventually have to come to me. Instead, I decided to discover what made this planet so unique.

* * *

 **Weiss**

* * *

"So- run this by me again."

Corlena's leather-clad lightsaber rested in the grip of my left hand, not quite sitting right with me as opposed to the high-grade metal of Myrtenaster. Following the pleasant and much needed 'party' (by Yang's standards.), all of us had resumed our work. My team had gone back to their studies and training with vigour, JNPR following suit in preparation for the return of the Vytal Festival Tournament. CFVY had officially been eliminated before the Inquisitor's attack and therefore would not continue. Neptune and his friends had vanished to redouble their training not wishing to be left in the dirt by us. As for myself, I had kept my usual schedule of studies, training and private training, but one aspect of my private training had changed: Corlena had decided to train me in lightsaber combat.

"You want to teach me how to wield _your_ lightsaber, rather than continue my mastery of the Force?"

Corlena shook her head at my question. "Mastery of the Force is something no-one has ever truly achieved. I would still consider myself a novice compared to the members of the Jedi Council."

Naturally that made sense, given how Corlena constantly mentioned her lack of status as a true Jedi.

"Then why the combat training now?" I pressed curiously. "We are in no danger with the Kingdoms working in unison."

Every word directed at Corlena only made her stance sag, which gave me the distinct impression the answer was not a hopeful one. Corlena's answer matched my intuition clearly.

"Because there are multiple possibilities and outcomes for how this war with the Inquisitors may go." She sighed, her right thumb rubbing over right fore-finger. She had developed that nervous tic over the weeks since her fight with the Inquisitors, and it worried me.

Against my better judgement, the words had to be spoken. "Dare I ask what the worst-case scenario is?" A brief flick of the eyes in my direction showed the discomfort, but nonetheless she laid out the possibility.

"First of all, I somehow lose myself to the Dark Side, and in doing so drag you down with me." I shivered at the thought of becoming like the Inquisitors.

"Then our dark intentions would attract the Grimm in droves. Vale would fall and the other Kingdoms would be left on the backfoot."

"The other Kingdoms would not fall so easily." I stated strongly, drawing on humanity's knack for survival.

"To the Grimm, probably not. To us, most definitely." The dead tone of Corlena's hypothesis was horrible and I could not fathom why I kept listening. Just looking at Corlena gave me a terrible sense of dread that she most likely felt deep down all the time. "Our lust for power and knowledge would drive us against them, forcing anyone weaker than us under our heel—or into the ground. Soon we'd then-"

"Stop!" My hand was out to interrupt Corlena, the blonde meeting my gaze with a little surprise in her eyes. "We can only prevent that outcome if we prepare and train, right?"

Corlena nodded, breathing in deeply through her nose and letting it out in a sigh. "You're right. Best we get started then."

I watched Corlena retrieve a holocron with the utmost care from her satchel. Gently it rose into the air, unfolding its form to display a tall and slender man. The man's hair was greying along with his tidy full beard. His stance could have had him mistaken for being of the higher class on Remnant, upright posture and his hands tucked behind his back. As the man began to speak I caught the slight frown on Corlena's lips, betraying some history between the two. Nevertheless, I focused on my studies first.

"Form Two, Makashi, is an underappreciated style of lightsaber combat. While now most practice the successors to Makashi, none of the other Forms possess such efficient movements. One must be precise, focused. Only then can your body and mind work in harmony to overcome any opponent with the grace and footwork of Form Two."

I found it interesting that Corlena would resort to teaching me such a style of combat, given it seemed to be a less-used Form. Corlena's fight with the Inquisitors had been broadcast to the whole of Remnant and I had watched it over a few times. None of her strikes and movements that day had been akin to the what the elder Jedi described. In fact, the male Inquisitor had been closer to it than my own teacher.

The man continued. "First, the salute." Removing his hands from behind his back, the Jedi deftly swiped his curved hilt off his belt. A snap-hiss and the blue blade ignited. Hovering the blade in front of his face with one hand, the blue plasma glided down to his side. "Consider the salute a challenge issued to your opponent, from one duellist to another."

Once again I thought back to Corlena's fight, how she had similarly raised her lightsaber before her eyes. All the tradition and practice put into each movement was fascinating. I could not tear my eyes away as he began demonstrating the motions for Makashi. His movements were never wasteful, but efficient and clean. He moved as if he had full control of the imaginary fight he was partaking in, his feet moving to perfectly align himself for the next strike. In short, I believed the Form was perfect for me.

* * *

A suited as I was to the Form, having previous combat experience meant Corlena was pulling barely any punches on her hands-on training. Naturally she had chosen to duel me with Ataru, an aggressive acrobatic combat style that would have completely overwhelmed me if I had not had my glyphs. Every time I began being backed into a corner by the insane speed of Corlena's strikes I allowed the safety net of my glyphs to propel me over or around the far more experienced duellist. I could not put myself down entirely though, as my previous combat experience meant I adapted easily to the basics of Makashi. My flaws were evident but in the thrill of the fight I had little time to critique my swordplay.

Our bladed dance continued rapidly. I would pirouette to the side, Corlena would mirror me simultaneously. I would slash faster than the eye could fathom, but Corlena's lightsaber parried my blows instantly. Her actions seemed pre-emptive. Not once did my actions catch the Jedi off guard. Had I not understood some of the vast capabilities of the Force, I would have chalked it all up to inhuman reactions and combat intelligence. Only Pyrrha and professional Huntsmen possessed the deadly efficiency that Corlena displayed while thoroughly trouncing me.

Each clash of our blades was powerful. For such unassuming weapons, the lightsabers gave off an aura of deadliness, not matter the colour of the blade. Not to say the colours didn't have an effect, no, the shimmering blue I wielded instilled elegance and patience, perfect for my style. Corlena's new lightsaber gave a different tangent, patient but sturdy, a weapon made for those who stand vigil over those who cannot defend themselves. Despite that her assault was increasingly aggressive. I had believed her stress from the constant deals and discussions with the Councils had been relieved by our party, but I was evidently wrong. Exhausted and completely overwhelmed, one foot gave way as I took one of an unknown number of steps backwards today.

My back planted hard into the arena floor, knocking the wind from my lungs. Aside from hearing the air escape me, my lightsaber shrunk back into its hilt with a hiss. I lay there gasping for breaths as a golden blade hovered before my face. A second, perhaps two passed before it too returned to its hilt, Corlena releasing more controlled but heavy breaths. Between breaths she gave me an approving smile, a nod, and finally an extended hand. Taking the hand carefully, I found myself on my feet quickly.

"That… has to be the most unique… spar I've ever been in." Heaved Corlena in between breaths.

My outlook was similar, yet different. "Unique… yes I'd agree. But I could not return one strike against you."

Corlena kneeled meditatively before me. "Because I specifically picked a Form that is suited to face Makashi practitioners. It is like throwing you into the deep of a pool, but I happened to give you a float too."

Carefully I joined Corlena in kneeling, meeting her eyes while a small feeling tickled in the back of my mind. The best summary of it was that I was being watched. And surprisingly that came true as my head automatically tracked the location of our onlooker. My mouth dropped slightly as I saw one of the few people I expected to see in the private training room waiting patiently but with a stern look.

"Winter?"

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

Weiss' sister was a surprise visit. The secret of Weiss' Force sensitivity could not have been kept from her for too long, but from my few encounters with the regal military woman I would have believed her to be far too busy to spare a visit. As best as I knew Winter was the Atlesian equivalent to ARC Troopers, elite soldiers with specialised training. Certainly her near constant proximity to General Ironwood outside of highly sensitive matters meant she would be privy to deeper knowledge. Yet even Ironwood had previously lacked the entitlement to know of Weiss' connection to the Force, meaning I had some potentially intensive persuading and explanations to do.

"Winter?" Asked Weiss with surprise, immediately snapping up from her kneeling position and placing both her hands behind her back to hide my leather-clad lightsaber.

"Good afternoon, Weiss." Started the Specialist politely, her words polite but I could sense the confused anger. "Would you mind telling me what is going on here?"

I had stood and placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder before she could compile a hasty and incomplete explanation.

Winter's hardened eyes locked onto me. "I can explain in full detail if you would sit and listen." I gestured to the disused seats off to the side.

Unmoving, Winter replied. "No, I would prefer to stand."

"Alright then." I kneeled back down, sparing a glance at Weiss, who flitted her gaze between myself and Winter nervously. "In short, your sister possesses the same potential as me. That is why we are here, so I can train her."

Winter's eyes narrowed further. "Who else knows of this?"

"Ozpin, naturally, Miss Goodwitch, Qrow possibly…"

"That drunk knew before myself or General Ironwood?!" Interrupted Winter with disbelief. Her similarities to Weiss began to come to the surface, not that I can blame her reaction about Qrow, given his blunt means of communicating.

Forgetting his faults, I came to his defence. "Despite Qrow's near constant inebriation, his ability to be discrete is better than my own."

Winter huffed in disagreement. "So, when did you plan to tell the General, or me for that matter?"

"Who told you where to find me?" My question stopped Winter, the militaristic woman pausing to ponder it.

Her being calmed, a less hostile vibe emanating from her. "I see. General Ironwood must already know."

I smiled and nodded. "Keeping Weiss' potential a secret is important. That means even from her family."

"I'm still here you know." Weiss now stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot disapprovingly at me. "And you may be my master but I am your friend too, not some military secret. Winter has the right to know."

My heart skipped at Weiss' words. They were honest, truthful… meaningful. All I stared at for a short while was the gleaming hilt resting in my lap. After mulling over Weiss' words while the Schnee sisters stared me down, I laughed. It was hearty, joyful laughter that I hadn't let out in years. All the time I had been at Beacon my moments of laughter had been undercut by my worries. Never had I properly laughed myself to tears since I was a Padawan. But now I could not help myself, throwing my head back.

Weiss expressed irritation in the corner of my tearing up eyes. "What's so funny? When did I make a joke?"

Rather than answer the heiress, I stood up mid-laughter. Taking the necessary steps closer to Weiss I wrapped her in a large hug, much to her confusion. I had left the Schnee Sisters speechless until I broke away from my Padawan, gripping the top of Weiss' arms in my hands.

"Thank you…" Was all I mustered while staring at the baffled ivory girl.

"You're… welcome." Responded Weiss hesitantly, her form ruffled from combat and my embrace. "But why?"

I smiled broadly before letting Weiss go and straightening her clothes out. "Because the bond between Master and Padawan is an extremely important part of a Jedi's life. And you referring to me as Master means far more than anyone can realise."

Weiss' eyes lit up with happiness, strong hints of pride and joy surfacing in the emotions I could feel. Before Weiss could reply, however, a resounding clearing of the throat snapped our attention back to the elder Schnee.

"As heart-warming as it is to see my sister so happy, I came here to address two pressing issues."

My body and mind did nothing to stop the exasperated sigh that escaped my lips. War truly knew how to ruin precious moments. I only put so much effort into this one because I wanted it to be over as soon as possible. A repeat of the Clone Wars on a smaller scale was not what I wished to see.

"Where am I required?" Was my drained response.

"The War Council wishes to discuss more defensive measures and other more sensitive issues." Winter's eyes flickered briefly at Weiss. "Then there is another classified issue General Ironwood would talk about in private."

Thankfully Weiss took the rather blunt hint. "I look forward to training again, Corlena." My leather-clad lightsaber was pressed carefully into my free hand. I watched my student calmly walk up to her sister and give a small but caring hug.

"Spare some time for me soon, Winter. We have much to discuss." With a curt nod and a smile from the Specialist, Weiss had taken her leave, vanishing beyond the door in seconds. Winter's cold glare returned, centred on me. It seemed the entire Atlas military had a strong dislike for the unknown, and I was at the core of their largest unknown now. A brief pause ensued between us until Winter spoke up.

"We have much to discuss as well it seems." I did not need the Force to tell how displeased she was with my connection to Weiss. I was quite sure that only the urgency of the meeting kept Winter from expressing her opinion openly, with some strong words no doubt.

Instead I smiled politely, gesturing to the door. "Later. Duty calls."

* * *

 **CT-3152**

* * *

Skull-splitting. That was the headache I awoke to. Last thing I remembered was being served the not-so-bad prisoner meals that they provided me. Immediately it clicked that they had drugged me. Not only did I feel like shit, my body refused to move properly at first. A dull throb passed through me as I performed an unrefined roll off my prison bench, impacting with the floor swiftly. Adding insult to injury, my cell door hissed open, bright light pouring into the one eye that wasn't pressed against the cold metal. I flinched to avoid the scalding light, barely making out a figure stood in the doorway. Something small and rectangular clattered on the floor before my blurry eyes.

"You lied. But I'm not surprised. Perhaps they installed that order into you too."

My body groaned, not from the inability to move properly, but the recognition of my guest. Corlena, the Jedi, had graced me with her presence. Rather than meet her gaze, which no doubt was filled with pity, I focused on the thin object she had dropped. Despite its minute size, the inhibitor chip was easily recognisable. The reason for my drugging and headache became clear instantly. Although the Jedi's presence now added to it.

"I care little for what you have to say, Jedi." I spat while dragging myself off the floor.

Her response was instant. "Again, you lie. I know me being here aggravates you."

I felt an involuntary twitch on my face as she spoke. "Out of my head, Jedi."

A slender hand gripped my bodysuit, dragging me slightly into the light. Her blue eyes bore down on me as my body lulled under the fading anaesthetic.

"Then tell me everything you know. Or I _will_ force my way into your head." Her threats bored me rather than intimidated me.

"I've said this plenty of times. No. Chance." I spat in her face, causing her to shove me back into my cell. As she wiped my saliva away I continued. "I'll give you this though. We couldn't disobey the order to kill your kind. And while some of us gave up afterwards, I didn't. I'll be a loyal soldier until the day I die."

"Admirable." She retorted with a hint of honesty in her voice. "But we never _betrayed_ you."

"Tell that to Krell and Secura. Those two dragged my brothers through the _dirt_ , like we were _nothing_." Now I was staring down at her, refusing to back away. "The Emperor, Lord Vader, the Inquisitors. They _value_ us, and I'd fight for them any day!"

"Then kill me." I blinked. The Jedi's words weren't a challenge, a taunt to test my loyalty. Her words came out like an order, her arms kept at her side while she glared back at me. "Complete your order, Soldier. Suffocate me! Snap my neck! I'll even give you a knife if you want!"

Before I could think my hand was on her throat, squeezing as hard as my muscles let me. She gasped and sputtered, but never struggled. Instinctively I slammed her up against the side of the cell door, utilising the hard surface to add more pressure. White knuckles squirmed tight at her side as I squeezed on her soft skin. Perhaps a few seconds more and she'd have been unconscious. Yet the slightest glint caught my eye. The inhibitor chip. I eased up, realising that without the chip in my head I no longer heard the echoes of Order 66. I then dropped her. I let the Jedi live. Overall her death would get me nowhere. Killing the Jedi meant I would soon follow. Bending down I retrieved the miniscule object from the floor, examining it as the Jedi gasped out her words.

"You've been… in here for weeks." Between the words the Jedi coughed violently, a result of my strength. "With all the firepower… you have… you could have been freed in a matter… of hours. Don't you see? To the Inquisitors you're _expendable_."

Crushing the Inhibitor Chip hurt, but not as much as the truth. Clones would also be clones, except in the eyes of each other. All the time I had wasted holding onto the possibility that my rescue was coming, came crashing back on me. It infuriated me that I had gone toe-to-toe with that Huntsman solely to protect my brothers, and they tossed me aside.

"As black and white as the battle between the Jedi and the Sith is, the world is annoyingly grey, isn't it?" I never answered. Instead I absently watched the blood drip from hand. "I'll send someone along for that. If you want to negotiate a deal, ask for Ozpin, he'll help you. Within reason of course."

In the corner of my eye I caught the Jedi leaving, letting one last question escape me. "Your name. What is it?"

She craned her head round to peer at me from over her shoulder. "Corlena. Corlena Sho'ryn."

An unmistakeable smile curled on her lips as I returned the courtesy. "My friends called me Hex, since I always had their six."

* * *

 **Eighth Sister**

* * *

Remnant was a truly peculiar place. They had all their boring governments, or 'Kingdoms', as they preferred; they also possessed a multitude of strange problems. Bandits and terrorists were understandable, but the Grimm, now they were different. My men had suffered constant onslaughts of these creatures that only seemed to grow each time. Morale was low for them; all I had was contempt. Elite troopers or not they were performing a pitiful job as my entourage while I burned another village to the ground in search of information. None of my visits to the rustic towns revealed anything interesting, only bringing more Grimm that seemed to hound me everywhere I searched.

If not for my Brother's instructions I would have performed a full raid of Vale already. He seemed quite certain we could benefit more from this planet than just the elimination of the Jedi. I would have agreed, if the 'Dust' we retrieved from the planet didn't become useless as soon as we reached orbit. So infuriating was the situation that I found the burning of villages to be quite… relieving. What came after the burning, however, was most intriguing:

First there came the Grimm, small and numerous, or gargantuan and deadly. No matter how many or how big, I cut down all that came my way. At least, until they stopped. Unusually the beasts had paused, no longer rabid and mindless. They stalked around the ashen village I now resided in. At first I sensed nothing, only smelling the charred air and hearing the creaking wood cave in. Then a shadow vaulted from the blaze, dropping low with the support of a hand.

His hair was a long, braided ponytail, curved at the end. A thick leather jacket covered white clothing beneath and a pale body criss-crossed with scars. Unnaturally he swayed upright, his arms dangling loosely until he straightened. If his deranged giggling wasn't enough of a giveaway, the crazy golden eyes and maniacal grin betrayed an unhinged mind. Standing tall, he gave an exaggerated bow with one hand sweeping low.

"Greetings to our esteemed travellers." Blasters rattled to target our newest arrival, yet I approved of the audacity of our visitor. Looking down the barrels of half a platoon, all he did was grin wider. A closed fist was all I needed to make my Shadow Troopers stand down.

"I am Tyrian." Introduced the madman flamboyantly, a hand pressed to his chest. "And I sought you out on behalf of my Goddess to strike a deal."

His wild gestures did not leave a good impression on me. I had no time for his theatrics. His 'Goddess', however, was what interested me.

"Who is your… 'Goddess'? And what does she want from us?"

"Oh, very little in her designs for this world." Tyrian inspected his nails with false interest, an obvious hint that the task was bigger than he made it out to be. "As for who. Well. Aren't the Grimm just the best-behaved pets you've ever seen?"

A powerful ally had presented themselves to me, and I planned to make full use of them. "Interesting. Then you'll complete my request for our aid?"

"Naturally." Tyrian gave me a dark grin that I returned under my visor. "What shall I tell my Goddess?"

My request was simple yet unsurprisingly difficult. "Tell her..." I retracted my visor to display my sharp teeth to the deranged messenger. "… to kill the Jedi."

* * *

 **Things are spicing up for the next few chapters. And I warn you now, I'm not giving out much plot armour.**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	10. The Mission

**Hey all! World's going crazy at the moment so my life has too. Political bickering and my job going to shit makes everything a mess.**

 **Also I have to say rest in peace to the beautiful bastard John Hurt. Such a brilliant actor.**

 **On a lighter note: This chapter is longer than normal cause I wanted to get the story rolling a bit more.**

 **Reviews:**

KingKimi0317: Ah shite indeed.

hunter139: Main point to cover is about reinforcements. At the moment the Inquisitors are pretty well stocked. Eighth Sister is working with Salem. Seventh Brother is... well you'll see. Both want to succeed without relying on the other or extra Inquisitor reinforcements. But who knows, I have my secrets. For now...

Also with the Fifth Bro and Seventh Sister, the Inquisition was next to non-existent by Rebels. As far as we know, the four we see in the series are the last. And so, not expendable.

Darth Vader, is tricky for me to slot in just now. But who knows. I may take some creative liberties.

As for Ahsoka... read on.

* * *

 **Fulcrum**

* * *

I was no stranger to stealth missions. The Clone Wars had seen to that. Between the missions and my time as a fugitive of the Jedi and later the Empire, I had developed a knack for stealth.

Getting onto the planet that my target was orbiting was real tricky though. My stealth deflector net was a little worn, forcing me to constantly keep checking it. Although the Inquisitors only possessed a repurposed medical ship, there was no doubt TIE Fighters were stashed on board. Approaching them was entirely out of the question. Instead I resorted to slipping around the far side of the planet and finding a suitable place to land. From space, I intercepted transmissions that were on a strange wavelength. All the transmissions seemed to bound between four points on the planet.

"Well I guess it's a start." I muttered to myself as I pulled into the planet's atmosphere. Most of the Empire's attention was on one of these points, given the positioning of their ship. Closing in the surface of the large, middle continent, I noticed multiple fires and columns of smoke dotting the landscape. I could only assume they were towns, burnt to ash. My resolve to end the Imperial threat only strengthened as I passed by the hollow wreckage. Curiously I noticed creatures of black fur and white bone prowling the dead villages below. They were unlike anything I'd ever seen, but they did not scare me. I had seen worse.

Minutes passed as I continued my search for a suitable landing spot. Then a stone tower caught my eye. Forest and mountain sheltered another razed village. I gently set down ship in a small alcove of trees, hidden from any prying eyes above. Confident I would remain undetected for now, I began tinkering with my comms in hopes of patching myself into this planet's network. It took me mere minutes to set up all the safety routines. Evading the Imperials was key to my mission currently, although I doubted they had the equipment and skills to properly hack into such a vast network. If there was another Jedi on this planet, then my anonymity was crucial in order to help them. After all, secrets can win wars.

Another half hour passed by as I paged through the basic text filtering through my screen. Kingdoms, Grimm, Huntsmen, The Great War. All these pieces of information were fascinating, but not what I was looking for. Then I came across the Vytal Festival. A promotion of peace topped with a fighting tournament. A tournament that was recently interrupted. News articles popped up on my screen as I sifted through the images. Most were of the Inquisitors and their troopers. It made me sad to see good soldiers fighting for the wrong cause. Briefly my mind wandered to Rex, who I had last seen on Mandalore. I would have dwelled on the good times with Rex, if another photo hadn't popped up.

My heart could have stopped then and there.

' _Unknown Warrior Saves Civilians'_

Attached to the title was a photo of someone unmistakeable. She had grown up since I last saw her. Then again, so had I. Her skin was still pale, complete with her deep blue eyes and blonde hair, which was tied back in a longer ponytail than during the Clone Wars. Nothing I did held me back from shedding a happy tear and laughing to myself. Lena was alive. All I had to do now was locate her.

I connected the links slowly over another half-hour. Vale to Beacon, Beacon to Ozpin. Ozpin and the Councils. The further I pressed, the more I came across blocked information. If I was to get in contact, I needed a direct source. A Scroll. Peculiar tablets that serve multiple functions, from day to day activities to even health monitoring. Conveniently they were widespread and easy to come by. All this progress boosted my morale greatly, spurring me to work harder.

Again, I muttered to myself, but with a little more joy in my voice. "Step-by-step, Ahsoka."

* * *

 **Ozpin**

* * *

Qrow's aversion to these meetings was starkly clear. Repetitive and dull, often they yielded no decisive results. Thankfully I prided myself on my enormous level of patience for these things; given I had been provided some coffee beforehand. My most trusted and active Huntsman, was not the only one who suffered from this bureaucracy though. Corlena had been dragged to almost every meeting on the principle that she was our 'specialist'. I could see without even needed to look deep that she was being dragged down mentally. Shouldering her burden, however, was something I could not do.

And so, it was a great relief that our latest meeting noticeably had Corlena absent. After her recent interaction with the man now known as 'Hex', she had been granted a week's leave so long as she remained within the vicinity of Vale. Not that the young Jedi had anywhere to go without being stalked by the Inquisitors. For the first time in weeks, the Council had made a decision I agreed with entirely. But my approval was shattered by the latest member to our war council.

On the insistence of General Ironwood and the Atlesian Council, Jacques Schnee had been added to our numbers as a consultant and supplier of Dust. While his ruthless attitude and honest opinions promoted far more action than we had seen in the previous weeks, said attitude did not grant him any favour among the more liberal of us. I was quite glad Corlena was absent for his induction into the Council, as her opinion of the Schnee hierarch was far from positive.

Combine Jacques' ego with the repetitive drivel of reports, plans and hypotheses, and you created one utterly boring meeting. All the coffee I had in my mug could not brighten my mood. Thankfully I had retained an impressive poker face from my many years of work.

"This stand-off is ridiculous!" Declared Leo, Haven's headmaster. A man of lean build, his form hid a resolute will and sharp mind under a tidy comb-over of auburn hair. "It is more than obvious that the enemy will simply wait us out. Taking the fight to them is the only option!"

James was quick to answer. "I agree. Our problem is they have a base beyond our reach." All of us nodded as the General clasped his hands together. "It might as well be an impenetrable fortress."

"Then we lure them from it." Leo countered, as if the execution of such a move were easy. I took that moment to interrupt.

"The Inquisitors will only move if we hand them Corlena on a silver platter. Given their ruthless desecration of minor villages, her fate is not one I particularly wish to think upon."

Jacques naturally barged in with his uncaring viewpoint. "Then I say we let them. What is one girl to an entire Kingdom? Or four for this matter." Many glares were directed at Jacques, including my own.

"If only Jacques." Sighed James loudly. "But the public would not take kindly to us throwing their saviour under the bus. And neither would I. Everything she provides us preserves more lives."

"Not to mention she is perhaps the only person on this planet capable of combatting the Inquisitors personally." My input was not entirely wrong. Admitting there were more, however, would create… complications.

I could tell Jacques was frowning behind his impressive moustache as he replied. "Well… I would not pool all my faith in one girl."

"Then you underestimate the Jedi."

Everyone's gazes scattered around the room, searching for the disembodied female voice echoing in the air. In the silent panic, I could not help but raise an amused eyebrow. There was no hostility in the voice, only youthful optimism adorned with a shred of familiarity to the topic.

"Show yourself!" Ordered Leo, rising from his seat in tense readiness.

Again, the woman spoke, but it lacked the professionalism of her previous tone. "Ah. Sorry! One moment. If I just fiddle with this here… bypass this… aaaand there!"

On her last word, the central table flickered with its holographic technology. A combination of confusion and fascination filled me as a hooded form smiled at us all. Nothing was clear, only the smallest hint of mirroring tattoos adorning her cheeks. She was bold to so openly speak to us, having just bypassed layers of Kingdom security.

"Hello. You may call me Fulcrum." A codename, without a doubt. While the others seemed cautious, I seized the opportunity to converse with Fulcrum.

"A pleasure, in most circumstances. You have, however, just intruded into our network."

A small smile twitched on Fulcrum's lips. "Habit of occupation. Still… nice to meet the man responsible for keeping Corlena safe."

Murmurs drifted through the meeting as I smiled back. Vale's Councillors provided their all too familiar looks of disapproval at me. Ironwood had overcome his shock to take control of the conversation.

"You are familiar with her?" A simple question on first glance, but loaded with meanings if one were to think deeper.

Again, our guest smiled. "Aside from your media's zealous coverage, Jedi were quite well known in the galaxy a few years back."

Everyone's suspicions were confirmed by her words, shared glances between us all. Catching James' eye, I nodded to let him continue. My intention was to glean as much subtle information as possible while the two talked.

"Then who do you work for?"

"Many and few." Fulcrum answered. A cryptic answer at that. "Funnily enough, not everyone obeys the Empire."

"So we can expect your co-operation?" Ironwood was obviously cautious. His negotiation skills left a lot to be desired in the tact department though.

"I will help where I can. My priority is keeping the Jedi alive, and ending the Inquisitors."

"If I may." Interrupted Jacques briskly. "While your help may be invaluable, your priority does not inspire confidence that we will benefit from your aid."

Fulcrum's face lacked expression to Jacques' words. "Getting the Empire off your world should be enough as is. Further aid can be negotiated afterwards, if you want."

Jacques seemed to approve, but I knew not much truly satisfied the man. "And your identity?" I could see Ironwood inwardly groan in his seat. Jacques Schnee's appetite for leverage was dangerously voracious.

Fulcrum's bubbly personality had vanished; replaced with severe professionalism. "I do not exist. For your planet's sake, the Inquisitors should never learn about me. There is far worse out there than those two."

"Consider our discretion a sign of trust then." I intervened, hoping to salvage to an amicable alliance. Her smile at my offer secured my opinion of her. Fulcrum was to be trusted.

"Thank you. I look forward to the day I can meet you face-to-face, Ozpin." The blue glow illuminating the meeting hall faded with our new ally. There was now much to discuss.

* * *

 **Yang**

* * *

Ruby, for being the most adorable baby sister ever, was a little bit of a slave driver when it came to teamwork training. Undoubtedly her imaginative combat moves had saved our butts more than a few times. Yet the training we had forced ourselves through only hurt our butts when we messed up. Now the glorious Team RWBY trudged through school, sore and tired.

"Rubes. I think we should take it easy for a while." I proposed to my usually energetic sister. Naturally I threw in a dig at Ice Queen. "Weiss might not be able to make our notes for us." I got the Ice Queen stare but I knew she was soft at heart really.

"You can hardly read my notes, you dolt." Retorted Weiss while reaching out to flick my face. I barely felt the contact, but couldn't resist the urge to be dramatic. The mood required it.

First came the exaggerated injury. "OH! You've wounded me!" I clutched over where Weiss flicked me, extending a hand looking for 'help' from the Ice Queen. Ruby was already giggling childishly behind her hands as Weiss rolled her eyes. Blake was hiding a small smile behind her latest novel. I would have made a dramatic fall towards Weiss, but life decided to walk me into someone as we rounded a corner. Falling on my ass, I rubbed it tenderly as I looked at my unintentional assailant. To everyone's surprise, it was Corlena.

"Oh, hey!" I immediately forgot the incident. Aside from Weiss, it was rare we saw Corlena. And unsurprisingly she looked deep in thought. But our collision had startled her enough to allow her to notice us.

"Afternoon. I'm sorry, I was a little distracted."

I waved it off. "No biggie." Pulling myself to my feet, I offered my fellow blonde a hand. "Why the long face?" Sure, it was a pointless question, but it had to be asked.

Corlena's face dropped again, looking at us after a small time. "How good are you guys at solving puzzles?"

Our answers were simultaneous and equally short.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

The Force's agenda was an eternal mystery. Grey Jedi were perhaps the closest to an actual answer, implying the Force sought balance throughout the universe and within itself. As to why, no one could really fathom. This led to some confusing events that the Force laid upon those capable of wielding it.

Namely visions.

Deceiving or helpful, visions ultimately came as cryptic displays of the future that took the combined effort of great minds or one outstanding mind to solve. Even then they could be entirely wrong when making a guess at the events shown. So how was a fugitive Padawan supposed to solve them?

They came as I meditated on my past. My whole body became heavy. Followed by voices.

' _ **Vytal was where the Great War was ended.'**_ The voice was Ozpin's, followed by a flash of a large temple carved into stone. Its worn façade bearing few identifiable points.

' _ **Such power resides here. Can you not feel it?'**_ Jasper. It was unmistakeably Jasper. He appeared illuminated by a singular blade of his lightsaber in the darkness of a tunnel.

' _ **The Queen shall be pleased. Mmmheheee!'**_ The male voice brought me chills. Crazed purple eyes peering into my face.

' _ **Balance sits within your grasp. Your arms restrained by doubt.'**_ All I saw was an altar, intricate yet drab, gleaming in the light. No woman to match the ethereal wisdom I heard.

As her words faded the altar flared brilliantly. Next I knew I had come to my senses, lying on my side in my room. I groaned loudly, my head aching violently. Visions were rare among less-experienced Jedi, and I could feel the effects of not being prepared for them. Rolling onto my front, I pushed up and paced towards my door. Subconsciously I summoned my lightsabers to me as I left. Ozpin was the first voice I heard. Perhaps he had enough knowledge to make sense of some of my vision.

* * *

"A vision? Are you sure you've not overworked yourself again?" Weiss' concern was touching, but my latest experience was not something I would joke about.

Clear of the headaches, I found myself walking to Ozpin's office with a few tag-alongs. "Visions are extremely influential, Weiss. Seeing the future is a powerful weapon. A double-edged one perhaps, yet powerful."

"It is a little crazy." Chipped in Yang without tact. "I mean, you'll soon be saying you can stop lightning with your bare hands."

"Nora can do that Yang." I heard Blake mutter from behind her book.

Yang continued as we reached the outside. "Yeah but Nora doesn't really stop it. You saw JNPR's second round fight." The CCT was only a little further away. Fresh air was entirely welcome for my throbbing mind. I tuned out the idle banter of the other four girls, my mind turning to the prospect of facing Jasper again. Just like most of my current issues, I was being torn in two. First was the eagerness to confront Jasper again and discover the truth. But that was undercut by the swelling dread of having to face him once more. From our last fight, it was starkly clear that he had no problem ending my life. As for me. I was not sure I could end him unless he provoked me enough; which was dragging nearer to the Dark Side.

My second issue, was Velvet. If nightmares did not plague my nights, then dreams dominated the rest. Most of my dreams consisted of a peaceful existence on Remnant. And of those dreams, a majority involved Velvet. Beautiful was the first word to come to mind every time I saw her. Couple that with her shy compassion and loyalty to her friends and I could not deny she was an exceptional person. The problem was I strongly believed that getting romantically involved would cause terrible complications. Remnant was at war and I was fighting for my life. I simply couldn't take the risk. Could I?

Discovering what was best for me had to wait though. Ozpin's office was only a short ride up the elevator. Team RWBY continued to chatter like the close friends they were until a soft 'ding' signalled our arrival. Unsurprisingly, Ozpin was sat at his desk. In one hand a coffee mug, in the other a Scroll tablet.

He smiled warmly as we shuffled into his office. "Ah, Corlena, Team RWBY. How can I help you?"

Weiss was about to speak when I cut to the chase. "Are there any ancient temples on Vytal?"

An eyebrow was raised at me as I expected. His confusion and surprise was surfacing in his emotions. "A… strangely particular question… but yes there are a few. Vytal was where the Great War ended. And not just because it was neutral territory. Why do you ask?"

Caught in the sense of déjà-vu, I let Weiss answer for me. "She's claiming to have had a vision. Involving a temple on Vytal and the male Inquisitor."

"Hmm." Mused the Headmaster as I straightened myself out. "And what did the temple look like?"

"Worn down mostly." I recollected, rubbing my own temples to jog my memory. "But massive in scale."

"The Temple of the God-Brothers." Supplied Ozpin immediately, making the rest of us blink in unison.

"The what-now?" Ruby asked for us all.

Ozpin was quick to fiddle with the tablet before him. Soon the exact same front of the temple was displayed before us all.

"Two Gods. One of Light, and one of Dark. Brothers who shaped the world as we know it if you follow the religion."

I stared a little while longer at the picture before speaking again. "Has anyone ever been inside?"

"No." Mumbled Ozpin from behind a sip of his rich-smelling coffee. "The doors have never opened. There is no record of it."

"Yet there is a way in." I replied eagerly, remembering the altar and Jasper in the tunnel. "I have seen the interior in my visions. Which means I got inside."

"Really?" Ozpin queried with another of his raised eyebrows. "Doctor Oobleck will be most jealous."

I knew deep down that Ozpin was never going to not let me go. His own personal curiosity and nonchalant behaviour almost guaranteed it. There was something else hidden behind all that which was holding him back. For all I could sense from our distance apart, it was something quite serious.

"All I require from you is a ship and supplies." I requested, ignoring Ozpin's attempt at humour.

His answer was stern and decisive. "I cannot do that."

For a moment, I froze, unsure how to go about negotiating.

"Why not Professor?" Blake asked for me.

"The Council has my hands tied I'm afraid." The way he said that before sipping on his coffee gave me the impression he did not care at all.

"So… I'm expected to find my own way there?" The question was stupid. Visions meant I was guaranteed to end up at the temple. How I got there should not have mattered.

"Not quite." All of us watched intently as he set aside all his items and stood tall. Slowly he paced past his desk, swiping his cane along the way. "What I am saying is… I alone cannot help you."

"You expect me to go to Ironwood for help."

He smiled at me, giving me my answer. I was not excited to go requesting aid from the General, given his tendencies to negotiate mutually beneficial agreements that more often than not, aided Atlas over the rest of Remnant. Make no mistake, Ironwood had admirable intentions. His means, however, left a lot to be desired. Not to mention our rather rocky start.

I let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Choice is not something I have a lot of right now." My lips thinned as I pressed my mouth together in thought. I _needed_ to get to the temple. The gears of this war were turning, and I intended to be a few steps ahead.

"Fine. But I'll want 'him' out for a trial run."

RWBY were giving me confused looks as Ozpin smirked. "I will see what I can do. He is quite the stubborn fellow."

It was my turn to smirk at Ozpin's opinion of Hex. "I put in a good word for you. He'll listen."

"Excellent." Ozpin smiled before turning to my friends. "My apologies, but I need to speak with Corlena privately for a brief while. I shall return your friend to you shortly."

Ruby, bless her child-like nature, took no issue with this. "Okay Professor! We'll see you in a bit Corlena." I returned her friendly wave, giving the rest a nod as they bundled into the elevator. I waited a few seconds after the door had closed before turning back to the Headmaster, not sat back in his chair. Without need for an invitation, I sat myself down in front of him.

"Now…" Ozpin began, tapping casually away on his tablet. "I have my own terms for this little excursion. But first…" He finished typing a message and clasped his hands together. "How familiar are you with Remnant's fairy tales?"

* * *

 **Jasper (Seventh Brother)**

* * *

Vytal.

I had researched into the history of Remnant. War being the most prominent factor to form their latest society. One determined on peace and co-operation between all four kingdoms. It was a naïve idea. Naïve because their precious peace relied on the principle of everyone stood together… or no-one.

Such hypocrisy. The Faunus, as they were known, shared little of the unity that many bled and died for. Those humans who stood beside the Faunus did so out of pity or blind belief in 'true equality'. Either way I did not care. I was stronger than them, and would continue to grow so. Only Corlena stood in my way. Which is why I had come to the island.

Reading through texts and accounts of the island, I had come across the mention of ancient temples. Most had been delved into, revealing nothing but fancy trinkets and dusty coffins. The one that I stood before, however, had not been opened at all. All the tricks had been tried to gain access. None had succeeded. This was because they could not feel the power seeping out of the withered stone. The Force was strong at this temple. And its secrets would be mine. Anticipation wracked my body. With my fellow Inquisitor off drawing the attention of the four kingdoms, I had free rein to do as I pleased. All that was needed was a way in.

I brushed my hands gently against the face of the temple, which was carved into the hill. Ebbing and flowing power emanated from the walls, focused all about the heavy door made of a similar, obsidian-like stone. Pressing my hand against the massive door, it reverberated under my touch. Flowing the Force into the door, it shuddered. No matter how much effort I put in though, the door simply would not budge. I tried again, with two hands. I exerted myself to the limit of my power but all the door did was rumble in protest. Something else was needed. _Someone else_ , was needed.

Glancing up at the peak of the door, I noticed an intriguing carving. On it two figures were depicted. In the light of the sun, however, one was shadowed in dark, the other coated brightly in the light. Considering my connection to the Force for a moment, I understood what was needed to enter the temple.

Corlena.

One wielder of the Light Side, one of the Dark Side.

I chuckled. It grew into full-blown laughter at the absurdity of it all. After three years apart we needed each other once more. I drove her away to become more powerful. And now… I had to have her by my side to gain more. Life was truly strange.

Moving the hand slapped mirthfully to my forehead, I ran it through my messy locks while the last remnants of humour escaped my being. Eventually I forced the dregs out with a short sigh.

Now temple courtyard was tranquil. The overgrown marble littered with fallen pillars and sprouting roots. While most would see an astonishing piece of history; I saw an arena. My opponents were not too far away, given the howls and cries approaching every second. A setting sun laid the stage for me. Crimson eyes crawled onto the stone, drawn by my contempt, my disregard for everyone. Their eyes may portray hate and hunger… but it was nothing compared to the searing rage welling up inside me.

Cool metal in my hand did little to sooth my urges, allowing me hear the distinct snap-hiss that brought fear to the fearful beings of the galaxy. The Grimm may possess crimson eyes, but it was nothing to the fiery red of the blades that spun before me. If the Grimm had been intelligent, I would have commended their bravery for assaulting me. But they were nothing but mindless beasts. I was a higher form of predator.

One lunged. Its head severed by me with no effort. Another was run through. Both dissipated in seconds. Slowly they prowled around, learning that I was no morsel for them. I grinned, then I slaughtered them.

I revelled in my power. Tearing through them like I had so many before. They almost felt like battle droids, but even more ridiculous by stepping into range.

Severed limbs evaporated into thick, black smoke. Once the first wave of carnage was complete, my arena appeared like it had been set ablaze.

Heavier footsteps echoed through the ground. My newest challenger being what the people called a 'Beringel'. Fancy names mattered little. The ape of smoke and bone before me was nothing more than a beast. It roared, challenging me while drumming on its chest dominantly.

I scoffed at its display, tightening my grip, I allowed my lightsaber to wind up. Now I would wait; let the beast come to me. And it did. But not before throwing a lesser Beowolf at me. My slice was clean down the middle. Satisfyingly the Beowolf split either side of me. Yet I could not revel in combat as the ape soared forward with a single leap.

Waiting for the last moment, I spun my lightsaber above my head. A light push of my feet propelled me into the air and over the Grimm. Dropping when above it, I planted a heel into its neck. The heavy thud that came as a result was incredibly pleasing.

Standing directly on my opponent, it writhed and roared as it got to its feet. Weaving between the wild grabs it made at me on its shoulders was easy, and boring. I snapped my lightsaber down to a single blade and jumped off the Beringel. Upside-down and halfway through my aerial twist, I slashed with my lightsaber. The roaring stopped.

Now the night was silent. Serene in the pale light of a broken moon. I was spent of my fury and bloodlust. Waiting for the Jedi would be torturous. Breathing out a disappointed sigh, I deactivated my lightsaber and found myself and comfy enough pillar to rest on. No more Grimm would bother me tonight. Only the chilling wind and the moon would keep me company. I felt so hollow…

Why?

* * *

 **Hex**

* * *

"Ain't there anything more comfortable?"

When I agreed to the 'trial run' that the Jedi had offered me – I had not expected to be shoved into an uncomfortable Atlesian uniform. Admittedly the design was smart, with advanced tech that outclassed the Phase Two Clone armour, and solid armour which gave decent protection from most threats. It just didn't fit right.

My redecorated Clone armour was locked up tight. And I doubt I was going to see it any time soon. Considering the fact I had no fancy Aura like the four kids waiting at the landing pad, the growing feeling of vulnerability did not sit well with me. At least the Jedi walking in front of me was halfway in my boat. No Aura meant she'd dropped dead with one clean round. Professionalism and some damn good deals were the only things holding me back from that.

The red-trimmed, grey armour may have been a pain; but the weapons were nothing to scoff at. Sure, they were not much compared to Huntsman weaponry and lacked the stopping power of a good blaster – but it had an excellent fire rate, reliable accuracy and consistent recoil. Also, it weighed hardly anything. Then again, I was genetically engineered from a renowned Mandalorian bounty hunter. Small details really.

Approaching the Atlesian dropship slowly, the Jedi finally turned her head to me.

"We're lucky the General loaned us all that equipment. No-one was particularly pleased to leave you in my custody."

I shrugged, more to adjust my armour than dismiss Corlena's words. "Eh. I'd lose my head quicker than a clanker can raise its weapon if I turned on you. Speaking of…"

Along with the 'Huntsman' team, as they called them; there were two Atlas soldiers in blue trim equivalents of the armour I wore. Beside them was a small squad of deactivated 'Atlesian Knights'. I scoffed at their name. Clankers were clankers. No droid could replace a living, breathing soldier.

Close enough to the dropship to see the Huntsman team clearly, they were a strange bunch. Most obvious of the lot was a towering kid, armoured only with an olive-green segmented shoulder guard and matching gauntlets. A monstrous buster blade on his back. Second was the overly dressed girl. A beret and sunglasses atop her head and a… purse? Her weapon choice was peculiar. Stood with said girl hanging off his arm was a tanned kid with slicked copper hair. His gaze was creepy, given he had pure white eyes. His numerous scars also gave the impression he'd seen some tough fights. I could respect that.

Last and perhaps most surprising was the Faunus girl. Surprising because she came almost bounding up to Corlena with a wide smile on her face, not because of the large ears on her head. Whatever the Jedi had between her and the Faunus, it meant they were strangely close. Clones and Jedi were quite close before, but everything was professional respect. The two in front of me seemed… more than that under the surface. Perhaps I was thinking too much into it. After all, I was just a soldier. I let the two chat a little before coughing into my hand.

"Any chance of an introduction?" All four of the Huntsmen trainees perked up at me speaking so casually.

Corlena nodded, pointing with an open hand. "Hex. This is Velvet." Velvet politely nodded, but said nothing but a mumbled 'hello'. "Fashion Queen is Coco, who is also Team CFVY's leader." She gave me a confident wave, which I returned with a nod. "The big guy is Yatsuhashi. And the other is Fox." More polite greetings. Normally I would've complained about all the niceties; but compared to the last few weeks, they greetings were refreshing.

Given my identity was unknown, I chose to introduce myself. "As you heard – name's Hex. Consider me the Jedi's personal bodyguard… or something like that." The last part I mumbled out, and I could've sworn Velvet's ears atop her head twitched. Ignoring the girl, I turned back to the Jedi, only to be interrupted by Coco.

"Since when did Lena need a personal bodyguard? In fact, since when did she need protecting?"

I knew the Jedi didn't need protecting better than they did. A nice little lie patched up that logic though. "General Ironwood's orders. Although I expect the Commander will be saving my ass more than I will hers."

"Commander?" Rumbled Yatsuhashi, picking up on my slip of the tongue. Good thing Corlena was quick to cover it.

"Temporary title. Given we are at war, technically." They took the lie well, Coco giving Corlena a slap on the back for her 'promotion'. Though once their backs were turned I received a pointed glare. Although it was clear they everyone on the mission was to be trusted, my identity was not something I could openly admit.

On the dropship, we carefully took off, the blue-trimmed squaddies piloting the ship. I sat silently, letting the kids chatter between themselves. My eyes were glued partly on the Jedi, the rest of the time on the clankers that Atlas had 'graciously' leant us. Ten droids weren't gonna amount to shit if we came across the Inquisitors. It was a hollow gesture in my eyes.

I was getting a few looks from Team CFVY, but none of them could see underneath my helmet, so I was content to let them stare. Only once we'd been in the air for over half an hour did I speak up.

"Now we're all cosy. Mind telling us where exactly we're going?"

Corlena hardly budged in her Jedi robes. "There's a temple out on Vytal. I need to investigate it."

Ancient temples were trouble. Especially if they were Jedi or Sith temples. I'd seen the effect some had taken on Inquisitors that entered unprepared. Most of the time they just saw things. But sometimes… sometimes they just straight up vanished or began crazily defending themselves. Damn creepy if you ask me.

"Expecting to find something?" I asked plainly, not quite sure what answer I wanted.

She shook her head. "Partly. Something and hopefully someone."

Most of us were confused at first. Then the answer clicked. Credit was due to Velvet beating me to the answer.

"The Inquisitor? The Male Inquisitor?" A slight nod was our confirmation. All of a sudden I felt the vulnerability returning. If a trap was laid for us – then not everyone was going to make it out. The mood dropped considerably. Quiet chatter was our only noise besides the engines. At least until the pilots piped up over the tannoy.

"Vytal is in sight. Five minutes to landing."

Instantly I got up. A gentle cracking of my neck and a quick run-down of my weaponry set my mind straight. For the first time in weeks I was heading back into action. My blood began to warm. For some reason, I grew excited while fighting for a new side. My checks and fiddling was eventually interrupted by another tannoy report:

"Temple sighted. Setting down outside boundary… You see that? There is someone outside the temple." The fading comment chilled everyone a little. Uncertainty was written on Team CFVY's faces, but not on Corlena's. _That_ , is what made my blood run cold. She knew exactly who was out there. And so did I.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun. (Okay, not quite.)**

 **I loved writing Ahsoka for this chapter. She's not quite past her childish Padawan stage, but is maturing. Also she's still not the smooth-operating Fulcrum we see in Rebels.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the extended chapter. Please leave your thoughts as a review. I love reading feedback.**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	11. The Temple

**Hello!**

 **I'm back with the next chapter a little later than I planned. Life's gears started turning so I had less time to write. The support you give me is great though, keeps me going.** **Speaking of...**

 **Reviews:**

 **hunter139:** You always ask questions or point stuff out that I really can't speak about. It's not a bad thing, I'm just bad with not showing my work.

 **6tailedninja:** While your point on Barriss stands, Aayla Secura was mostly disliked by her own company (212th). This was because Felucia was a death trap of a planet for the clones, but Aayla was mostly unscathed in day-to-day operations. It's the main reason her death is so brutal when Order 66 happened.

 **fallenlegion:** This is some serious catch up and feedback. I'll keep this short.

In canon the chips forced the clones to be entirely obedient to the Orders. A lot of clones would have suppressed what they did or retired. With removing the chip, Atlas would have been able to do scans to find it. Also, it's never explained how Rex, Wolf and Gregor removed their chips.

I love writing the scenes which allow characters to be normal. It's a whole lot easier to do because in ways I can relate. Unfortunately they don't always progress the plot.

Core is Bail Organa. He's really the only one who would be in proper contact with Ahsoka at this point, given how close he was to the Jedi.

Like I said to hunter, Aayla didn't necessarily treat her clones badly, but she didn't really accommodate them to the harsh climate of Felucia. That came back to bite her. Krell was simply a dick.

Also, with the visions, I am very deliberate with what I have put in. Especially the female voice. You might have an idea of who during the chapter.

 **So now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jasper (Seventh Brother)**

* * *

She was there. I did not need the Force to tell me that. The gunship was hesitating in the air. All I needed to do though, was be patient. And my patience rewarded me. A minute passed before the gunship settled down in the distance. My own fighter was hidden far away. I could not risk them finding it. I watched as they slowly filed out. Atlesian droids, followed by a soldier in red-trim armour. He was understandably on edge. I could feel his eyes on me behind the helmet. Next came the rather colourful Huntsmen. Most would have scoffed at sending children to fight them; but I knew their capabilities. Trainees or not.

Lastly, was Corlena. Dressed tidily in the same Jedi robe she had worn in the arena. A few weeks' recovery had been kind to her. Unlike my own injuries. One way or another, I would pay her back for the scar marring the left side of my face. But for now, I just grinned at her. Even when the droids had fanned out and surrounded me, I sat calmly on the weathered pillar beneath me. I was playing a dangerous game. My advantage, however, was that I knew my opponent well. But how well did she remember me? After all, I had changed. She had not.

I waited until all movement had ceased, surveying every spec of my vision before I spoke.

"A little overkill. Don't you agree?" The answer to my question came in the form of a golden-barrelled minigun pointed my way.

"No. This is overkill." Replied the beret-wearing girl bitterly. Mostly I saw anger in their eyes; with a little fear in the Faunus', and a wavering blank stare from my old friend.

I pursed my lips, then grinned. "Your threats are amusing." I turned my head to Corlena. "And what about you? No proper greeting for an old friend?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. Whether trying to figure me out, or just in disdain, I don't know.

"How'd you find this place?"

Not entirely surprised she dodged the question. I answered plainly. "With you holing yourself up at Beacon, I came across a generous amount of free time. So~?"

"So you did some research." I smiled at her deduction. Corlena still knew me and my habits.

Slipping off the pillar I sat on, I turned with arms open to face the temple. "And behold the fruits of my labour." All around me the air grew tense. None of them liked me moving. "The Temple dedicated to the God Brothers. The Force is strong in there – ancient, perhaps."

Again, her eyes narrowed. "Older than Coruscant?"

"Possibly." I gestured with an upturned palm. My eyes fixated on hers. "Shall we see?"

A loud snap-hiss, followed by piercing blue light caught my attention. Even Corlena's companions seemed uncertain of her aggression; except the one soldier, who I could tell was giving me an unwavering stare. He seemed familiar, but I chalked it up to how soldiers were all the same.

Blue, burning heat was pointed uncomfortably close to my face. Slight tingling on my burnt skin provided further discomfort. While pain was a source of power for me, I was not fond of receiving another injury. An awkward pause ensued between me and my old friend, my hands now cautiously raised in false surrender. Corlena did not have the heart to cut me down as I was. Only after a decisive battle would she ever consider ending me. Despite that, the 'surrender' made the Huntsmen Trainees lower their guard a little.

"After you." Verbally poked Corlena. It was my cue to start moving. Slowly I ascended the small steps leading to the door. At the monolithic door, I turned a little to face Corlena.

"Both of us must interact with this door. Only then will it open." Once she had deactivated her lightsaber, I turned back to the door. Placing a hand upon the smooth, cold stone, I waited for Corlena to do the same. She was hesitant, brushing her fingers over it first. Yet as soon as her whole palm connected, a shiver passed through me. In that moment, the Force that flowed through me linked with hers. We merged spiritually. It was… exceptional. Raw pain of her many emotions ran through me. Years of sadness, solitude, tailed by joy and… an emotion I had long since let die. Love. Hers was incomplete, but I saw the last piece in the corner of my eye. The Rabbit Faunus, her face now filled with worry as both myself and Corlena stumbled away from the door. I remained standing, barely. Sifting through my new understanding of Corlena.

Corlena crumpled to her knees. All her body strain to process what I had become. Three years of anger, hate, fear, compiled into mere seconds. Behind the sweat and heavy breathing, I saw eyes that scared me. Not angry, not afraid, but pitying. I knew her weaknesses now, and she knew mine. That scared me. Whatever was down in the depths of the temple. I hoped it would grant me power to best Corlena. If not, I had already lost.

Shrugging off any apparent weakness. I stood tall. "That was… _enlightening_."

The Rabbit Faunus was picking up Corlena as she spoke. "What did you do?!"

I looked to the door, finding it to have become nothing but rubble. " _We_ opened the door. What else happened would take too long to explain so you could all understand." Insulting the Faunus was like playing with fire, but I could not hold back my contempt. To avoid further conflict, I began stepping over the rubble of the door.

Ignoring the protests and empty threats coming from behind me, I marvelled at the dark expanse laid before me. A possibly bottomless chasm blocked my path. In the distance, a threshold leading downwards was dimly lit. Jumping the gap was impossible, even for a Force Wielder. Fortunately for me, I could avoid this issue with my lightsaber. Clicking the rotating guard into place, my arm was raised over my head, prepared to ignite my lightsaber and fly over the chasm. At least, I would have. One tough grip on my shoulder stalled my lift-off. Add the rifle pressed to my spine and I was unable to leave. The soldier in red trim shook his head slowly at me, a clear message. Attempting to lower my arm tightened the grip on my shoulder. Stock still, I waited for the Jedi and her posse to catch up. Notably, the droids had been left outside.

"Nice job, Hex." Complimented the brunette gunner, who was taking great delight in my misfortune. Rather than make a comment myself, I let my contempt for her fester more. In the end, it would fuel my strength should a fight break out.

The shorter of the two boys whistled, peering over the edge of the chasm. I was sorely tempted to use my spare hand and shove him off the edge; if only to sate my disdain for the Huntsmen. That would have resulted in my spine being eviscerated. Which was not an image I savoured.

"How do we cross?" Rumbled the giant teen.

I provided the answer shaking my right hand, which held my unfolded lightsaber. "Perhaps I can help? I have faith my lightsaber can ferry myself and another."

"Then we'll go." Corlena stated, her eyes focused on me. "The rest of you will stand guard."

"Leaving you alone with him is a terrible idea." Finally spoke up the soldier. His voice was accented all too familiarly. I honestly was surprised to find our missing clone serving the enemy.

"Trust is a fickle bond, isn't it? You should know all about betrayal, CT-3152." Having the rifle jammed harder into my back was reward enough. Nerves had been touched.

'Hex' snarled in my ear, unheard by the others. "That's rich, coming from the ones who jammed control chips in our head."

I did not answer, allowing the previous exchanges settle with the kids in the proverbial room. Tension between the clone and the teens made my blood pump. Add in the fact they would be spending some time without Corlena to crack the whip, and I hoped some blood would be spilled.

Corlena did crack the whip here though. "Enough, Hex." The rifle was removed, a lightsaber hilt replacing it. "I trust you to protect them like you would me. Go cool off outside."

My face produced a rather proud grin. Partly because of the small mayhem I had caused, and the rest of how the girl I knew had matured. It seemed weird to be proud of a foe's growth, but it ultimately meant my victory would be even more satisfying. Nothing gave me more drive than crushing a strong opponent.

"Yes, Commander." Curtly responded the clone, his footsteps fading.

An arm snaked round my left shoulder, past my neck and gripped the far side. In any other situation, I would have thought it a sensual gesture or an attempt to choke the life from me. A lightsaber pressed to the small of my back denied that impression.

"Head back out. Lock the temple down. Don't aggravate Hex. I'll try not to be too long."

"Are you sure you'll be okay with him?" Asked the Faunus softly. The concern in her voice was quaint.

"Have some faith, Velvet. He wants me alive more than you'd think." I scoffed at her statement, but deep down it was true. If I had to, I would kill Corlena. Converting her to the Dark Side, or at least bringing her in alive, to me, was preferable. This is why I was afraid of what had happened at the door. "Let's go, Jasper."

I shivered at the use of my real name, activating my lightsaber and slowly ascending over the expanse. It took no more than ten seconds to cross, but each second was weighed with caution. Firm ground was a welcome relief, if not for the hilt still pressed into my spine. I shrunk both blades in as a sign of goodwill, taking cautious steps when my neck no longer had a strangle hold around it. A dark staircase into nothingness was laid before us, spurring me to make light of the exploration.

"Dark and entirely unknown. _How romantic_." A slight nudge of the hilt prompted me to continue walking. While taking the first careful steps, Corlena relieved me of my lightsaber. One blood red blade ignited, lighting our way down. She was refusing to let her guard down, so I decided to follow on from my jest.

"If only it were you and the rabbit girl – Velvet, was it? She would be clinging to you _amorously_ as you intrepidly explored this fascinating temple. Oh… but what would the Masters think of such a relationship? You are trampling on the wise Master Yoda's lessons, no?"

My attempts to get under her skin failed mostly. I could sense her bristling at the mention of the girl's name, but ultimately my taunts went unanswered as we reached the bottom of the steps. In the tunnel before us I froze. A powerful wave of the Force crashed over me, rooting me in place. It was neither dark nor light. Simply, the Force, in balance.

"Why did you stop?" Her first words since we crossed the chasm.

I paused for a moment, taking in the humming of my lightsaber and the powerful calling of what lay before us. I turned my head enough to stare back at Corlena.

"Such power resides here. Can you not feel it?" The calling of the Force in here beckoned me closer. I had taken only another few steps when my blade was placed in front of me. Corlena had frozen just like I had.

"How old does this place have to be? To induce such a strong reaction in us."

"As I claimed: ancient. Exciting, isn't it?" I gave her a toothy grin, one responded to with a slight puff of air from her nose and the smallest of smiles.

"I suppose. This feeling is overwhelming."

My grin widened. "Onwards?

"After you." Her lightsaber prodded me again. And this time I took longer, eager strides. Step-by-step, the tunnel opened into a passage. Soon the passage opened into a wide room, lit by some natural light source pouring over the crude altar. Stepping through the threshold, I noticed an altar beyond the singular pillar that held up the crude rock. The lack of basic architecture only added to the likelihood the temple was ancient. For a while I stood in awe, silence in every corner of the room. I blinked, realising something was incredibly off. No lightsaber hilt was pressed into my back, and my own was not humming beside my head. Immediately I spun round.

Corlena was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Hex**

* * *

I was in deep shit if not for Corlena. The damn Inquisitor had spilled my identity to the Huntsmen kids, and now the only thing between me and them were the Commander's words. Coco, their gunner, was giving me some hateful looks. Perhaps hateful is too strong a word, but I guess it fit, since I was the enemy. Fox and Yatsuhashi were on guard, the former making sure to keep Coco away from me. For mine or her good, I didn't know. Velvet though… her glances were the worst. She pitied me. Pity was not something I enjoyed being directed at me. I was a damn fine soldier with the genes of the greatest Jedi killer before Lord Vader. But after all that's happened, I wasn't so sure.

Now I stood at the edge of the battered courtyard to the temple, rifle on my back and staring down at a small, clear pool of water. Slowly I pried the faceless helmet off. My black hair was a mess, having grown out a little from its short cut. Gently I placed the helmet down, still focused entirely on my reflection.

 _All you Jedi are traitors to the Republic. I have my orders, sir._

My head began to ache, remembering the look on the Jedi's face. A single shot was all it took. A burning hole over his heart. Without the chip in my head, I felt unstable. Guilty. Sure the control chips meant it wasn't really our fault, but I still believed it was. I kept on fighting long after the Jedi had been massacred. Regret was building up in me. Jedi fought and died for us, just as much as we did them. It took a great deal of willpower to turn away from studying myself. I left the helmet where it was, preferring the clean air that soothed my mind. Despite the stabbing glares that were most likely on my back, the area was peaceful enough.

A soft padding of footsteps meant someone was approaching. Rather than bother to turn around, I figured their identity through process of elimination. The big man was out, the footsteps too light. Whoever it was, said nothing as they approached, so it most likely wasn't Coco. Fox was glued to her as far as I knew, which left Velvet.

"Got a problem, kid?" It wasn't the best start to a conversation, but I didn't care much at this point.

"No- well yes but… not how you'd think." My guess was right as Velvet stammered out her words.

I sighed. "If you're worried about me stabbing you all in the back, don't be. I'm on a tight leash. Plus… I have a lot to make right with the Commander."

"It wasn't your fault, was it?" I seized up. How could she have known? Did the Jedi really trust her that much?

When I finally unfroze, I tapped the scar from where the chip had been removed. "How'd you know about… _them_. The Jedi tell you?"

Her ears twitched. "I'm a Faunus. Enhanced hearing is a trait of every one of us."

My eyes were drawn to her rabbit ears. "Huh, interesting. And I thought _we_ were advanced."

She cocked her head questioningly. "We?"

"Me and my brothers. I'm a clone."

Her eyes lit up with realisation. "From the Clone War?"

"Yeah… Jedi killer and all." I mumbled my words, knowing that she heard them anyway.

She gave me a stern glare, one that almost challenged Coco's before it softened. "You were given no choice. Lena understands that. She's been trying to move on from all that for years. Honestly, I believed she had until the Inquisitors arrived. Perhaps… perhaps her trusting you is the first step."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying, now that you are free. The past can haunt you, but it _and_ they, can't control you. Just like how the history of the Faunus doesn't stop me from trying my hardest to become a Huntress. What I'm trying to say is: be like Lena, and will yourself to move on." She cast a glance over at her teammates. "I'm sure the rest of us will be there to help you eventually."

"Heh, not a bad speech kid. Maybe I'll give it a shot." I stretched out a hand as thanks, keeping my last opinion to myself. _'Once I've done the Galaxy a favour and got rid of those Inquisitors.'_ As we smiled and shook hands, another voice cut through the air, ruining the moment.

"Ah, how touching." My rifle was in my hands in a second, pointed at a pale man decked in a brown leather trench coat, a hand placed delicately over his heart. "Such camaraderie warms my heart." His smile turned sinister as his hand moved down, a lethal looking pair of blades on each hand snapping outwards.

"All the better to get my blood pumping for when I kill you!"

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

"Such power resides here. Can you not feel it?"

Shaking off the sense of déjà-vu, I took two large paces to catch up with Jasper, who had begun walking forward of his own accord. The moment I stood where Jasper had been, I twisted his lightsaber to stop him advancing. I understood what he meant almost immediately. The Force, in its balanced form, called to me from further down the tunnel. Each second I remained in its influence, the more I believed Jasper's claims.

"How old does this place have to be? To induce such a reaction in us."

He grinned at me. He knew he was right and he could not help himself from giving me a triumphant, toothy grin. "As I claimed: ancient. Exciting, isn't it?"

I couldn't help my reaction. The smile I gave him may have been tiny, but to him it must have been enough to inflate his ego. My following words did not help:

"I suppose. This feeling is overwhelming."

His ego was growing with his grin. "Onwards?"

It felt wrong to be bantering like we used to. So, I corrected that with a slight prod of my lightsaber hilt. "After you."

Our pace increased. No doubt influenced by the eagerness to uncover the temple's secrets, and the powerful compulsion to head deeper into the temple. Thankfully our journey was contained no twists and turns. Only a long, expanding passage that ultimately opened wider and wider, like a river into an ocean. A threshold of steps lead to a singular pillar that held up the uncarved ceiling, with a familiar altar beyond. But despite the crude design, the temple held some tricks.

I blinked as Jasper stepped past the threshold. He vanished.

Instant panic filled me. I bolted down the steps, running to the left of the pillar and looking around in a panic. Without me keeping an eye on him, Jasper could cause unknown havoc. Lightsaber or no, he was still a threat. Deep breaths were what I needed. Each breath soothed my mind, and I pushed on. I deactivated his lightsaber. Jasper was a problem I would deal with when I saw him. Walking up the far steps, towards the altar, I noticed the back wall. Hidden behind the light that beamed down on the altar, it depicted the same carvings as on the front. Figures, one of light, one of dark. Except there was a change. Siblings were etched onto the stone, but not two brothers. There was a brother… and a sister. I slid past the recognisable altar, but in the process glided my hand along the smooth stone. It was brimming with the Force, and my touch made all the difference.

" **A Child of the Force. Curious. I had much expected one more…** _ **knowledgeable**_ **of that which flows through all."**

It was the female voice I heard during my vision. Having seen the altar, I expected her to speak. Every word that echoed calmed me to my core. Her voice was soft, caring beyond anyone I had heard before. It compelled me to instantly trust her.

" **The other Child. He is equally blind. Balance will not be disturbed on this world.** _ **All**_ **will continue as we foresaw."**

I do not know why I looked around, expecting someone to appear. No-one had.

" **What is your name, Child of Ashla?"**

"Corlena. Corlena Sho'ryn."

" **I see much pain in you. Locked away like a dangerous animal. You have yet to understand that such pain is neither good, nor evil."** Ozpin's private meeting with me sprang to mind. The Maidens. The Silver-Eyed Warriors. Neither's powers were distinctly biased. From experience, however, the Force was not a similar case.

Recalling my teachings allowed a response. "Raw emotions such as fear and anger lead only to the Dark Side."

" **You fear the Darkness?"** For so few words, her question cut deep into me.

"No! I…" Jasper flickered in my mind, the old and the new. "…Yes…"

" **Balance sits within your grasp. Your arms restrained by doubt. Honesty shall free you."**

I turned, leaning on the altar with my hands. "Allowing my emotions to run amok will only be my undoing." My voice was a whisper, but she heard.

" **Emotions. All of them are dangerous. A double-edged blade. Perhaps you should master how to wield that blade?"**

"And what would result of that?" I could feel myself getting frustrated. For such simply worded answers, the meaning was clouded.

" **Many things. Peace within. Clarity of conscience."** She paused slightly, letting it sink in before dealing me the final strike. **"Love."**

I tensed, gripping the altar tightly. "Who are you?"

" **Something that has been with you your whole life, Corlena. Yet… merely a remnant of what I once was."** Remnant. Her choice of words was not a coincidence. Whoever the voice was, she was incredibly important to this world.

Briefly I remembered the mural that was carved behind me. "Are you one of the God Siblings?"

" **I am, and I am not. History twists the truth. A truth that I have not the time to tell."** A cryptic answer. Thankfully I had patience.

"I have time to listen."

Her reply was stern, yet still convey kindness. **"You do not child. Chaos ensues above ground. One who would disturb the balance hunts you."**

"…Above ground…" My heart stopped. "Everyone up top! Velvet!" I wasted no time, vaulting the altar and sprinting back the way I came. I had to have faith in my friends and Hex, and in my own strength to get there in time. In my haste, I almost missed the faint whisper of her voice that followed me.

" **May the Force be with you, young sentinel."**

* * *

 **Jasper (Seventh Brother)**

* * *

Being free of my captor, to use the term loosely, was both exciting and unnerving. Now I could do as I pleased, but I was at a disadvantage without my lightsaber should something attack me. Cautiously I descended. Step at a time I advanced. Nothing shifted. Still on my guard as I reached the bottom, I took the path round to the right of the pillar. Such silence and calm did not bode well with me as I ascended the far steps. The altar before me was crudely carved of stone, yet its top was smooth as marble. Irresistible, I brushed my fingers along its surface, watching every shadow for a possible trap. What I got, was no surprise attack.

" **Is this all that those who wield the Force can muster?"** The male voice was immediately condescending. It irritated me. **"Disappointing. And yet - the other is equally… underwhelming."**

I spun round, hoping to find the mocking voice. The concentrated volume of the Force by the altar prevented me from sensing the man.

" **And a warrior without a weapon. Now this is truly pathetic."**

I growled. "A lightsaber is not the only weapon I possess."

" **Hmm, true. But said weapons are mere tools in your hands. Your understanding of the Force is quite limited. One cannot expect so much of a child though."**

"Mocking me will get you nowhere, God of Darkness."

" **God?"** The male hummed. **"I do like that word. It has been** _ **so**_ **long since someone referred to me as such."**

Impatiently, I forced out an exasperated sigh. "Then what are you?"

" **Ah, a complex question. One I would ask of you first. Perhaps with a name too."**

"Jasper Moraes, Seventh Brother of the Imperial Inquisitors."

" **I am aware of what you do, Betrayer."** His voice carried no malignance, yetI bristled at the title. **"I will ask again: What are you?"**

"I… do not understand what you want from me. I am an Inquisitor."

" **The young are so close-minded. What you are, is a warrior walking a path with no end. Soon your corpse shall litter it, along with the endless other fools who shared your desire."**

Condescending words veiled in wisdom. They vexed me. "And what would _you_ , have me do?"

" **Find something worth fighting for. Power is but a stream compared to the ocean of life."**

"Your advice is pointless. Power and power alone will complete my existence."

" **At least you admit your hollowness. But power alone will not aid you. If you truly believe that, then I shall not give you what you seek."**

An invisible wave of power began pushing against me. I was being forced slowly down the altar steps and back the way I came.

Struggling against it, I called out. "You will not deny me what I seek! The secrets here are _mine!_ "

" **Secrets that do not belong to a child. Be gone, Traitor!"** His tone was deadly serious. The gravity of his voice crushing down on me while I pushed against his power. A bolt of lightning struck from nowhere, ripping a loud scream from me. Losing my footing I was flung from the room. Rolling onto my feet I attempted to surge forward with the pain empowering me, but I meet only a rock wall. I slammed my fists against the stone, ignoring the stinging pain. Finally, I roared in fury, pulling away from the wall and stalking back along the pitch-black cavern. Only one thing would alleviate my rage: killing something. Then I would return to discover the secrets of the temple.

Blindly I made my way out, a hand to the wall to guide me safely. I had made it to the lengthy stairs that ascended to the surface after a minute of fumbling around. My fuming thoughts were soon torn away by heavy breathing and fast footsteps. A calm blue light approached rapidly, meaning Corlena was on her way out. Despite the calm of the light I felt fear oozing off her. Something was happening above ground. I could not help myself from smiling as her figure became more and more clear. Then my anger surged again. She must have discovered something where I had not, or else we would have left at similar times. Enraged at my failure once more, I pulled harshly with the Force at the first object I found on her belt. Cold metal joined my hand, igniting into a brilliant golden blade.

Surging forward, our blades clashed hastily, locking us unsteadily on the steps. My anger was forced out with every word I lashed Corlena with.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND?! _TELL ME_!"

* * *

 **Fun fact: Fox isn't actually blind. His eyes are pure white, giving the impression of blindness. I only discovered this when reading up about Team CFVY.**

 **So. Tell me what you though of the chapter in the reviews, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


	12. The Anger

**Life's a real pain sometimes. Honestly, without the stuff I watch and read in my free time, I'd have gone mad already.**

 **Also, if you haven't seen it. GO WATCH THE REBELS SEASON 3 TWIN SUNS TEASER. SO. MUCH. HYPE.**

 **Ehem... reviews? Oh... nothing really to comment on apart from thanks for the support!**

* * *

 **Hex**

* * *

"Gak! Damn it all!" For about the fifth time, the crazy bastard kicked me to the ground. Commando droids were bad, but this guy was ten times as worse. Fast, strong and unpredictable, the man was a nightmare. I was fighting through the pain, pressing on to find my chance for victory, but the madman wasn't even trying. He laughed constantly as he beat us down all at once. Every time Coco unfurled her minigun, he used one of us as cover or simply outran it. My rifle was long since knocked from my hands by a roundhouse kick. Velvet and Fox faired best out of all of us, being more experienced in hand-to-hand combat. Not that it did them much good. Yatsuhashi was toughing it out, but could not lay a hand on our assailant. The clankers… well, they were destroyed long before any got a proper shot.

Without my rifle, I deployed the Atlesian collapsible sword. I'd never hit the bastard with my pistol so I left it attached to my hip. My slashes were sloppy, letting him weave past them effortlessly. It wasn't that I was poorly trained, but I was out of practice after being locked up for weeks. One overextended swing allowed him to grab my wrist.

He tutted at me. "I approve of the effort, truly. But you are beginning to bore me."

Nearly face-to-face with the lunatic, I shared his grin briefly before smacking my forehead on into his nose. The resulting cry as he clutched his face was extremely satisfying. As he backpedalled, I laid into him punches and slashes. First a left hook, straight into my sword swing. I made each attack efficient, hoping to whittle down his Aura quickly. All I got for it was low stamina and an aching fist. Annoyed at my lack of progress I raised my sword in both hands as brought it down on his neck. Well… I thought I did. My face met a vice grip after the shitty sword I wielded shattered against the bastard's tail. I didn't get the luxury of being surprised.

"A Faunus!" Gasped Velvet for us all.

"How astute!" Mocked the man with insane laughter. He smacked away the remainder of my sword, driving a powerful fist into my gut, blades included. My armour did fuck all against the steel of his blades that pierced through into my gut.

"Hex!" Cried Velvet as the man ripped out his blades. His hit was far stronger than his previous attacks. Ground met me quickly, a large amount of blood rising up my throat. The taste was horrible as it spilled out, but tolerable compared to the pain in my gut. While I applied measly pressure to my wounds, he continued to chatter as if he had done no wrong. "Perhaps you would like to guess why I am here?"

"Cause you're a crazy bastard." I spat with blood leaking from my lips.

"Crazy?!" The mockery in his voice pissed me off more. "I am simply a devoted man, gladly fulfilling his purpose!"

"Whatever you believe! You're fucking insane!" Coco screamed, spinning up her minigun. That proved a bad idea, as a tail coiled around my neck. My airways were already constricted enough with blood, the tail depriving me completely.

"I can be civil. All I ask is your co-operation. And the Jedi."

Everyone's words became harder to understand with each second. My vision darkening too quickly for me to make sense of anything. Dying sucked, especially on my first mission free of the Empire. My right arm was going limp, brushing against an object on my hip. My pistol!

Straining with renewed will, I blindly gripped the pistol. As soon as it was free of its magnetic holster I whipped my arm up, pointing the barrel directly at the tail. Not a single round was left when the tail released me. Air filling a semi-clogged throat never felt so amazing. Battle filled my ears once more as the kids fought harder. Surprising the madman though, had only pissed him off. Their damn Aura would've been bloody useful to have myself, but I had made do without it for sixteen years. Now I was dragging myself with one arm across the ground, looking for a way to stop the bleeding. Cauterisation was my best bet. I had used the whole clip of my pistol though, meaning I had none of Dust rounds that I could use. All my remaining ammo was in my bloody rifle, which was Force knows where.

Propped against a small chunk of stone, I watched in silent agony as the kids got beat down over and over. Yatsuhashi was doing a half-decent job of protecting Coco. Half-decent wouldn't cut it though as the bastard contorted creepily to slip under a swing of the giant sword and delivered a brutal heel to the kid's spine. Unprotected and backed into a corner, Coco wasn't going to let go of the trigger. Velvet and Fox were forced to dive to cover as Coco followed the madman with her bullet spray. All of us were out of our league and on our last legs. I believe Coco realised that as the man hopped onto the barrel of her gun and shoved his face right in front of her sunglasses-covered eyes. Her weapon folded too slow as I watched her get smashed aside by the guy's tail. She crashed beside me, her whole form shimmering a weird, chocolate brown light.

"Son of a bitch…" She groaned while picking herself up, her beret was offset and her sunglasses shattered.

"That's too nice… a title for him." I squeezed out, my bloody hands losing pressure on the wounds. Her eyes showed she was exhausted, but also angry and determined. At least until she saw me.

"Don't suppose you- ack!" Another wad of blood rose in my throat, forcing me to spit it out. Each second made my breaths heavier. "… got something… to patch me up?"

"In the airship, maybe…" Her concern was naturally humane, but she did nothing to help me apply pressure to the wounds. "I don't think that Faunus nutcase would let us get there."

I grinned, having noticed something long before Coco. Said Faunus had stopped, his head craned round to hear a sound I was only just picking up. Velvet too was frozen. In the entrance to the temple I could barely make out the blurry clashes of red and blue.

' _Looks like I might survive today after all.'_ I thought as two vicious battles became one.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

Letting my guard down had been a mistake. In my haste to reach the surface, I had forgotten entirely about Jasper. He had blindly been making his own way out and I should have sensed the overpowering anger that leaked off him now. An ambush in the dark let him steal my Master's lightsaber. Pure reaction speed and training saved my skin. Although I felt a few hairs singe as Jasper pressed down on me. Off balance and in a narrow stairway I resorted to my average skill in Form Three: Soresu. Matching his furious strikes while listening to his ravings was intensive. The Dark Side empowered him; rage being his ally and my worry for the others a source of strength for him. At his elevated height, he had an advantage that he gave no ground on. Ultimately a wide block opened me for an unorthodox spinning heel that I did not predict.

It caught me square in the jaw, flinging me painfully against the wall. A cold hand crushed my throat as he pinned me against the stone. My lightsaber clattered down a few steps while I grasped his arm violently.

"I have you beaten!" He declared with the golden blade directed between my eyes. "Tell me what you learned!"

"I'd never tell you! Have you lost your mind?!" I croaked, stopping my attempts to free myself in order to breath. "What more has the Dark Side taken from you?"

He squeezed tighter, sadness in his eyes becoming cold determination. "You will be the last."

Manoeuvring my master's lightsaber in a flourish, Jasper prepared to run my heart through. In his movement, there was slight hesitation. Hesitation that I ungracefully took advantage of by launching a kick upwards at his armoured codpiece. Gold light vanished as he dropped in male agony, allowing me to gasp for air. One loud breath was all I needed, sweeping him down the stairway with the Force. Fluidly I turned to escape, recalling my lightsabers and hooking them to my belt, then bolting two steps at a time towards the growing light. Jasper roared behind me with fury, no doubt on my heels. Clearing the top step, I did not slow down. Unhooking his Inquisitor lightsaber, I unfolded it and leapt high from the crumbled platform. A whirring sound complete with a snap-hiss made me hover uncertainly. This time I hesitated, giving an animalistic Jasper time to clear the stairway threshold and leap after me with the Force. I half expected him to drag us to our deaths as he clung to my legs and belt. Our second crossing was chaotic, full of struggling and terrible steering. I failed to time how long it took as we crashed on the far platform, the sounds of battle echoing through the crumbled doorway.

"Sooner or later… one of us _will_ end up killing the other." Groaned Jasper next to me, using me to push up onto his feet. "I'd rather it not be as ridiculous as that."

"That's something we can agree on." I then yanked one his legs, letting him crash back down as I rose. In the distance, I witnessed a Scorpion Faunus brutally swipe Coco aside. My own anger was rising as I took in my friend's conditions. Battered and weak, they wouldn't last much longer. Jasper gave me no chance to help them. Ripped from my grasp, his own lightsaber activated. I immediately activated my own, spinning to recommence our clash. In the open space, I moved faster, fighting almost aerially. I willed myself to fight harder than before, dodging and striking with all the acrobatic grace my Force enhanced actions would let me. Stone only touched my feet in half-seconds. Each landing was enough to spin me into another aerial flurry. Deep and shallow channels in the ground were made as we danced around each other. In each contact of our blades I could feel the negativity between us clash violently.

Our blades locked, the darkness in Jasper growing. "Killing you was my last resort!" He shoved me away, clearing some space with a rotation of his blades. "But it seems I'll have to, or I'll simply walk in your shadow again."

His words hurt deeply. For years, he had been my closest friend, a brother the more I thought about it. And now he believed I deliberately outshone him, never seeing him as an equal. Something dark swelled bigger within me and I snapped verbally in disbelief.

"You were my friend! Since when did you walk in my shadow?!" I dashed forward, I sweeping low and forcing him to leap.

"Always!" He slammed down at me. Another lock. Under his weight, I struggled against him. "I was simply too much of a kind fool to realise it!"

I took a risk, sidestepping while deactivating my lightsaber. Jasper stumbled forward, his head turning in complete surprise. Curled fists and a lot of pent up aggression, I slammed him so hard with the Force a massive cloud of dust veiled the air between us. Taking the moment to let the dust settle, I attempted to release my remaining anger in a deep breath. Jasper was crumpled against a fallen pillar. My handiwork did not go unnoticed, and single pair of hands clapping slowly.

"What a show!" Complimented the Scorpion with deranged approval. "Drama and action all around!"

I ignored his theatrics for the moment, my attention entirely for my friends. CFVY were, for the most part, healthy. What worried me most was Hex. The clone was bloody, clutching his gut with a little aid from Coco. Velvet too was making her way round cautiously to help him, her eyes fixed between me and the scorpion. My glare at him and his sick demeanour portrayed my thoughts. His insane bloodlust and joy was potent from where I stood, Force or not.

He pouted childishly. "Not a fan? A shame really. I do put great effort into my work."

I did not budge, entirely focused on the Faunus with rising anger. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh! I am Tyrian." He bowed, a hand to his chest and the other spread wide. His grin disturbed me. "A proud servant of my Queen."

Salem. Her involvement cleared up several questions I held.

"What does she want with me?"

"Only…" I tensed as his tail bristled. "…YOUR DEATH!"

While Ruby's speed was in a league of its own. Tyrian's was no joke. My right hand carved upwards at his leaping path predictively, igniting my lightsaber mid-swing. Normally I would have carved something like a Grimm in two. For the madman, however, I had made it easy. He contorted and slid past my blade, I barely heard his landing behind me. Backhandedly I struck, spinning my body for extra momentum. A hand caught my wrist effortlessly, squeezing with painful strength. Gritting through that, my left speared at him, newly ignited yellow lightsaber in hand.

I hit nothing. With sickly motions and a lolling tongue, he twisted past it, firmly pinning my hand between his right arm and body. Caught effectively disarmed, I struggled against his Aura-boosted strength as he leaned in uncomfortably close.

"The Queen shall be pleased. Mmmheheee!" Creepily his eyes shifted a deadly purple, his stinger poised over his shoulder. "One problem and four of Ozpin's brats!"

Like when I first heard his voice, I shivered, frozen still with the fact he'd trapped me into a killing blow. Velvet screamed as I stared my death in the face.

* * *

 **Ahsoka**

* * *

They were doing everything wrong! Keeping the Vytal Festival going. Condensing their security around Vale. Relying strongly on a network that as far as I could tell, was being invaded by a nasty computer virus. Said virus had made multiple attempts to crack my security measures, and was only developing as I defended my technology. Despite multiple warnings to the Councils and to Ozpin, they assured me there was no virus. I asked them time and again to run scans and nothing came up. At least, on their end. Such an advanced, self-replicating virus needed to be terminated. All the trouble was at Vale, which narrowed down my search. I was spending every waking hour searching for the core of it. Only from there would it be erased completely. Advanced technology or no, the virus refused to die if I fought it from my ship.

I disconnected from the CCT and leaned back with a loud sigh. "Dammit."

The Scroll I had found in the ashes of the town of Wilderock, as I eventually discovered, blipped on my co-pilot seat. A lengthy message formed as I opened the device. Ozpin had been my liaison to the Councils ever since my introduction. My trust in him came from the incredibly similar traits he shared to the Jedi Masters. Patience, compassion and honesty, if a little cryptic at times. A conversation between him and Master Yoda would have been fascinating. Putting aside my reminiscing thoughts for now, I began to read.

 _Fulcrum,_

 _Corlena has left for a temple on the Isle of Vytal in response to a vision. I believe you might be familiar with how they work. There is no need for concern as she is under the protection of a brilliant team of my students as well as some of General Ironwood's men._

I sighed. Visions were nasty business unless you were a powerful Force Wielder. Corlena knew this and would be careful, that much I could be certain of.

 _My pressing concern, however, is your repeated claims of this 'virus'. While there was an incident with the CCT a while back, no evidence has been found on it. I see no gain for you to lie, so I will trust you on this. Hopefully you can resolve this issue swiftly. Moves are being made and sooner or later I fear a spark will bring this shadow war to light._

Ozpin's openness about his war against the 'Queen', was surprising at first, but he must have felt his trust was well placed. And I'd agree with him. Additionally, if I knew some of his planet's secrets, Lena must do as well.

 _All being said, the Councils are slowly getting frustrated with your apparent lack of open progress. I do believe your anonymity should be set aside soon. Division is our greatest enemy._

 _-Ozpin_

Part of me wanted to tell the Councils to shove it. They were trapped within their own little bubbles to not see the bigger picture. Then again, the bigger picture has always been beyond their reach. Logic was screaming at me to remain put. To wait for an opportune moment to cut down both Inquisitors and destroy their ship. My heart… my heart wanted nothing more than to head to Vale, discreetly perhaps, and wait for Lena with a smile and a witty comment. For once, I let my selfish side take the reins. Gripping the Scroll that had sat loosely in my hand.

 _Stone tower. Ghost town._

 _Come alone or with a close ally. Preferably a ship too._

 _-Fulcrum_

Ozpin was a resourceful man, he would find me quickly. I just had to hope Corlena did nothing stupid in the meanwhile.

* * *

 **Corlena**

* * *

My cheek burned all the way down to the top of my neck. In the last second possible my survival instincts had overridden my fear. While my arms were trapped, my head was not. Snapping it to the left, I let Tyrian's stinger graze me. At first his smile faded into shock, no doubt surprised by my speed. What worried me after was that his dark grin returned, his tail retracting slowly to prepare for another strike. One that I was not going to let him make. Pinned so close to him, I kneed his gut with as much strength as my adrenaline let me. Add in a little Force-enhanced speed and he doubled over enough to slip free.

Pain, unrestrained anger and adrenaline merged into a single action. Both lightsabers humming in my hands again, I wrenched my arm pinned under his back. A skyward blade and no room to move, Tyrian's arm came clean from his body. A cauterised stump was all that remained of his right arm, smouldering slightly with the afterglow of intense heat. The heat, however, was nowhere near as intense as the agony that left my assassin.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" He writhed, clutching his stump in painful disbelief. "YOU- YOU BITCH! AAARRRRGGHHH!"

While the victory was wrongly satisfying to me, it did cleanse the fury that had overcome me in the recent fighting.

Tyrian was the opposite, stooped low with intense hatred. "That… that's not fair! What are those things?!"

Despite my surprise that he was still standing, I ignored his question, pointing my golden lightsaber at him. "Surrender. I promise you'll live if you do."

"Argh! Like you'll live long enough to haul me in." His sick grin, partly a pained grimace, returned as he wrapped his tail around his camouflaging belt. Tyrian stopped clutching his arm long enough to tap his face. "I've left a little gift. Consider it a… trade, mmmheeheee."

Hooking my leather-hilted lightsaber, I gingerly touched the bleeding wound on my cheek. In between the crimson liquid were miniature specks of purple that matched the madman's eyes earlier. He had poisoned me and I had no idea how long until it would kill me. Slowly I looked across at the others in horror, who were none the wiser as they dragged Hex aboard the dropship. Velvet was the only one still watching, albeit in emotional torment. Jasper sat disoriented on the ground, a bloody hand to his head.

"Tch. I would prefer to return the favour…" I snapped my gaze back to Tyrian's voice, his feet turned away in preparation to run. "…but a slow death for you will be equally pleasurable."

He had escaped with impossible speed for someone injured. A few steps and a powerful leap were all he needed to flee into the dense forest. I was never going to catch him. It was not my priority to detain him either. With poison spreading who knows how quickly through my body, I needed professional attention. Velvet naturally was by my side as soon as Tyrian had fled. Claiming that I was going to be fine hurt more than the burning cut on my cheek. Her care for me was soothing, a great deal of emotional pressure that I had suffered from the moment I touched the temple door had been relieved. In a retrospective haze, I was worried. In fighting both Tyrian and Jasper, I had used my fear and anger, verging on hate towards the Scorpion Faunus. Just another problem to add to my ever-growing list. For the moment, however, I could strike Jasper off that list.

Unconscious where he landed, I could not bring myself to end his life. Part of me still adhered to the Jedi Code. Bringing him with me was just as poor an idea. I was mostly certain that we had no restraints strong enough to hold him, and I was dying at an unknown rate. Grimm were the next issue. If I left him, they could swarm him before he regained consciousness. He may have believed himself a kind fool as a Jedi, but that made me one too.

"What are you doing? We need to get Hex to Beacon!" Velvet urged with a tug on my sleeve.

Lifting his left arm, I tapped a few commands into the gauntlet pad on his wrist. I was quite glad their technology was still similar to that which was used three years ago. His distress beacon was active. Now was the time to leave.

Our airship was a mess inside. The pilots were long since dead, Tyrian had snapped their necks. It was such a waste of life. I was grateful the Separatist army consisted almost entirely of droids; not that I hadn't killed living beings before. CFVY were busy attending to Hex, who laid incredibly still for someone awake and with two holes in his gut. I didn't take any chances with his condition though. Hex had only just tasted freedom, and I wasn't going to let him die.

Kneeling beside him, I spoke slowly and calmly. "Still with me?"

A faint scoff reached my ears. "So long as you gave that psycho a good one for me, I'll stick around so long as you need me."

I smiled at his blunt commitment. "Good to hear." Lightsaber in hand, I lowered the blue blade slowly above his wounds. "This will hurt. Try not to embarrass yourself, yeah?"

He chuckled. "I can think of much wors- aaaAAAHHH" Giving him no warning was a little cruel, but I had no luxury of time. A burning scent filled the hold as I gently applied my weapon briefly. Under his breath, I could hear Hex throwing a load of Galactic curses at me, even a few Mandalorian. I didn't bother to listen too much, since my work was done. CFVY stood around us completely lost on what to do.

"Hex is tough. He'll live." Velvet sighed in relief, all of them smiling. Again, I ran a hand over my own wound, the flecks of purple slightly more noticeable. That worried me. Without another word, I entered the cockpit and studied the complex pilot's array. Despite all the controls, flying the ship would be child's-play. Compiling my knowledge of the many ships I had piloted over the three years of the war, deducing the specific controls needed took no time at all. While I started everything up, Coco flopped down into the co-pilot seat with a huff.

"You cut things pretty damn close there, Lena." Out of the corner of my eye, I could just barely see past her iconic sunglasses, her gaze peering from the side of them.

"I had faith you'd be alright."

Even though I had advanced skill at reading the intentions of people, Coco saw through lies easier than me sometimes. "Puh-lease. I may have been a little out of it, but even I saw how angry you were. You destroyed those two!"

I sighed audibly, pulling us into the air and setting course for Beacon. "Anger is… something I shouldn't rely on, or use at all."

Coco kicked back, one leg crossed over the other. "Nothing wrong with letting loose every now and then. Helps keep you steady in the head."

' _Emotions. All of them are dangerous. A double-edged blade.'_

"I… guess." Levelling the ship out, a flush of heat rolled over me. More blood tinged my fingers. Again, the poison had spread.

"Fox can get that sorted for you if you want. Guy's full of talents." Coco added on a wink to her words. She never failed to amuse as I laughed at her indecent joke. Then like a vice my throat clamped. I coughed and hacked into my hand.

Coco didn't realise the seriousness. "Come on. You're not that prude, are you?"

My thoughts were on my hand though. In my palm stained a nasty purple liquid. Concentrated poison that had only been in my system less than half an hour. Another wave of heat flushed my body. Sweat was beginning to form as my body fought back. I wouldn't make it back to Beacon at the rate it was spreading. A lack of an Aura would be my downfall. But where I lacked an Aura, I had the Force. Rattling through past lessons and teachings I came up with only one solution.

"Coco. Can you do me a favour?"

Coco turned fully towards me. "Sure thing. You saved all our asses."

I opened my palm out to her. Battling the painful urges to let go enough to tell her my message. "Get the ship back as fast as possible." Every inch of me burned torturously from the inside. I did not cry out. I did not scream for relief. I slowly shut my eyes, hoping I woke up this time round as well. All the cries from Coco melded into nothing. Slipping away, memories surfaced with my growing delirium.

' _From now on, we'll look out for each other. This war won't be your end. Consider it an old man's promise.'_

* * *

 **Where's Qrow to take the hit for you when you need him?**

 **I'll see you all next chapter! Going to watch some Konosuba cause it makes me tear up laughing.**

 **Wardtortle, out!**


End file.
